The Assistant
by animefreak03
Summary: Completed....She needed an assistant..preferably female...what she got was not what she thought. enter the life of Raven Roth CEO of Trigon Publishing and her life as a mother....Wont say more.
1. Default Chapter

Hello minna san...this is not my first Titan story however this is a work in progress...I just had to write this down. No flames shall be accepted as I don't approve of them or give them to anyone...no threatening the author or asking for more shall be accepted...I don't like to rush through things and I don't like to rush anyone else...please everyone bare with me and I hope you all enjoy this. With out further ado here begins this AU story set in this era of course with major changes...Eg no super powers, no dinosaurs LOL...no green men or robots...if you don't like this then I suggest you go on and read another story...I just want to delve into the minds of the Titans in a normal setting.

Chapter One...

* * *

Raven Roth, age 22 CEO of the biggest publishing companies in all of Gotham. Trigon Corps was passed down to her by her aging father Mark Trigon. She is the youngest CEO in all of the city and has been that for two years. She is number one in our list of Hottest... 

"You can stop now Kori, I'm in no mood to hear the rest" Kori nodded and walked towards a large window with a view of the city. It was early in the morning and the occupants of the office were getting ready to start the day...

"Raven I don't see why you don't want to read what it says" Raven turned around in her CEO chair and glared at the red head known as Kori Anders. That said glare always made Kori nervous.

Raven sighed "I hate it when they publish facts about me as if they know me...arg where is that secretary of mine" Kori giggled and Raven began to call on her phone for someone to bring in her morning papers "Damn it all where is she?"

Kori turned back to raven and let out a sigh "you need to relax more Rave. You have been working non-stop for two weeks and Zoe is taking a lot more of your time"

Raven stood from her chair and walked towards her door "I'm fine Kori" she stepped outside and no one was there "where is she?" a man came running down the hallway and stopped in front of her. She looked at him expectantly and he cringed a little. His boss could be scary "where's the fire? Cause I sure don't see any smoke?"

He paled. Her humor was never meant to be funny and it always came out sounding sarcastic and threatening "Mis...Miss Roth...I came"

"Spit it out damn it" he was shaking and she took in a deep breath to calm down "what is the matter?" she asked more calmly this time.

He gulped "Miss Roth I came to inform you that your secretary has quit. She no longer wishes to work for you"

She rolled her eyes. Why wasn't it a surprise to her. "Fine..leave me be" he nodded and left. Feeling like a new man having survived a meeting with his boss.

Kori came out laughing "I see another one quit. What number was she this time? Ten, twelve?"

Raven shook her head "Thirteen"

Kori put a hand on Raven's shoulder "you know Raven being so demanding and hard core might be the reason why they are quitting"

"No they are quitting cause they can't take the heat. Kori all I ask is that they work fast and keep everything up to date. I'm a woman CEO in a man's world I have to be brutal and so must my staff...arg now what am I going to do?"

They both entered the office and sat down. Kori began to ponder how to help her best friends. She knew how raven could be. Having been friends since they were both in Junior high and all. But raven wasn't cold and demanding, no she was made to be that way by her ex-boyfriend. That good for nothing creep that ran out of her...that ran out on them.

Kori slumped in the chair and then smiled "I got it. Why don't you just hire someone from outside the agency. I mean they are bound to be angry with the fact that you don't keep anyone of their recommended staff"

"And what would you have me do then?"

Kori stood and took a pen and paper "I'll just write the credentials needed for the job and post them on the news papers and internet someone is bound to respond. Then you can chose a person that fits you well. How's that?"

Raven began to look over some reports and nodded without looking. This would be a great way for Kori to get raven to get help and relax.

* * *

In an upscale apartment two men worked out. One was hitting the punching bag while the other lifted some dumb bells. This was morning routine for both friends for over a year now... 

"So Robin read the newspaper adds lately?" Robin the one who was being asked looked over to his friend of seven years Victor Grand and smiled

"No man. I know I should be looking for a job considering I no longer wish to take over my father's business, but I just haven't had the time"

Victor stopped lifting weights and sat down wiping his face with his towel "Robin don't you think that you should have thought about it before saying no to your father?"

Robin narrowed his eyes "Look I know what this is about and I want to apologize, it's not fair that you have to pay the entire rent to this apartment while I live here as well. But I will not go back to that house and I will not take over the company. My father is a crazed man and I want no part in anything he does"

Victor understood well having been there when the father-son battle began ending in Richard Wayne, a.k.a Robin being thrown out of his home and into the cold night of a very brisk winter. It was no lie that the young Wayne heir despised being in the public eye and even taking over Wayne enterprises, thus he chose to remain in the shadows while his father took in all the glory. Victor sighed and stood once more...

"It's okay man I understand, I just asked because I think you need to be out doing something, I know you are not the kind of man who stays around the house doing nothing. Come on we graduated college two years ago and in that time you have gone through about eight jobs"

Robin smiled and resumed kicking the punching bag "tomorrow morning I will start my job hunting again, I have a feeling we'll find something" both men nodded and continued their work out.

* * *

Kori was satisfied with her task at making an add for raven's new open position.

"Kori why are you even here this early? I thought you and Roy the speed man would be going out?" speed man Kori's cute boyfriend of three years who Raven had a sneaky suspicion would pop the question any time soon.

She smiled at her friend and sat down "he had to leave for Europe again. You know how his job keeps him away from me" she frowned and raven chuckled "what?"

"You look and act as if you were a married couple. Kori he'll be back before you know it. Hey it's lunch come on we have to get something I'm starving" with that they walked out of the office.

Lunch was relatively quiet for the two vixens. Many young men recognized Raven and had the audacity to ask for her autograph. Of course if you were raven or even knew her personally you would have known that she would flip the finger half the time. Raven was done and over with the male population, oh no she wasn't a male hater or a lesbian, she just had other matters to take care off, men were not in her list at the moment.

Kori too was off the market and she just giggled as the men tried to get a rise out of her friend. None of them would be good for her she observed. They were soon standing having decided that lunch was not going to be peaceful with the males flocking to their table.

As they left a pair of blue eyes realized a bag was left behind so being the gentleman that he was stood up and grabbed the bag running after the two women whom had been sitting a few tables away from his.

"Excuse me" the women heard. Raven groaned and rolled her eyes

"Not another one" muttered the cold beauty. Both of them turned and dark almost purple eyes met with deep ocean blue.

He was awe struck at first sight, his breath caught in his throat. Richard Wayne known as Robin was rooted on the spot as his eyes locked with that of a beauty he had never seen.

She was getting annoyed with the idiot in front of her who was obviously ogling her. She snapped her fingers before his face and he blinked once, then twice "What can I help you with? Or are you not done ogling me?"

Oh the nerve of the woman. Obviously she was not a nice one. He sighed having his dream of a perfect girl shattered by her mouth no less "listen buddy I don't have all day either tell me what you want or get lost"

He didn't let it get to him oh no, he would not let her anger him "listen I just came to hand you this. You left it behind"

She looked at his hand where her purse rested and took it "Thanks" and turned to leave, kori flashed him a smile..

"Thank you very much" as raven left Kori stayed behind "don't worry she's just annoyed, she didn't mean to be like that" and she too left.

Robin sighed "what a bitch" he chuckled and returned to his table.

"What took you man?"

"The most beautiful woman in the world who happens to be a total and complete bitch" Victor laughed and they resumed to eat their lunch.

* * *

Kori ran to catch up with Raven who was going into her company "wait Raven, you didn't have to be so mean to him, he was nice enough to give you back your purse"

Raven stopped "I said thanks"

"But you didn't apologize"

"God Kori it's not like it would have made a difference, besides I wont be seeing that guy any time soon"

As they entered her office neither was aware of the person behind the doors. Once they were thrown opened Raven glared at the tall lanky man before her. He had a smile and Kori held her breath.

"GET OUT" Kori ran out and closed the door behind her. It wasn't said to her but she did not want to be in the middle of that.

The man's smile faulted "Raven I've come back" she fisted her hands "honey please"

"Don't honey me...I said get out I don't want to see you. Good for you if you're back but stay the hell away from me"

He took a step towards her "Raven we have so much to talk about"

"God Garfield you fucking left, you left me when I needed you the most and now you come back after four years, what the hell would you expect, me in a night gown waiting and ready"

He chuckled but stopped when she glared at him "I'm sorry raven I just..."

"You just what? Oh I know I wasn't the fun girl anymore. I wasn't the naive girl that you wanted to fuck. But Terra was fun, that's her name right. Oh yeah it is I was told that you even proposed to her. What happened to her?"

He scratched the back of his neck "Terra was a mistake Raven I should have stayed and be with you I should have been..." he didn't know what to say to her.

Raven walked to her desk and picked up a picture frame, a smiling girl with deep blue eyes and the sweetest smile looked back at her. Her breath caught in her throat and tears threatened "I don't need you anymore I don't want you back. If that is what you want then I don't see how you will accomplish it"

He sat down and shook his head "I deserve it Raven I hurt you, but I want to be in your life again and in the life of our daughter"

HER rage was boiling now "Daughter? Do you honestly think that you have a daughter? Do you even know her name? For god's sake you don't even know when she was born" all the while people gathered outside her office listening to the yelling and Kori tried to shoo them away.

"Raven I would know all of this if you let me in your life" she walked up to him as he stood and she without thinking slapped him, not once or twice but three times.

"You would have known that if you had stayed, go back to your woman I don't need you and neither does my daughter...you hear me my daughter" she walked to her door opened it ignoring the staff backing away and pointed at it "leave or I will call security so they can escort you"

He walked up to her "this isn't over raven, I will be seeing you soon, besides you can't keep Zoe away from me I can fight this and I can win"

Sadly she turned her back to him "you might reconsider that Mr Logan or you might find that I'm no longer that naive girl you bedded. I have money beyond comprehension and friends in high places. Try to take Zoe away from me and you will pay dearly"

"Alright Raven whatever you say" he left and Kori ran back inside desperate to help calm her friend down. She closed the door and as soon as that was done Raven broke down and fell to her knees.

"Why is he back? Oh god why does he continue to hurt me?" Kori held her not knowing what to really do.

She held her tight "he is an idiot Raven, I'm sure he wont be any trouble" raven shook her head and stood up.

"I have to go Kori, I need to go home, please you go home as well this has been a very hectic day. Thank you for being here and for helping me" they hugged once more

"Don't worry, and I'm sure that things will change for the best once you get your new assistant. I made sure to make the add very appealing and no one will overlook it"

Raven nodded and picked up her things, both of them getting ready to leave.

* * *

It was quite in her house and she was nervous. Never had it ever been this quite. Had something happened? Her mind and her stress level were out of control already. She dropped her things at the front table near the entrance and ran up the stairs. Praying that nothing was wrong. 

She thrust a door opened and her eyes watered, her heart pounded and she smiled. On the floor sat her four year old daughter playing dollies and dressed as a princess "Zoe" the child gasped and looked behind her. Her large eyes locked with that of raven and she ran to her mother.

"Mommy! You finally came mommy" Raven bent at the waist and picked up the light of her eyes.

"Hello princess, so where is your nana? The house is too quiet" she walked out of the room with her child in arms

"Nana s making me snack. She's not feeling well either mommy" Raven looked at her daughter curiously "she said her arm hurt"

Raven walked down the steps and soon reached the kitchen where her nana was working "Nana I'm home" the elderly woman smiled

"So early child? What's the matter?"

Raven shrugged and placed Zoe on the kitchen counter top "I wanted to spend the day with my little girl. I hear that you are not feeling well? What's the matter?"

The elderly woman sat down as she placed some cookies on the counter top for Zoe "this bone aches just don't want to go away nothing more"

"Nana you need to rest, I will send you on a vacation as soon as I book the trip later today"

"No child. Who will take care of your baby?" Raven smiled and patted Zoe on the head.

"She'll come to the office with me. It wont be the first time so don't worry about it. I want you taken care off first. You have been working for my family since my mother married my father, you are like my grandmother nana, so please take good care of your health"

The old woman stood and hugged raven "you are too kind my child, however this doesn't mean that you are not going to tell me what happened to you this morning or for the rest of the day. I have a sneaky suspicion that something happened"

Raven sighed and watched as her nana left, she then looked down at her daughter still eating the cookie "your nana is more than perceptive"

"Huh mommy?"

"Nothing baby I'm just going nuts here. Come on lets watch some t.v. and then you and I will play whatever you want"

"YAYYYYY" and then the giggled fit began.

* * *

The next morning/... 

Victor eat his egg and bacon as he and robin read the morning paper, more importantly the add section...victor side-glanced robin and then wore a smirk. Robin noticed this and looked at him expectantly "what?"

"Got the perfect job for you"

"Oh?"

Victor stood and showed him the add...

Wanted:

Personal assistant to CEO of Trigon Coprs. Must be fluent in many languages, able to work extreme hours, able to deal with high stressors and a very demanding boss. Should have at least a degree and must be willing to take the heat. If this applies to you fax, e-mail, or mail your resume to...

Robin stopped reading and looked at Victor "what makes you think I would be good for that?"

"You worked under your father...how demanding can this hot shot be?"

"Good point. I'm going to fax my resume right now. Hope they call me in" he walked across the room

"Don't forget to put your name Robin instead of Richard"

"I know. I don't want anyone finding out who I am and then telling my father what I'm up to. Although I'm sure he knows some things"

Raven sat at her desk reading reports. Kori once again was in her office. She had nothing to do and her modeling job was slow at the moment. Raven rolled her eyes as Kori tried to work on the computer when in reality she was playing checkers.

The fax machine began feeding information and Kori stood up. She was taking the role of secretary for the time being "oh goodie we have an inquiry about the position"

Raven looked up "what do you think? Is the person good?"

"Her name is Robin Richardson and says here that she graduated with a degree in business management and worked for Wayne enterprises, Slade Compounds, Mad-Hatter's delights, and Aqualad's fishery"

"She sounds okay so far"

Kori smiled "would you like me to fax the time and date for the interview?"

Raven nodded "make it for today at three. I need my assistant and as much as I like you Kori, I can't take another day of your famous coffee" Kori glared at Raven and then both of them laughed hard.

* * *

Robin stopped cleaning when he heard the machine "hey Vic I got an interview set up for today at three" 

Vic came out of his room "that's great man. I'll come with you"

"Thanks. But you can't come to the interview"

"I know. I just want to see that building I hear it's huge"

Robin looked at the clock by the kitchen "it's one thirty, might as well get dressed now and make an impression"

"I'm sure you'll make an impression alright" with that he walked into the bathroom.

Raven placed files upon files to her right and kori finished her last checkers match "well it's almost time"

Kori nodded "I'll stay outside until that person is shown to the office"

"Thanks kori. Could you please call Nana and tell her that her flight will leave tonight and that I will be there to take her"

"Sure thing. About time she got a vacation. Makes me wonder when you will be taking yours"

Raven threw Kori a ball of paper as she closed the door "no rest for the wicked my friend. Now to see how much I can make this girl sweat" she laughed to herself.

But who would be having the last laugh...

* * *

A/N want more? Then you must review...HAHA ...what do you think so far?. Check out my other stories too.LOL 


	2. SHITTTTT

Chapter Two

Title: Shit

Author: Angee

Rating: M

_A/n hello everyone...sorry for the delay but my mother has been in the hospital for quite sometime and now she's finally back but needs to be on bed rest for a month. i'm so sorry..gomen nasai ..i just watched The prophecy for the third time and it gets better than ever...i hear that shipwreack is next and that means...okay i wont give it away for you all...i've seen the episode and i'm disappointed...do you want to know? do you want to be spoiled? if so let me know...okay i'll tell you for all of you who love Robin and Star..well that's your episode that's all i'm going to say:cries:they should make it a robin and raven thing but i can only dreamm...on with the story

* * *

Shitttttttttt_

That was all that went through his head. Before him stood Kori and he recognized her immediately as one of the two women who he had talked to the day previous ending in a very bad moment with her beautiful friend. He began to look around the hallway for sings of the evil one. Kori raised her delicate eyebrows oblivious to whom this man was.

"Excuse me sir, are you alright?" Robin nodded while still looking around "is there anything that I can help you with?"

He finally looked at her and smiled "I'm here in regards to the position that the company seeks to be filled" she nodded and then did a double take.

"Wait...ah...are you Robin Richardson?"

He again nodded "yes I am"

She paled "but I...we...I mean I thought you were a woman, not a man" he chuckled.

"That's what happens when you have unisex names. I get it all the time. I hope I'm not late"

No words. Both stood there staring when the buzzer sounded. That was Kori's sign to pick up the phone "yes...the person has arrived on time as asked. Yes right away" she hung up and turned to Robin...

"The boss is waiting" robin began to sweat. It was always hard to go for interviews.

Have you ever had a feeling of dread? Where you want to leave a place because you know that something or someone will somehow crush you like a bug? Like those dreams where you are falling and falling and when you wake up you actually fell...well this is how Robin right now felt.

Raven Roth CEO was in her chair turned not yet meeting the soon to be assistant. She had always been a little sadistic and wanted to see how much she could make this potential employee squirm. Oh let the games begin she thought...

Robin knew this game, his father played it with him all to well. If this Mr. Roth thought that he was going to make Robin squirm then he had another thing coming. Both could play that game...let the games begin he too thought.

Kori paced back and forth, biting her nails nervously. What was going to happen? Would Raven be shocked to learn it was a man not a woman? Would that make a difference since all her assistants were women? Would she even realize that it was a he and not a she?

Kori loved Raven like the sister she never had, well the sister she wished she had since her older sister Karen was such a bitch. Some called her blackfire or something when they were little. Raven was the total opposite of Karen and she was so happy to have known her and shared with her so many things.

"Arrrr" she pulled at her long red hair "what is going on in there? I can't take this" she was maneuvering her hands in ways that were meant to express how frustrated she was feeling right now.

Robin was just about had it with the game. This person was obviously way better than his father it seemed. He cleared his throat and Raven smirked, not that he was able to see it with her back to him. Robin shifted on his feet and then let out a sigh "Mr. Trigon perhaps you are expecting me to begin"

Raven smirked even wider if that was possible, but then something else registered in her mind besides the fact that this person called her Mr. Trigon...this person was a man not a woman as she was expecting.

She casually turned around and Robin let his eyes widened "Ms Roth actually, and I guess it's proper to say that you are Mr. Richardson and not miss Richardson as I previously assumed"

By the gods he was even more nervous. The evil one was Roth, the Roth CEO, wasn't the CEO an old Guizard that was due to retire?. Last he remember from his father's so many friends was the fact that Trigon publishing was owned by a man...not a...a...beauty with the devil's glare.

"I thought that Trigon was owned by a Mr.Trigon...or am I mistaken?"

Raven stood up and Robin took notice of the fact that although the woman outside who greeted him was wearing a beautiful summer dress, this one was wearing a stylish pant suit assemble, yet very appealing to her "You were indeed mistaken, there is none, trigon is or rather was owned by my father Mr. Derek Trigon. I just kept my mother's maiden name. Now why don't we begin this thing?"

She motioned for him to sit in front of her and he nervously did so. She sat down and began to pull out papers with no doubt that it was his information.

Raven skimmed through the resume and would farrow her eyebrows or sigh making the already nervous man even more nervous "it seems you have had quite a bit of jobs in the past year. Tell me Mr. Richardson what can you provide me as my assistant?"

Kori was about to burst through the door, she really wanted to know how well or bad things were going. She walked back and forth when suddenly something knocked her legs. She looked down at the giggling child that was attached to her "Zoe...where have you been?"

The little girl looked up with her big almost dark blue eyes, they always changed with whatever mood the child was in "I went to see...oh that big room with big flashy machine tingy"

Kori bent down and patted the child on the head "you went to the copy room Zoe, and I'm sure your mother doesn't mind you running around, but you can get lost and that would be something that Raven would most definitely not like. So why don't you please stay here with me" she pouted.

Zoe too pouted and bowed her head "okay auntie...I'm sowy I left...is mommy in her office now?"

Kori nodded and before she could stop the child, Zoe had ran to the door and opened in "Mommy. Mommy" she yelled and Both Robin and Raven turned to the door to see the bouncy four year old run to her mother's desk.

Raven smiled and stood up ready for the force of the hug to her legs which came immediately "mommy, mommy"

Robin watched the child hug his new boss...yes he got the job...but wasn't she a little too young to be a mother? or better yet she was married? Damn and he liked her too...

Raven picked her daughter up and kissed her cheek "I thought I told you to knock before you enter any closed door Zoe, don't tell me I didn't teach my beautiful daughter any manners"

Zoe let her eyes widened and Raven smirked "I'm sowy mommy"

"It's said sorry honey, don't worry I know you'll get it with time" Zoe looked around the room and she locked eyes with Robin's, she smiled a little and then looked at her mommy.

"Is he new friend?" she pointed to him.

Raven shook her head "no, he's going to help mommy in her office, now why don't we go have lunch you must be hungry"

she nodded and raised her hand "I want pasta"

Kori smiled and looked at raven "I guess we will eat at that Italian Restaurant from the other day"

Raven groaned. She hated that place it was so public, she never wanted to return and she didn't want to raise her daughter in the public eye either. Robin knew the restaurant, the same one from when they met, but she obviously forgot about their brief meeting. He also didn't miss the way she groaned and rolled her pretty eyes.

So she didn't like the place, he thought...he was brought out of his reverie pretty soon "I don't wish to return there Kori. Maybe we should find a less known place"

Robin cleared his throat and they looked at him "if I may suggest a place"

"Go on"

"My friend works at a restaurant not too far from here, I was actually heading that way to meet another friend and they have excellent food, pasta as well"

Kori clapped enthusiastically "perfect. Ah Raven did Mr. Richardson get the job?"

Both nodded

"Great. How about we go and celebrate then?"

"Fine. Let's hurry we need to get back to the office so I can finish the list of potential books I want the publishing team to start working on. Mr. Richardson you might as well come back to the office with us. I'm going to need you to start the list for me"

"Of course. Shall we go then"

It was a small restaurant in the most deserted part of the city. It was what Raven wanted at this very moment. Even if it was small, the place was still very much packed with people wanting to try out the food. Robin looked around for a table that might be able to seat the all and spotted one in a corner. He waved to a young man with green hair or was it blue, raven wondered.

The young man came bouncing towards them smiling brightly "Robin my main man. Listen Victor told me to tell you that he had to go to his job and that he would see you at the apartment"

Raven wasn't one for listening to anyone's personal business, but it was part of her job as an employer to learn more about her employees, but hearing this made her think...was Robin gay? She could have sworn that she got the 'all male...ready for female' kind of Vibes from him.

Robin scratched the back of his head "I told him to wait here and that I would give him the news...hey listen Shawn get us some refreshments while we look at the menus"

Shawn saluted Robin "aye ay captain. Oh tell Victor that my sister is still angry at him for breaking up their date...what the heck is wrong with him?"

Ok say he isn't gay? Or maybe he is...

"Mommy I'm hungry" zoe decided to interrupt the duo and this made Shawn finally notice the two females and the child with his friend.

He looked Kori up and down then did the same with Raven, only he got a good glare from her. He whistled and patted Robin on the back "robin my man, you are one lucky dog. Your drinks will be delivered first class just have a seat"

The four sat down and zoe immediately began to look around. She was always a curious child and raven admired her need for exploration. Robin felt awkward to say the least. Here he was sitting with two hot women and one of them was his boss...his new boss.. "you come here often?"

Robin looked at Kori "yes actually I do. This is a place I've known since my high school years"

"Mommy I want spagetiiiriiiii" Richard couldn't help but chuckled. She was an adorable child.

Raven smiled "when we get the drinks I will order you what you want. Kori nana is gone for her vacation and I was wondering if"

Kori raised her hand "I would love to take care of her Raven, but I'm going to be shooting some pictures for the new line coming out next month. I really wish I could"

"It's okay don't worry about it"

Robin was both mystified and puzzled. Here was the evil woman being nice and most of all CIVIL...did she have multiple personalities?

They ate with little discussion. He noticed that she was not too talkative while Kori was a chatter. He found comfort in talking with the red head, however every minute that passed he watched the evil one closely, for the life of him he could not understand why. The interaction between her and her child was also very nice to watch.

Soon they were done and she stood "time to head back to work, Kori since I have my assistant with me, would you mind taking Zoe somewhere until I leave the office?"

Kori smiled and picked Zoe up "no problem. I know we'll go to the zoo and then the park...how about that?"

Zoe beamed at the idea and then clapped her hands "yes...I want to see monkeys and donkeys and lost and lost of animals"

Raven giggled lightly and then kissed her daughter on the cheek "see you later honey. Kori thanks" she turned to Robin "Mr. Richardson time to head back"

"Yes"

* * *

At the office

Raven was pacing back and forth spitting out orders to Robin who had to either write them down or run down to different floors. She was coming up with ideas for the new publishing/writing books that her company had promised to the public.

Robin wondered if her treatment was way worse than his father's own treatment.

"And I need you to start writing down the information on all of the high profile socialites that we are going to write about"

Robing sighed "I'm going to need their names"

Raven nodded and picked some papers from her desk "I worked on some of the list, here are some of the names...once you contact each of their personal public relations assistants and gotten us dates for the first interviews then we can go ahead and send the writing team"

He looked over the list reading names, some were familiar, for instance Slade and Sean Lanter, son of the Green lanter known for his talent on the Foot ball field. But one name caught his attention and he found himself gripping the paper in his hand. _Bruce Wayne..._.

Raven watched as her assistant was lost in thought and seem to be trying to, she raised and eyebrow...he was trying to strangle the poor list. She almost wanted to laugh at that "is there a problem Mr. Richardson?"

He looked up "huh?"

She pointed to the almost crumbled list "is there something wrong with the list? Is it not to your liking?"

He quickly unclenched his fists from around the paper "oh sorry, no problem"

"Well, as I was saying, once we get the dates for meeting with the socialites, I want us to oversee each interview. This is of great importance. The people of Gotham expect an excellent job"

"With all due respect Ms Roth, but I why do we have to do this sort of thing? This isn't a weekly digests"

Raven sat down "this company was never known for publishing books on the rich and famous. We were doing business with publishing books for schools, companies, and such. My father Mr. Trigon was successful, but times change and so do people. Gotham has become a socialite society and the people want to know what the rich are up to, how they became rich and such. So when I took over I had to do what ever I could to bring this company up to what it used to be, pleasing younger readers was the top priority. Any more useless questions Mr. Richardson"

this was his cue to be dismissed.

As he sat on his desk he couldn't shake the thought of seeing his father after two years of not even speaking on the phone. It was going to be a hard interview for sure.

He could still remember the day he left. It was a fucking cold day.

**Flashback.**

Richard walked into his mansion and slammed his briefcase on a side table. As soon as he was inside his servants rushed to take his things from him "LEAVE THEM" he had shouted at them.

Alfred his butler stood quietly awaiting the youngster to cool down. It was obvious that something didn't go right at the office. Richard cursed whatever god was present in the sky that day. As he was about to head to his room the door opened once again and in stepped his father.

Bruce a tall man with the most piercing blue eyes. He stood at six feet four inches while robin was just six two. "You have explaining to do young man"

Richard sneered at his father with a curse worthy of a slap which he got. Richard let his eyes widened because his father had not raised his hand at him since he was in pre school. Both men were glaring each other down until the bell to the house was rung.

Alfred who did not see fit to intervene in the situation apologized softly and opened the door. Victor Richard's childhood friend walked in "Hey Rich, Mr. Wayne"

Wayne turned to the man "Hello Victor"

Richard did not say a word. He did not even acknowledge his friend. His eyes were glued to his father "how dare you strike me? What gives you the right?" he yelled.

"Right? You talk to me about right. I'm your father, or have you forgotten?"

Richard slammed his fists on that side table "just because you are my father doesn't mean you have the right to strike me when you goddamn know that I'm a grown man"

"What is going on?"

All the men looked up at the stairs where a tall woman stood. She had long black hair and beautiful blue eyes. Richard bowed his head "I want to know what all the shouting is about? Daisy is sleeping and I wish for her to remain sleeping"

Bruce cleared his throat "I'm sorry Diana, but your son and I have some misunderstandings to clear up"

"There is nothing to clear up. You are nothing but a harsh man that wants everything done his way"

Bruce was losing his patience and it was clear in his eyes. Diana knew that when those two got into their fights it would be hours before the house was in silence. Bruce stalked up to his son again "I have had enough of your arrogance"

Richard exploded "Arrogance? Arrogance? Have you looked in the mirror lately old man? Arrogance is having my own father come into an office meeting and taking it over...arrogance is having my father dismiss me from a business deal only because I wasn't giving in to their demands for cheaper prices...arrogance is having my father make me seen like a child who knows nothing even though you passed the office down to me...arrogance is having the board meetings call you behind my back because you have asked them to do so"

He took a deep breath

"Arrogance is having you for a father and your last name and having people think that I'm not as good as the old man" Bruce didn't know what took over him, but the last thing he knew was seeing his son on the floor with a bloody lip and Victor helping him up. His mother rushed down the stairs to restrain her husband and son.

"Richard stop this nonsense right now. And you as well Bruce"

"Don't worry mother this is over. I'm leaving. And you can have your company back...not like it was mine to begin with"

"FINE. Leave and don't you think that I will be supplying you with anything. Not even a penny. As long as I know I have no son"

"AND I HAVE NO FATHER" with that he and victor left the Wayne mansion into the cold winter night.

END OF FLASHBACK...

Robin stood up from the desk and pushed his papers aside. The door to Raven's office opened and she stepped out with her bag and looked at the mess "something the matter?"

He knelt down "nothing Ms. Roth"

"What are you still doing here Richardson?"

"I'm working Ma'am"

she looked at her watch "it's eleven in the night. I could have sworn you had left since I said you could leave at nine"

Had he been thinking and remembering for almost three hours? Robin fixed the papers and watched as his boss began to walk down the hall way "I suggest you go home. I will be seeing you here at seven sharp tomorrow. Don't be late"

"Yes"

* * *

Once back at his apartment...

Victor greeted him with a home cooked meal and both were sitting down "so how was it? Was he a bad ass like your old man?"

Robin began to laugh hysterically and Victor raised an eyebrow "what I say?"

"There is no Mr. Trigon. There is a Ms. Roth though"

"Oooh...so a woman is your boss? Is she hot?"

Robin smirked "more than you know, you'll never know who she is though"

Victor became curious "who?"

"Remember the woman at the restaurant that left her purse. The hot one with the mouth?"

"You don't mean..."

"Oh yeah the bitch is my boss and you know what she's a real bitch in the office. Demanding as hell, but has the hottest ass I've laid eyes on"

"So you gonna hit off with the boss lady? I mean you were known as a ladies' man"

Robin shook her head "she has a kid. Maybe she's married or engaged...come to think of it she did say she kept her mother's last name"

"Then she's a single mother"

"Maybe. Even so I don't think she is too fond of me. And the worst part is that I'll probably have to face my father again"

Victor stood up abruptly and his chair fell "what?"

"We are going to be doing a book on my father and other various rich snobs"

"Then they should be doing a book on you as well"

Robin stood up with his plate "nah. Let me rest up I have to wake up early on account of my boss being an early bird"

"Later man"

* * *

Raven sat on the rocker in her daughter's room. It had been an exhausting day and she wanted nothing more than to be with her daughter and watch her sleep. Her phone rang and she stood up to get it "Hello Roth residence"

"Hello Raven" she narrowed her eyes

"What do you want Garfield?"

The man took in a deep breath "I want to see you tomorrow at your office. I've spoken with my lawyers and they've decided that if we don't agree to a share custody agreement then I will be taking you to court"

Raven wanted to slam the man on the wall. Wanted to see him bleed. How dare he? After four years...she gripped the phone "Be in my office Seven sharp" she slammed the receiver down and leaned against the wall. Her tears would not drop, she would not let them. He left and the way she saw it he never came back.

But if he thought that getting her daughter would be that easy then he had another thing coming to him. She picked the phone again and dialed. _I can't believe I'm calling him...shiiiiiiiittttttt. _It rang twice before a groggy voice picked it up "Hello"

"Father I need a favor"...

* * *

A/N...oh oh...what is dear trigon going to do now? you know there is a reason why raven is calling him...you'll get it soon in the next chapter... 


	3. My new Playmate

Chapter Three

Title: Pointless i guess...i dont know

Author: Angee (animefreak03)

Rating: M

* * *

Robin wanted to be the best employee he could be. Well he didn't want to be on the hunt job scene for a long while. So he decided to arrive at the office half hour early. He looked sharp and ready for action in his expensive suit. Even if he wasn't the rich boy he once was, he still had connections with many expensive vendors.

He waved at the security officer and headed towards the elevator. Once inside he was greeted with a beauty. She was slender and had dark honey eyes. She smiled coyly at him "good morning" he said. Being as polite as ever.

She giggled softly "good morning. You must be the boss's new assistant"

He turned to her "yes. Name's Robin Richardson" he extended his hand out to her and she shook it.

"Name's Amber Dell. So how is it working for the devil?"

He smirked "I take you are not too fond of our Boss?" the woman shrugged

"Not particularly. I was thinking of sending my resume so I could take the position about three years ago, but the woman is a total bitch. There's so much I can deal with and a PMSing woman is not my idea of fun"

He chuckled "she's not so bad"

She looked at him and laughed "oh. About five of her previous assistants quit, they couldn't deal with her attitude, and three of them were fired for minuscule things"

"Why do you really hate her? I mean if I were a boss I too would be a hard ass and if you were incompetent I would fire you without a second thought"

She smiled "okay you got me. I don't like her because every men in this company has the hots for her. Something about trying to tame that wild beast"

"Oh jealous. You shouldn't be you're a beautiful woman. I mean I don't know if these men are blind or stupid. I would never turn you down for a date" he smiled that devilish smile of his that always made the women weak.

She blushed "oh. Are you offering Mr. Richardson?"

"Perhaps Miss Dell" she kept blushing

"Maybe we can have lunch together, I'm always eating at the restaurant that's a block away" the elevator stopped on the tenth floor "this is me. See you later Mr. Richardson"

"Robin, and alright see you later Miss Dell"

She winked "Amber" the door closed and Robin smirked.

_What an easy conquest. Um I think I'm going to like working here. _

He was sitting at his desk fixing papers and trying to read important documents. He was unaware of the tall man walking towards the office and the two body guards at his side. The man reached the office and was about to open it...

"Excuse me Sir. May I be of some assistant?" the man dropped his hand from the door knob and turned to Robin.

"And who might you be young man?" Robin took notice that this man was as tall as him and about 200 pounds. His bodyguards were not far behind the muscle scale either. He was a little intimidated but no one would enter the office if his boss was not there.

"My name is Mr. Richardson and I'm miss Roth's personal assistant"

The man laughed and Robin just looked at him "so the brat got herself a male assistant, tell me why can't I not enter the office?"

"Well sir, first you do not have an appointment with Miss roth, secondly she is not here at the moment and I find it offensive to enter a person's office without their knowledge"

The man laughed again and adjusted his glasses. Robin found something similar in the shade of color of his eyes "well I'm glad to know that my daughter finally hired someone who is competent. Her other employees would shake in their pants if I showed unexpected. My name is Derek Trigon"

Robin was cursing himself mentally. He had the audacity to stop the head honcho from entering what was once his office "Well sir I'm so.."

"Don't apologize son. I'm glad you did your job, because it is your job to make sure my daughter is not overwhelmed with anything or anyone. I'll just take a seat right here" he proceeded to walk towards some couches and picked up a newspaper.

About ten minutes later another man was walking towards the office door with the same intention of walking right in "Ah excuse me no one is allowed in miss roth's office at the moment"

Garfield snapped his head to the side and came face to face with a tall man. Taller than him "I'm here to see Raven and I suggest you step aside"

Robin glared at the man _what the hell is wrong with people trying to walk into her office. And this one what is this one's problem _"well sir. Miss Roth is not in her office yet and it is best if you please take a sit and wait for her arrival"

Garfield looked him up and down "and you are?"

"I'm Mr. Richardson and I'm miss Roth's personal assistant"

Garfield pointed at him "you? I didn't know Raven hired some man to do a woman's job"

Okay robin was at the point of killing the bastard. How dare he? "I'm sorry you feel that way sir, now please take a seat and wait for miss Roth"

To say that the tension was little was a lie. The men glared at each other and Mr. Trigon only laughed. Garfield had not seen him and he would remain hidden behind his paper until the right time. Garfield did notice the bodyguards and wondered who was the big shot.

His musings were cut short because the laughter of a little girl brought him out of it. He smiled.

Zoe skipped while giggling and laughing as Raven tried to keep up with her energetic four year old. You would think that at seven in the morning the child would be tired, but no she had more energy that a battery "mommy I want to jump and sing and dance"

Raven rolled her eyes to the ceiling and sighed "we will do all that at the park later on baby"

Zoe squeal. The men all turned to see them walking towards them. Robin smiled and watched as the child ran to him "mr. Richar..richard...hello mister rich" he chuckled and bent down

"Good morning Zoe and it's Richardson" she giggled and looked around. She spotted a man reading a paper and noticed him beckoned her with a finger. Only one person did that while reading his paper and her eyes lit up.

"Grandpa" she yelled and ran towards the man. Raven shook her head and greeted Robin and then turned to Garfield.

He stood up "good morning Raven"

"Mr. Logan. I see you came early"

"I said I would. I see your father is here, afraid of what my lawyer would do?"

She glared at him and then smiled "why Garfield perhaps you are the one that's afraid" Raven walked away from him and stood before her father who was tickling Zoe under her chin and the child was giggling like crazy.

Trigon stood up with Zoe in his arms "Daughter"

"Father"

it was silent everyone looking at the father and daughter whom were not very much being friendly. Robin wondered what the hell was going on and who was the Garfield character.

Everyone just stood there, even Zoe was still, without warning Trigon leaned down towards his short daughter, who was about 5 feet 7 inches and kissed her forehead "I'm glad you are well honey"

Raven smiled and brought her arms around her father "I'm sorry I haven't been calling and the only time I do call is to ask for favors"

He took her hand "that's why I'm your father. We may not be the best of friends or close as we should be, but us Trigons must look out for each other"

Raven nodded and walked over to her office door "why don't we all start this discussion?"

Garfield walked over to her "I'm waiting for my lawyer to arrive"

Raven shot him a glare "so you are still planning on doing this Logan, fine my lawyers are on the second floor awaiting orders"

"Why is your father here?"

"My father is here because he has a few things to say to you. Now either we get this done and over with or we will see each other in court"

Trigon put Zoe down and she ran to Rave "mommy"

Raven and Garfield looked down at the child and he knelt down "hi"

Zoe looked at him and hid behind Raven, Gar frowned and looked at raven for some sort of help "Zoe don't be rude"

the child came out from behind her mother's legs and looked at Gar again "hi" it was so small and so uncertain "my names is Zoe Roth" she said being polite. Gar smiled and extended his hand out to the child.

"Hi Zoe, my name is Garfield" she took it and he was so happy.

"Are you mommy's friend?"

He nodded "yes I'm your mommy's friend, well old friend"

She smiled having lost her nervousness and then ran to Robin "mr. Rich I want to play now" he ruffled the child's hair and picked her up sitting her on his desk while Gar glared at him.

"Well little miss Roth and what would you like to play?"

"Ooh can we play in the big room with all the lights?" he looked at her strangely while the others began to enter the office. Raven stayed behind and walked over to her assistant and daughter "you know where all the paper is"

"She means the copy room. She's obsessed with that room. Zoe I want you to behave for mr Richardson while I talk with your grandpa and Mr. Logan"

The child picked up Robin's pen and began to write on paper "alright mommy, buh-bye" she said not even looking up. Raven shook her head and smiled at both Robin and Zoe.

"ABSOLUTELY NOT"

Robin flinched. That was the second time that Raven raised her voice and it wasn't nice. Zoe looked at the door and wanted to go inside but Robin kept distracting her. Two other men had come up and then a woman, she was pretty, slim, blond and blue eyes, but she was a little snob. She was there as Mr. Logan Lawyer and when she walked into the room Raven exploded.

He only heard the name Terra and Bitch and decided that Zoe was better off in the copy room. So he took her.

Raven was livid. Terra was Gar's lawyer and she had a smug on her face. Raven wanted to kill the bitch "Logan I will not give you share custody of my daughter"

Terra cleared her throat "well _miss Roth_ Judges are known to grant mother's the custody of their children, however lately judges have been granting father's the same rights"

Raven glared at the bitch again "I'm a goddamn good mother, I have no records, no additions, and I'm always there for my child. I provide everything she needs and wants and don't think any judge will be stupid enough to grant this man share custody let alone custody"

Terra matched Raven's glare "you are forgetting miss roth, you are a single mother and the child needs both a mother and a father"

"I'm her mother and I'm her father, she doesn't need anything. And might I remind you miss Fisher, your client is also single, has a record and has hired a lawyer whom he was or probably is still sleeping with. If I don't know what conflict of interest is I could swear it was okay for him to sleep with his lawyer"

Gar and Terra were boiling. How dare Raven bring their personal lives into this...oh but how dare they try and make her share Zoe? And eye for an eye she always believed "now, if you continue this pointless argument Garfield _baby_, then I'm going to bring out every little secret into the lime light"

He stood up and walked closer to Raven, her father's guards intercepted him "Sir please keep your distance from Miss Roth"

He shot them a nasty glare "Raven, Zoe is my child, she is part of me. Why would you deny me that right?"

"I didn't deny you anything Gar. You took off, you didn't want to be her father"

He shook his head and looked like he was defeated "I didn't know when you went into labor, I didn't even know you were pregnant until we were already over"

"Exactly, we were over because you slept with her" she pointed at terra "and when you learned the truth of my pregnancy you didn't even bother to find out what was going on. If I was okay, if I was sick. The way I see it you gave up any rights"

"That's not true. I would have been there if you would have kept me informed. You had my number"

She slammed her hands "don't put this shit on me Gar. You had my number and knew where I was living. So don't bullshit your way of this. And if you must know the same night my baby was being born I called you"

his eyes widened. He never got any calls, shit he never even heard the phone "what?"

"Oh surprised? Why don't you ask your lovely lawyer about it?" he turned to terra whom was trying to avoid his eyes "last I remember you two were in the middle of reaching your climax when she answered the phone"

Gar walked over to Terra "what is she talking about Terra? And please tell me the truth"

She swallowed and met his eyes "she did call"

"And you didn't tell me?"

She shook her head "I thought she was just trying to get you to go with her. I didn't want to lose you and I still don't Garfield"

He balled his fists "Terra"

Mr. Trigon smirked "enough of this. Mr. Logan I suggest you rethink this before things get out of hand"

Gar turned to the man "this is your fault. You never liked me. You thought I wasn't good for your daughter"

Mr trigon raised and eyebrow "my fault? Well I wasn't the one who slept with his secretary, nor the one who decided to leave for a month telling raven that it was part of his job, when you actually were going to meet with this young lady, for lack of a better word"

Terra stood up "I had enough of this, Miss roth my client will be submitting his case into the court, see you then. Come Garfield you are only going to get insulted"

Both left without a second glance back. Raven slammed her hands on her desk and sighed "Well Raven my child I must head back to my home"

She looked up and smiled softly "Thank you for your support father. I know this is my fight but I'm going to need all the help I can get. That bitch was right if we go into court I might not win my case"

Trigon smirked and walked over to his daughter bringing her into a hug "Don't worry my little Zoe is not going to be spending time with that moron. I'll see who I can bribe"

Raven laughed "Funny dad. You can't bribe anyone, I know we can win this without playing dirty. If they even think about playing dirty then we will hit fire with fire"

Trigon nodded and walked over to the door "And Raven"

"Yes Father?"

"Next time you call me when I'm sleeping, I will take over your house for a week" she paled. She really couldn't live with her father. He was the most difficult person in the world and she wasn't too great herself. "See you later".

Robin had a blast with Zoe, she was easy to entertain and not too annoying. Spending that time with her reminded him of his younger sister. She would be around seven now. She was only five when he left two years ago and he missed her terribly. Well he did watch her a few times when she would come out of school and alfred would be there to take her home. She was getting taller and he was missing so much. They kept in touch when he was sure that his father was working and his mother wasn't there to know they were on the phone talking. Alfred always made sure that they had time for each other.

Zoe ran to her mother's office and knocked. Raven looked up from her paper "mommy I want to come in" Raven smiled and put her papers down.

"Come in Zoe" she did and bounced up to her mother "And where have you been?"

Zoe raised her arms and Raven picked her up and sat her on her laps "I went to that big room. Mommy was that man being mean to you?"

"What makes you think that?"

She looked up at her mother and pouted a little "I heard you screaming and he is a stranger so there" she took out her tongue and Raven chuckled.

"How about we have lunch?"

"Okayyyyyyy" they walked out of the office and spotted Robin walking towards the elevator "Mr. Richhhhhh"

Raven could never understand the amount of energy this child had. Robin stopped and looked back at the two ladies walking towards him. Zoe was bouncing up and down in Raven's arms and Raven was struggling to keep her contain "Zoe stop moving so much please"

She did just that and both stopped before Robin. He was looking at mother and daughter and saw the similarites in both, yet the difference in attitudes. Raven was very distant and cold while Zoe was bubbly and sweet. But then again she was only four and had no notion of the real world.

"What was the yelling for little miss Roth?"

she giggled and reached out for him trying to be picked up by him "we going to have food, please come with mommy and me"

Raven was trying to pull her back "Zoe I'm sure mr Richardson is not going to eat the same thing we are and he probably wants to be alone"

Robin nodded "I'm sorry little one I will have lunch with you tomorrow"

Zoe pouted and her eyes watered. Both adult knew what that meant. They took the elevator and ride all the way down. Zoe kept quiet and that was odd. Robin let them step out once they were on the first floor and then followed behind them.

Amber was waiting for him by the door to the lobby and waved at him. He smirked and raven rolled her eyes. She wondered how long it would have taken him to find a loose woman or when the females would flock to him.

She walked ahead of them and Zoe turned to see Robin and Amber begin to talk. She did the only thing she thought of. I mean he was her new play mate and she really liked him. She began to wail.

Oh once Zoe Roth began to wail there was no stopping her. She was as stubborn as her mother, perhaps the only similarity in personalities between mother and daughter.

The people in the lobby stopped and watched as their boss struggled with her crying child. Some wanted to comment on how poorly the mother was treating the child other kept walking. Raven's glare was more than enough to quiet them all.

Robin stopped talking to the flirtatious Amber and walked over to Raven "Zoe please quiet down baby"

"Mommy...I want...mr...rich...I want..." she began to hiccup and Raven wanted to just turn back and forget about lunch.

Robin put a hand to Zoe's head "hey there why are you crying?" the child sniffed a little and then smiled.

She reached out for him and he took her from Raven "I want...to...eat...with...you" she rubbed her eyes.

Raven just watched them without a trace of anger or humor, heck without a trace of any emotions on her face. Amber on the other hand was a little pissed. She walked up to them "Robin we are going to be late for lunch"

He turned to her while Zoe put her arms around his neck and glared at Amber, little possessive indeed. Noted Raven. She smirked.

"I'm sorry Amber, can we reschedule? I forgot that I made a date with little Zoe here" Amber was seething oh yes she was, but her boss was in front of her and she would not make a fool of her self.

"It's alright Mr. Richardson, Zoe and I will not interfere with your plans" she tried to pull Zoe away from him "Zoe let go of him"

"Nuh uh...I want to eat with my friend. I don't have aunti kori I don't have a friend mommy. I want to eat with him. Please momma"

Robin kissed her cheek "alright that's settled. Amber would you like to accompany us then?"

She turned around from them "forget it. I forgot I have something to do" she left.

"I'm really sorry about this"

"Don't worry Miss Roth. Well shall we go?"

Zoe nodded "yes. Mommy I got my new friend"

Raven smiled "yes I see that" _I only hope you don't get too attached to him, he might be fired yet._

_

* * *

A/N sorry for the wait buti just couldn't do anything lately. My mother is really sick and i was away for the weekend so i had to rush back into NYC just for her. i thought that writing would help my mind and it sort of did. this chapter is strange though...i dont know why...on the better side...get this i JUST WATCHED and i mean WATCHED...THE END all parts of them I II III Raven and Robin moments were great and you will not be disappointed. Little Raven is too cute and Robin being her Hero is just so perfect...okay no more spoiles ...LOL

* * *

_


	4. Engaged?

Chapter Four

Title: Engaged?

Author: Animefreak03 or Angee

Rating: M (maybe a hint of lime here? Oh lets see)

**ATTENTION:** just like my previous story Sixteencandles Misao style...i will ask you this...should i delete this story? i've been feeling strange lately and i find myself not liking my stories...I dont want to erase it if people really like it...so if you want it tell me if you dont' then I will take it down. I hope you all like this chapter...This one is meant to be a transiction. the focus of the story will be around Raven and Robin having to pretend to be together...you will have to read in order to understand what i mean. Thank you for your feed back and your support.

* * *

The lunch was filled with laughter and sloppy eaters. Raven was amused. Robin was acting like a four year old and in the process of making Zoe laugh he got spaghetti sauce all over his face. She rolled her eyes and searched into her bag bringing out cleaning cloths.

She reached over to Zoe "let me clean that mess up missy" the child squirmed never liking when her face was being cleaned. She loved to be messy and loved to eat her pasta as such. "There precious" Zoe giggled and then kissed her mommy.

The child then turned to Robin "mommy, mr. Rich needs a wipy too" she pouted up at her and Raven rolled her eyes "can you clean him mommy?"

Robin chuckled "it's okay I can get it"

Zoe put her hands across her chest in a defiant way "No. Mommy can do it. I saw my friend's mommy do it to his daddy. So mommy do it to mr. Rich"

Raven looked at her child and then looked at Robin whom was just as stunned as her "Zoe"

"Puweez mommy" Robin sighed and leaned forward.

Raven leaned towards him as well and then very gently wiped his face. Their eyes only locked to one another. Raven felt strange and didn't like the familiar feelings she once had for Gar...she leaned back into her chair with almost a visible blush. Robin smiled at her, he was mesmerized by her eyes and she smelled nice too.

Zoe looked from one to the other and she smiled "now we can eat ice cream...yay"

Robin laughed "how can you handle her?"

"Don't ask me, I'm trying to figure it out myself" they left the restaurant and walked down towards an ice cream place.

As they sat in the park unaware of the time or people, Robin decided to talk about the events in the office "Miss Roth, this may not be my business, but who was that man? He was very rude earlier"

She shook her head "that was Garfield Logan" she looked down at Zoe who was eating her scoop happily and what do you know in a mess "Zoe would you go and play in the swing. Mommy needs to talk big talk with Mr. Richard"

"Okay mommy" she handed her melted sweet and then ran giggling towards the swings where other children were playing. Raven stood and walked over to a trash can deposing the blasted cavity provider. She then sat down again.

"Mr. Richardson, I will tell you this. Only kori, my father and my nana know about this. Gar and I were high school sweethearts. He and I didn't really date until junior year and it seemed like we were the most popular couple. I was invited everywhere he was. He was the best basketball player and I was the antisocial geek. Kori was my friend even though she herself was popular, but then again we had known each other since kindergarten"

She took a breath and resumed "when Gar and I found ourselves in love we didn't care what others thought, so we were the talk of the school for three months people wondering when we would breakup. To their surprise we lasted the junior year and then came senior year. He was eighteen and I was seventeen. My father never really liked Gar he said that he wasn't worthy. I defied my father and continued to see gar. It was senior year and we were doing great. Nothing could stop us. Then we felt we were ready for the next step. I was already looking forward to giving myself to him, I was in love with him. God how I loved that idiot"

Robin nodded "so you ended up pregnant" more of a statement than a question.

Raven brushed some hair away from her face "Yes I ended up pregnant, but when I found out he was already fucking a girl. Kori warned me about the girl and I told her that she was mistaken. Boy was I mistaken" she looked at her daughter laughing and she was so calm.

Robin leaned against the bench and looked at zoe as well "you both broke up and you didn't tell him about Zoe"

"I called him to tell him about Zoe but he didn't care" she looked at her watch "time to go back to work. Mr. Richardson I would like for you to keep that information to yourself. The media is always looking to dig up dirt on me. Thank god for my father"

He nodded and stood up stretching his legs and arms. Obviously Raven had let her mask down for him to see something that few had the chance to see, and oddly enough he wanted to be someone who would be part of that few that got to be close to the dark beauty.

once in the office neither spoke about the event. It was relatively quiet.

* * *

Two days later a court date was set for an meeting. It would be a month away. Raven crumbled the piece of paper and growled. So Gar wanted to go on with the trial so be it. Raven stood from her office like a raging dog and walked out of her office to tell Robin to send a letter to Gar.

Once outside she spotted her assistant talking to the same woman. Amber was it? Ah Amber, the one that gave Raven the glare...time for payback.

Amber and Robin were flirting non stop and Amber giggled like a little high school girl. It disgusted Raven. She cleared her throat and neither payed attention.

Oh was she mad now...

"Ahem" she made a stomping sound with her heel and then they turned to her. Amber hurried to get off of Robin's desk and Robin straightened his tie.

"Miss Roth..."

She glared at them both "you get back to work and stop flirting with my assistant. There are times for that. If I cath you again I will fire your ass out of here"

Amber narrowed her eyes and was about to protest "NOW" the other people stopped and watched their boss get that look of hers. Uh oh. Amber was either a goner or was soon going to be.

Robin sighed and turned to amber. In the short days that he has been working with Raven he had learned to interpret her moods. Something must have triggered her off "Amber just go"

She nodded and left.

Raven turned to him and he could have sworn the temperature dropped. Without taking her eyes off of him she directed her next thing to the people still looking at her "DO YOU ALL WANT TO GET FIRED?" with that they all rushed away to do what they wanted.

Robin straightened himself. It would not be wise to seem like a wimp, he wasn't one "Miss Roth is there anything that I can help you with"

Raven smirked and started looking at her nails "why yes Mr. Richardson, perhaps over a candle lit diner and some romantic music"

"Huh?"

"Next time you want to flirt and stop working do it on your personal time. When you are here working for me I expect you to actually work. Do I make myself clear Mr. Richardson or should I twirl for you and giggle?"

Robin was an inch away from telling her to go to hell, he really was, then again he would risk losing his job and the pay was too great to lose "My apologies miss Roth, it will not happen again"

She felt weird. It wasn't that she didn't mind him flirting. It just...she felt like why with that woman? Why not with her. She almost slapped herself for thinking like that. This man was just another man...nothing especial about him..right? Right...

_Except that Zoe talks about him non-stop, wants him to come over to play tea with her oh and lets not forget that she even mentioned how great of a dad he would be. Other than that he is a normal man...fucking asshole I hate him._

"Miss Roth, Miss Roth are you alright?" Raven snapped out of her trance and then turned to her office.

"I need for you to be ready to go over to the list of socialites that agreed for the interview. We will be going to each one starting tomorrow" with that she left a very nervous Robin.

_Oh crap..._ he looked over the list and realized that his father had agreed to it and that his interview was set for friday...good that only left him oh two days to think of something to do. What would Victor do, was the only thing that came up.

* * *

Once home Robin threw himself on the couch. Not happy with the news of knowing that soon he would be face to face with his father...he groaned and turned onto his stomach. But something nice came out of the day...he wasn't blind nor stupid. He saw the brief moment of jealousy his boss had. Raven was jealous and of amber.

He found himself smiling despite knowing that his charade would come to an end soon enough. But would she fire him once she learned that he was Richard Wayne? Well come to think of it that wouldn't be a problem.

Victor walked into the room and just watched as Robin's face went from amused to angry to sulking...what was wrong with the man? He went through more mood swings than a pregnant woman. He laughed and sat down waiting for Robin to acknowledge him.

and waited...

Waited...

Waited...okay there was enough waiting for one day. Victor raised his hand and was about to strike Robin when he caught it in his grip "What that?"

"And what were you going to do Victor?" victor took his hand back and scratched his head.

He stood up "nothing man wanted to know what was wrong. One minute you seem happy and the next you're scowling like someone stole your chick"

Robin also stood and crossed the room towards the window "well I was amused by the fact that my boss was jealous"

Victor whistled "you don't say. So does that mean the little lady has it in for you?"

Robin shook his head and watched the stars "nope. I don't understand what exactly is going on. It seemed like she was, but then the next minutes she's all bitchy and barking orders. I swear I don't understand women let alone that one"

His friend laughed hard and Robin narrowed his eyes "yeah make fun of my why don't you"

"It's just that this is the first time I see you thinking so much about a woman...well not the first time...lately you've been talking about her and her daughter non stop. Are you sure you're not interested in the little lady?"

Robin spun around and glared at the large man who stopped laughing "she's a total bitch. I'll admit that I'm attracted to her, but I don't think I would enjoy her company. But I know that there is this soft spot to her. I can see it when she's with little Zoe and sometimes when she's alone and thinks no one is watching I can see it"

"Woa robin, sounds to me like you like her a lot"

"Shut up. I don't like her that way. I just feel like I have to be there for her to help her and protect her. I don't know why"

Victor snickered and then put on a serious face "don't fall for the boss Robin, you might end up hurting her or she might end up hurting you"

"I can take care of myself and I'm sure she's not a damsel in distress"

"Just letting you know. Anyways why were you upset then?"

Robin walked back to the couch and sat "on Friday my father and I will be face to face"

"What?"

"Miss Roth is doing the interviews for the books and he agreed to the meeting. I can't back out but I don't want him to know what I'm doing anymore"

* * *

The next couple of days were spent with Robin going from here to there. It seemed that the more Raven watched him with Amber the angrier she got. Zoe for her part would stick by him. She didn't want to let her new playmate leave oh no she wouldn't.

Kori had returned from a trip that her job required her to do and was amused to learn that her best friend was firing people here and there. Something was pissing her off. At first she thought it had been the letter from the court, but she realized that somehow it had to do with Richardson.

To test her theory Kori came up with a plan.

Friday morning robin was feeling down. In a matter of hours he would be face to face with the man he hated the most. Raven had noticed his sudden mood swing and decided to lightened up, just a fraction.

Kori who was playing with Zoe smiled. Raven couldn't fool her, she was falling for Robin, but why was she still being mean to him? She cleared her throat and was about to ask her if she liked Richardson or not when Raven stood up frantically and grabbing everything in her way "oh god I'm going to be late to meet with Mr. Wayne. Come kori we have to go" kori stood up and carried Zoe with her.

Once outside Raven asked kori to wait by the lobby and she turned to Richardson "lets go we are going to be late"

"Miss. Roth could I possibly not..." she turned back to him with a glare

"You are going to make us late. Now hurry your ass up" he sighed and gathered his things.

Bruce Wayne was a patient man, but sometimes he didn't have much of it. These people were half hour late and he had taken time from his office to come meet with them. He cursed them in his head and tapped his finger "where are they?" he asked his own assistant.

The woman visibly scared looked at her watch "they are only ten minutes late Mr. Wayne"

"Do me a favor and go find where these people are" before she could leave a child ran into the room and Wayne looked at her "what is a child doing here?"

Zoe smiled at the man "hi mister. My name is Zoe Roth" he chuckled and bent down.

"Well nice to meet you miss roth, may I ask what are you doing here?"

She thought it over and put a finger to her chin "I'm going to help mommy"

He raised and eyebrow "oh, how so?"

"She will help by being a nice little girl and listening to her mother when she calls for her. Isn't that right Zoe Roth?" the little girl frowned and looked back at her mother who was not happy "now come here and stay with Aunt kori" the child walked towards her aunt with a pout on her face.

Raven apologized for being tardy and for Zoe's curious nature. She then began to set things when she noticed that Richardson wasn't in the room "now where did he go?"

Wayne looked at her "who miss Roth?"

"my assistant" _who will be so fired in the next minute_

Kori walked out of the room and Spotted Richardson pacing. She walked up to him "what's wrong? They're waiting for you"

Robin almost yelped and decided that he would not enter that meeting. He grabbed kori's hand and dragged her away from the room. Finally when they were alone he quickly explained everything. What did he have to lose?

Kori gasped "so you are the wealthy son of mr. Wayne?"

He put his hand to his face "yes. So you see why I don't want to be in there"

Kori sat down on the floor and Robin followed suit "Raven must be doing the work. I can't assure you that she won't fire you, robin why don't you tell her the truth?"

He looked at her "no. I'm not that man anymore, and I don't want anything to do with him either. Miss Anders I can't face him and I wont allow him to know who I am now"

she smiled "alright, then I guess we're going to have to come up with something to tell Raven. Go on leave before she comes out and finds"

He lifted her up and hugged her "thank you I mean this" he rushed out of the place before anyone could see him.

Unfortunately deep purple eyes watched them embrace and then watched as he left. And those eyes narrowed deeply

* * *

As usual, Raven's mood was awful. People scurried away from the devil and worked like maniacs. Since the return of their boss and her heated argument with her assistant, people knew not to mention or even look her way.

Raven and Robin where in her office when the argument broke "I thought you were more professional"

"I'm sorry I left"

"Sorry doesn't cut it here Mr. Richardson"

"What do you want me to do then?"

Raven walked up to him "pick up your last check"

His eyes widened "But. Miss Roth I understand that what I did was uncalled for, but I really do need this job"

"You should have thought of that before you left that important interview. You did fine on the others, what was so different about this one?"

Robin took in a deep breath "I wish not to speak of it"

"Of course not, but if I were Amber you wouldn't mind telling me right? Or do I have to be Kori?" Raven spat.

Robin let his eyes widened "this is all about that isn't it?"

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"It all comes down to the fact that you miss roth are jealous"

She laughed "me Jealous? Hardly. Get out and get your fucking check" he instead walked up to her closing their distance. She moved back a little "did you not hear me?"

"Face it Raven...you can't find anyone as efficient as me. Now give me a better reason for me to collect that check" Raven ignored his insolence and walked around to her desk. He didn't let up in his stalking and followed her.

"What do you think you are doing?"

"I will only leave when you admit that you are jealous"

"And like I said I'm not jealous. What is the matter with you?"

"My problem is that you are jealous and wont admit it and because I wasn't able to be present at a stupid interview you took that as an opportunity to fire me. I'll ask you again, were you jealoous of Amber and miss Anderson?" this time he was about five inches away from her.

Raven blushed despite her anger and she tried to move back, but found herself between her desk and Robin. He was grinning and she wanted to smack that smirk off his face, before she could curse him to hell, Robin closed the remaining inches and captured her lips with his.

She at first tried to push him away, but that only increased his grip on her hips. Seconds later they were both giving each other a kiss that poured all their lust into it. Robin smiled within the kiss and before she knew it he had lifted her onto the desk and leaned her down, while he let his hands roam over her.

She moaned and that pleased him greatly.

_What am I doing? This is insane. I can't fall for this idiot._

_Oh god I knew this was heaven...she's so..ah...mine._

_This is not happening. This is...too good. _

He left her lips and began trailing kisses down her neck, while her legs wrapped around him, urging him on. His hands worked their way up from her hips to her stomach...higher up until they reached her blouse and the underside of her breast. At feeling his touch there she moaned again and threw her head back. His nimble fingers began undoing the buttons of the blouse and one of her hands worked itself on his hair.

The spell was broken when she felt his lips upon her clothed breast and she knew that this had gone too far. She sobered up and quickly pushed him away from her. He stumbled and then tried to calm down his breathing. Raven laid their looking at the ceiling while her own breathing was too raged. Robin stood up and waited for her. Raven lifted off the table and quickly did the buttons to her blouse and straightened her hair.

"Raven?"

She didn't look at him "you may stay, but this never happened Mr. Richardson"

"what do you mean? Are you insane? One minute you're ready to let me be near you and the next we are back to being strangers?"

This time she looked up and then he noticed the single tear that ran past her cheek "This never happened, understood? Get back to work and I will get back to mine" she pointed at the door and he quickly left.

Her lips were swollen from the kiss and her pulse was fast. He made her feel things that no man had ever made her feel, and that scared the shit out of her.

They didn't speak of it, neither talked much. All was business for them, while on the inside both were dying to taste each other, both were desperate to hold on to each other.

The day before the trial Raven stayed in her office and had managed to smuggle in a bottle of whiskey. She would drown her sorrows in her liquor the night before the big day at the court. She had told Robin to leave, but he knew that she would need someone. Deciding that he rather have her yell at him for a week than to leave her alone, Robin sat by his desk and waited.

Around twelve midnight Robin walked into her office only to find her weeping by the window. He walked up to her and she turned to him wrapping her arms around his neck "I can't lose my baby"

"It's okay. I will help you anyway I can"

"He deserves no love. I don't want to lose her"

"And you wont. I promise we will do whatever we can"

"Promise?"

"Yes. Lets get you home and give you some coffee. You can't show up to court with a hang over"

She giggled "oh yes I can"

"No. Raven where are you car keys?" no answer. He looked down to find the woman asleep in his arms. He sighed and picked her up. Might as well get a cab.

* * *

Raven couldn't understand what the hell possessed her to actually go on with the ridiculous trial. Nevertheless here she was sitting on the left side looking at the judge who was reading the case. Gar and his..whore...ahem lawyer sat on the right side waiting as well. Zoe was not allowed to the court hearing and Raven was glad, not only was her child too young for this sort of affair, but she didn't want her daughter to know who her _father_ was yet.

The judge cleared her throat "well miss Roth I do say you have an impeccable record and you are well equipped with providing your child the necessities she needs. However you must understand that a child needs more than just a mother. A father is something that is very precious"

oh she could feel Gar grinning. It seemed the judge might even grant gar what she feared "Mr. Logan is engaged and he is also capable of providing for your child. Tell me Miss Roth is there someone significant in your life?"

Raven's eyebrow twitched. She was known to be a cold bitch and Gar was enjoying this thinking that Raven was probably man-less to say the least. She didn't want to lose her child, oh no. The doors to the court opened and Richard stepped in. He was told to bring important papers regarding Gar's illegal years and he stalked up to his boss.

He noted with a frown that she looked on the point of tears. That was odd, she was very cold and guarded her feelings well, what did the judge say? Was the case over? No, that couldn't be it...

The judge clear her throat "is there a problem sir?" Robin looked up and smiled sheepishly.

Raven blurted the first thing in her mouth "he's my fiancé" the others gasped and Gar was seething. This man was going to take his Raven away? No he would not allow it.

"Excuse me?" The judge asked. Robin just kept quiet, trying hard to understand this situation that he was suddenly in.

Raven cleared her throat and her lawyer just shook his head, but this would help them win the case "Robin Richardson is my fiancé. He has worked for one of my father's business partner in the past and I hired him after he was not satisfied with his previous employer. We had encountered each other on numerous occasion and then one day we just felt it"

The judge raised an eyebrow "oh, and how long have you been engaged for?" Robin knew that Raven was doing this to win the case, actually he didn't mind helping her. Zoe deserved to be with her mother not a man who was both a stranger to the child and a bastard.

"Raven and I have been engaged for a week now. I just had to ask her to marry me I love her so much, that I was afraid that I might lose her to someone else or to my once fear of commitment"

Raven looked him in the eyes and in someway she thanked him "yes a week, I wanted to surprise my father and my friends"

Kori and her father both shook their heads. So these two were engaged?

Raven sighed and wished all her heart that the judge would accept that answer.

The judge looked at all parties and grinned "Court is in recess. I shall make my decision in two hours. you're all dismissed" with that said everyone stood or walked out. Robin waited for Raven and she gave him a brief smile. But he knew that she was dreading the decision.

And with found knowledge, so was he.

* * *

A/N...sooooo what did you all think? do you want it down? i'm sorry to ask of this, but i think i'm going through one of those moods of mine. i happen to be very moody and the fact that i'll be traveling to texas on the 5th of July is killing me. please tell me what you think. 


	5. Court case

1Chapter five

Title: Court Case

Author: Angee

Rating: M

A.N well i must say that i'm glad to see so many people like this story...thank you alllll...i'm currently in Texas right now and i had no way of getting on line with my laptop; but i found wireless connection and here i am. This next chapter is not of great importance i think...i still feel like i don't like it much but i'm getting my mojo back. LOL...this chapter is dedicated to those who wanted a court scene...my biggest focus will be how the entire company finds out about the engagement and how well Robin and Raven are sort of force to face them, the media and a very amazed Bruce wayne...that will be taken care off in the next few chapters. This one is just how Gar only...well you have to read it. Bye all.

* * *

Robin dragged raven away from the group. They were all waiting the return of the Judge and that gave the 'supposed' couple time to talk. She knew it was coming, she could see it in his eyes. The way they could talk with each other with just a glance was something that amazed her.

She sighed and walked with him till they reached an area that no one would eavesdrop on them. Robin didn't say anything. He merely let go of her hand and she leaned against a wall. She missed that warmth and again that scared her. It wasn't the fact that she could love again that surprised her, it was that it was so sudden, so soon that it left her breathless and careless.

Raven had worked so hard to keep those feelings from reaching out people, only a selected few were allowed to enter that realm that were her feelings. Robin was slowly creeping into that realm and that was more than what she wanted.

Robin watched her. Her brows were knitted in a sort of concentration form and he smiled. She bit the bottom of her lip and that made her so cute and childlike that he wish he was that tooth that held that lip. It was a shock to have heard her say that they were engaged, but his stomach did the butterfly dance and he knew that he wasn't upset about it or angry. In fact he was rather flattered and wanted to shout to the world that he was engaged to an amazing woman who was a devil as well. But that wouldn't happen. If he knew her this was just a momentary charade that would allow her the opportunity to keep her child.

"So?" so it began. She was not going to back out, what was said was said and there was no way she was going back on her word.

Raven looked straight at him and he gave her a small smile "look, I was desperate and Gar has a lead because he is actually engaged and I'm..well, I'm sorry if you want to end this charade then I understand"

Robin walked over to her and she bit her lip again. He smirked and reached out with his fingers and pulled the lip out. His thump brushed her lips and she held her breath, he leaned forward and placed his forehead with hers "I told you once that I would help you keep your daughter. I'm a man of my word and I'm not going back on what you said"

Raven closed her eyes "thank you" both were so close. Their breath mingling just one more inch and their lips would have met, but as fate would have it that kiss never came.

"AHEM" both pulled apart and were now looking at a very amused Mr. Trigon and a giggling Kori. Her father shook his head in disbelief and walked over to them "so, you two are engaged?"

Raven nodded before Robin could say anything and Kori pulled raven away. Both ran into the bathroom leaving the men alone. Robin swallowed hard and waited for Raven's father thoughts on the matter.

Trigon crossed his arms and looked at the younger man "I've only met with you about three times since you started working with my daughter. Mind explaining to me why she said you worked together with a partner of mine"

Robin laughed nervously and hung his head. So maybe there was a flaw with Raven's plan. He took hold of Mr. Trigon's elbow, the man looked at him strangely "where are you taking me boy?"

Robin looked around and then dragged Mr. Trigon into the man's bathroom. There he checked to see anyone who might be interested in the outcome of the state was present. With good assertion he proceeded to tell the plan of what was going on.

In the women's stall the same story was being told and kori was positively agreeing to help "so I said that we were engaged"

In the men's bathroom

"So that's why she said we are engaged" Trigon rolled his eyes and scowled.

"Leave it to that crazy daughter of mine to come up with something like that"

"I want to help her. I don't mind"

Trigon raised an eyebrow "oh? Do you think the judge will just believe that? Come on you are going to have to prove it"

* * *

Women's bathroom..

Kori was happy that raven might be able to keep her daughter, but "Raven, what if the judge doesn't believe you?"

Raven didn't know what to say? How would the judge not believe her or what would she do to prove it. She looked at her left hand and realized that she was ring-less "I don't know Kori. But I have to keep this up if I want to keep Zoe"

* * *

In the men's bathroom..

Robin paced back and forth "how can she and I prove it?" Mr. Trigon just chuckled and leaned against the wall. The door to the bathroom opened and in stepped the one thing that robin hated more than anything.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" both men glared at Garfield Logan whom seemed pleased with himself.

Robin closed his eyes and made himself calm down. No sense in losing his control over someone so low "Mr. Trigon perhaps we should return back, the judge will be coming back soon"

Gar hated that man and there was no way in hell that he would allow him to take his raven away "pity. I was hoping we could have a talk. You know I wonder how you and Raven are going to prove your sudden relationship. If I were the judge I would second guess it"

Robin turned to Gar "you are right, if you were the judge. But you are not"

gar laughed and looked himself in the mirror "you think you can win this case? Zoe is my flesh and blood and you are nothing. I don't even know what Raven sees in you"

Robin crossed his arms over his chest "what she sees in me is none of your concern. But I guess I was more of a man than you were"

Gar turned to Robin with a scowl that would even rival that of Raven's "oh? Remember this Richardson, I was her first. I took her innocence and I pleased her more than you would ever accomplish. Zoe is the result of that. She was spit fire that raven. Wild and crazy. I'm sure I can still please her beyond her control and she would let me...I don't think you could keep up with her, she would make whores proud"

Robin didn't know what came over him but the next minute he had Gar in a headlock "you will respect her, not only because she is not a whore but because she's the mother of your child. I'm glad you cheated on her I'm glad you are out of her life, because that means I can show her what real love and happiness is about. You are nothing but a disgrace"

Gar pulled himself out of the headlock and shoved Robin against a wall. Mr. Trigon who had kept quiet didn't lift a finger. Perhaps it was time that Gar got what he deserved. If Mr. Trigon had been a lot younger and in better health there would be no force on earth that would have stopped him from killing the bastard for insulting his child.

Robin straightened and with godlike speed punched Gar who stumbled back. He then grabbed the shorter man by his collar "I swear that if you come near her I will kick your ass that no one will be able to recognize you"

Gar narrowed his eyes and with his leg kicked Robin who let go of him. Then Gar punched Robin in the face. Both men started punching and kicking. The commotion was heard and the people nearby ran into the bathroom.

* * *

In the women's bathroom...

Kori and Raven heard people shouting and both went out to see what was going on. People and security guards rushed passed them, both decided to see what was going on. Once they reached the area with the commotion they watched and security guards tried with all their might to pull both Robin and Gar from each other.

"She's never going to forget me"

"I'm going to make sure she does. Raven needs a real man not some idiot who can't decided which woman to be with"

Gar threw another careless fists towards Robin's direction "you won't be able to please a woman like her. Pathetic a man as an assistant. I think you might be looking for an easy way to get up in the world"

Raven was flushed with anger and stalked up to the men "Stop this" neither payed attention to her. The security guards were amazed at how strong these two men were. Raven walked closer and with swift movement slapped both men. They stopped and looked at her "Robin what's the matter with you?"

Robin took deep breaths trying to calm his body down. The little shit head actually put up a fight. Raven could see a bruise taking form under his left eye. She knitted her eyebrows and touched his wound with her delicate fingers. His eyes softened and a silly smile played on his lips.

Everyone watched as she caressed his cheek and the security guard that was holding him knew that he was calmed down. So he let go of him and Robin fixed his tie "I'm sorry about that Raven"

Gar was beyond pissed. Not only did Robin punched him in a few good places but he wasn't being restraint "Let go of me" he bellowed.

Raven turned to Gar and her eyes were blazing with hate "Robin why would you fight? And inside the court no less?"

"I'm sorry I just wanted to..."

She turned to him with the same look "to what? Ruin my chances at getting the judge to agree with me? This could have jeopardized that chance Robin. What made you lash out at him like that?"

Robin frowned and had nothing to say. She was mad that he would defend her? What more could he do to prove to her that he really cares? Mr. Trigon was mot happy with his daughter. Instead of asking what caused the problem she goes and accuses Robin of trying to ruin her chances.

A security guard cleared his throat and everyone turned to him "I'm sorry but both gentlemen will have to be escorted out of the courthouse. There is zero tolerance for fights and no one is an exception"

Robin nodded and turned away from everyone making his way towards the exit. Kori ran after Robin and Mr. Trigon looked at his daughter. Gar was escorted out and Terra met him by the entrance. Once both father and daughter were alone he took her arm "Father?"

"That young man fought for you. That young man did the only thing a real man would do. He defended your honor when it was being trashed. He defended the image of what Zoe's mother is. How can you accuse him of trying to ruin your chances. That young man is ten times better than that piece of trash you got involved with. Now do us all a favor and find him. Talk to him"

He let go of her and left. Raven just stood there. Why would he defend her honor? What did Garfield say that would prompt robin to defend her? About a minute later she was running out of the courthouse in search of Robin and in search for answers.

Kori sat on the steps and Robin ranted on and on about how unfair it was that he tried to do something nice for her and she blows up in his face. She giggled and let him rant on. It was obvious that Robin had the biggest crush on his boss, and it was also obvious that he wanted her to accept him. So the feeling was mutual between the two.

"Ah robin"

"No and she goes and tells me that I ruin her chances"

"Robin"

"And that idiot insult her..."

"Robin..."

"I can't believe her...I tried to..."

"ROBIN" he stopped ranting and looked up at Kori as she still sat on the steps. He blinked a few times and saw as she pointed at a person behind her. His eyes traveled up the steps and came face to face with Raven. She was smiling "I'll leave you two alone now" kori stood and left waving at Raven.

He turned the other way "I'm leaving"

"Wait" he stopped as he took two steps "I'm really sorry Robin. I, this case is so nerve-racking that I was afraid that this fight might ruin it...I'm really sorry I should have known the reason as to why you engaged in such a fight"

"He insulted you Raven. I don't know why it bothered me so much but it did and I had to stop him"

As much as it hurt her pride she needed to get him to be okay with her once again. If he was not happy then it would mean that the fake engagement was off. She cursed herself for being such a foolish person and crossed her arms.

"I'm grateful Robin and I'm sorry for acting out on you. Please forgive me" he smiled and walked up to her taking her hand and making her blush.

"Was that so hard Miss Roth? That's all I wanted to hear"

She glared at him "you wanted me to apologize? That's all?"

"Why yes. It's not everyday that the big bad boss apologizes to one of her lackeys" she huffed and punched him on the chest "ow. Now you are going to have to apologize for that"

Raven turned around from him "keep dreaming" but she had a smile on her lips. Despite the fact that he made her blush he also made her smile more often than anyone. He knew he affected her that way, yet he didn't take advantage of that fact.

He embraced her from the back and she stiffened "what are you doing?" he didn't say a word and she tried to free herself.

"Just relax. Is this so bad?" she scoffed but leaned against him anyways "see. If we are calm and think positively then I'm sure the outcome of the case will be favorable for us" she turned around in his embrace and now were face to face.

Her eyes searched his, his words made her believe anything "how do you do that?" he corked an eyebrow at her not understanding what she meant. Raven rolled her eyes.

"What?"

"How can you make me feel so calm one minute and go crazy the next?" he shrugged while tightening his embrace around her making her leaned even closer to him. He put his face on the crook of her neck. Her heart beat sped up and she felt those butterflies in her stomach.

"I guess that's my charm"

She snorted "a charm that you use on women to get them to weaken up?"

He smirked and placed a tiny kiss to her skin. Goose-bumps already appeared on her pale skin and he smirked even wider. It was his doing "it's working on you, is it not?" this time she pushed him away and glared.

"Harty har har charm boy. That doesn't mean that you are off the hook. You got kicked out of the court and so did the idiot and chances are that we are going to have to return some other time"

"I said I was sorry about that. Look I'm sure that if we go inside and talk to the security guards they might..."

"Come in you two" both turned to see Kori waving them in. What was she all excited about? Either way they made their way towards the bubbly woman and into the court house.

Raven walked up to her friend and father with Robin close behind her "what's the matter?"

Kori turned to them "your father talked to the security team and they agreed that Robin and Garfield can be allowed back. We just heard that the judge returned and it's time to go into the room"

"good I had enough of this and want to get it over with"

They sat waiting for the judge to come out of her chambers. The tension was immense and every so often Robin and Gar would glare at each other. Raven rolled her eyes for the fifth time and shook her head. Those two were idiots in their own world.

The doors to the chamber opened and everyone stood as the old woman took her seat. She looked at both parties and at the people whom were interested in the outcome. She cleared her throat and sat down "you may all sit" everyone did as told and now waited patiently.

"Miss Roth" she looked at Raven and then at Gar "Mr. Logan, I've come to a difficult road block in this case. While you and miss Raven are both engaged to your perspective partner, I had to look beyond that. There is no way that I can proof or disproof either of your engagements, so I've come to the decision"

She took a deep breath and everyone else seem to hold theirs "Mr. Logan as you are the natural father I will allow you visitation rights" he smiled and turned to Raven. She seemed really angry and with good reason "but I will allow Miss Roth to have total custody of the child. She is not only the mother, but she has been a constant member in the development of the child. The visitation arrangements will be left to Miss Roth and she will decide when you can see your daughter. I will advise that you both agree on this matter early and that you can talk to the child and explain what's going to be happening in her life as of today"

Raven smirked. Fine Gar could visit with his...correction her daughter but she would arrange it and she will be present in all of them "do any of you have any questions?"

"I do your honor" everyone turned to Gar as he looked at the judge

"Mr. Logan?"

"I would like to give my daughter my last name"

Raven began to see red "Absolutely not" everyone turned to her "you got the visitation, I think that's good enough. I will not have my daughter carry your name"

"She's my daughter. The judge will agree with me" they turned to the judge

"Miss Roth, Mr. Logan one problem at a time"

Raven glared at the judge and she shrank from that glare "I will not allow him to give her his last name because my fiancé and I will be getting married soon, so that means that he will be adopting her as his daughter. Do you see what that I mean your honor?"

The judge nodded "very well, Mr. Logan it seems that Mr. Richardson was it?" she looked at robin who nodded "well it seems that Mr. Richardson will be adopting Zoe as his daughter. This does not mean that you are not her father or that you can not see her, but it does mean that she will not have your last name. Now since this is solved we have nothing more to discuss. Court adjourned"

Everyone stepped out of the court room and Gar wanted to kill robin. He was stealing his Raven and now he intended on stealing his child? Absolutely not going to happen. Once they were out of the court Gar ignored Terra's advise to let things go and walked up to Raven and Robin.

Robin held the door of her car opened for her as he decided to drive them back to the office. She bid her father a goodbye and was now going to get into the car. Before that happened she felt someone tug on her arm and looked up at Robin "what is it?"

"Seems like Mr. Logan still wants to have a say in the matter" she looked behind her and noticed Gar's approach "do you want to talk or shall we leave?"

Raven never backed from a challenge and it seemed that Gar was coming to challenge her in some way or another "No, lets see what he has to say to us"

Gar clenched his fists and stood before them "Raven I would like to see our daughter soon"

"Oh? I don't know Mr. Logan. Richard and I are planning a weekend getaway for the three of us" Robin gave gar a smile and then put an arm around Raven's waist.

"That's right. I almost forgot all about it honey. This is going to be the perfect chance to tell her about our engagement and that I'm going to be her dad"

If anything made Gar angry then this was it. That bastard was moving in on his woman and taking his kid while he was at it "Raven how can you even be with this man? I love you so much why can't we be together again? I mean I'm Zoe's father and it is better that you and I are together"

Robin let go of Raven and walked up to Gar looking down on him "face it Mr. Logan. You lost a very special woman and I was fortunate enough to be here to give her what you denied her. It's really a shame that you feel all this love all of the sudden while you are not only engaged to miss Terra but are very much sleeping with her. Now if you will excuse us" he turned to Raven and she nodded.

They both got into the car and drove off leaving a very unhappy gar "I'll get her back you'll see. I'll get them both back and I'll be having the last laugh Richardson"

* * *

A/N hehe...i don't know what the hell i'm on right now...well i hope you like it and review it. 


	6. The news spreads

Chapter Six

Title: the news spreads

Author: Angee

Rating: M

A/n thank you all so much for your support and for liking this story. I hope that this chapter is to your liking and i tried to have some comedy in it. Please tell me if you like it much or if you wish for me to take this chapter down and do something else...or though i would not be able to update sooner if that was the case. I'm currently staying in Texas with my younger sister who's going to be a mom soon and i need to be there for her. It gets kind of boring that's the reason why you've got two updates so soon. I'll try to update in another week if the feedback on this chapter is positive.

on a lighter note...some people comment on my grammar and puntuation. I don't really write my stories the same way i write for school or the way i talk. You know how some say you write the way you speak? My reason for writing with errors is that i sometimes dont want to check it or the character comes across as someone who might talk that way. Zoe for instance would talk with bad english because she's just a toddler. in any case i thank you for pointing out my errors but they are done on purpose. I'll try to be less erronous next time then.

Thank you all

* * *

Kori strolled down the busy streets on her way to see Raven. It was a sunny day and the air was warm and comfortable. She hummed a tune and looked at her left hand where an engagement ring rested. Yes she was giddy and extremely happy. Nothing could put a damper on her day.

Kori stopped by her favorite coffee shop and order herself the best frappucino their was. As she waited for her drink she decided to read the morning paper. Still humming her tune as she went from section to section. She was looking for the entertainment section and as she reached her, her face paled and her mouth hung open. _Oh my god!_ she couldn't believe her eyes

"Miss your drink"

Kori kept looking at the picture on the front page and the headline "HOLY SHIT" she yelled and people looked around only to see the tall beauty run out of the coffee shop like the devil was at her heels.

* * *

Raven took hold of Zoe's hand as they made their way into her company. She looked around the main hall and noticed people gazing her way and whispering to each other. What the hell was up with them? She shrugged and walked towards the elevators intent on getting to her office and getting some work done.

Raven smiled for some unknown reason as she saw Robin getting his things ready for work. Zoe squealed and let go of her mother's hand to run up to him. Robin turned to them both and smirked liking the idea of at least being closer than anyone else with the two beauties.

He knelt down and Zoe hugged him as Raven fixed her hair for some reason and straightened her-and she grumbled when she realized this-dress. _What the fuck is wrong with me? Why would I wear this fucking thing?_

Robin stood up with Zoe in his arms and looked at Raven again. His eyes widened and his smile got bigger "you look great" she cursed her body for reacting because she knew she was blushing.

"Thanks, it's a very nice day"

"You like mommy's dress?" Robin nodded "she looks real pretty. Do you think mommy is pretty?"

"She's beautiful" Zoe giggled and raven turned her face to the side trying to hide the blasted blush that would not go away.

"And you like my mommy right?"

"Yes"

"Okay enough of this. I have to work on the books and you Mr. Richardson have some reviews to handle" He chuckled and close the gap between them.

"Why miss Roth are you brushing me off? Or are you trying to hide the fact that I make you blush?" Raven rolled her eyes even with the blush and walked into her office with Robin and Zoe giggling.

"You made mommy smile. I like you a lot"

"I like you a lot too miss roth"

Raven kept smiling as she sat on her desk and read through her morning papers. He was such an idiot but she couldn't help feel an attraction towards him. His words made her body shiver sometimes and she cursed him for making her feel so much. Her eyes read through the news and each section. She got to the entertainment section and rolled her eyes. If she knows Kori as she thinks she knows, that woman was reading every article on that section as we speak.

Kori huffed and puffed as she stood before Robin and Zoe, both looked at her strangely and waited "did...raven...read...the...(takes deep breath)...paper?"

Robin stood up from his seat and walked over to Kori "are you alright? What was that you asked?"

She stood up and showed him the paper...just as he was about to read it "WHAT THE HELL?" both turned to the Raven's door.

Kori flinched and walked over to Zoe taking her hand "Well Robin it was nice knowing you"

"What?" the door burst opened and there stood a very pissed raven with the news paper in a very unrecognizable state.

Robin backed away a little "What's wrong Raven?" he gulped uncomfortable and Raven advanced him. Kori let out a nervous laugh and pulled Zoe "could you explain what's going on?"

A few employees walked down the hallway towards their offices and the trio..correction the quartet let them pass. One of the employees grinned and patted Robin on the back "congratulations Richardson" he turned to his boss "you as well Miss Roth"

Raven of course gave him the deadliest glare and the man nervously left "Raven what did he mean?"

She threw the paper at him and he caught it. He read the article as he let out a soft fuck and then looked her in the eyes "how did they find out?"

"Keep reading?"

"CEO Raven Roth known to be a woman who keeps her private life very much private was seen two days ago on the steps of the family court with a man by her side. The handsome tall man and the very sexy woman were hugging and being very lovey dovey. We have yet to confirm their relationship, but as we can all see from the picture above, these two souls seem to be very much in love. Our body expert who is able to read postures and mannerisms tells us that these two are very much in love and seem to be going through a period of sexual frustration"

He stopped reading and looked up to see Raven blushing. Whether from rage or shyness he would not know "well that explains why I got weird looks from some of the other workers this morning"

Raven walked up to him and took the paper "this isn't a joke Robin. I just wanted us to keep this an affair for the court but now..arrrr" she threw her arms up in the air and Zoe laughed. She turned to her daughter and Kori "hey"

"Mommy you made funny faces" and the giggling began. The grownups just shook their heads and decided to take the conversation into the office.

* * *

Wayne sat in his room while Diana checked her messages. Alfred was giving Daisy her breakfast when Diana screamed. He rushed to their room only to find Diana pointing at the newspaper and Wayne reading it.

"So that's where he has been?"

Alfred was confused "sir?"

"That idiot son of mine. He's been seeing Trigon's daughter"

"The Mr. Derek Trigon?" Wayne nodded. Diana giggled and took the paper again.

"Can my son be actually in love and finally ready to settle down?"

Wayne snorted "probably one of his conquest. That boy is afraid of commitment and you know his partying ways"

Diana glared at her husband "Richard has changed. Usually when you two fight and he leaves he always returns after things have cooled down. But your son our son has proven to you and me that he is serious about taking control of his own life. If this young woman makes him happy then I will be there for them. I haven't seen him in two years and I finally know where he is. And Bruce if you try anything to ruin this you will be sleeping in the guest house"

ooh that hit him hard. But Wayne was never a man to back down from anything. But it was time that he would talk to that son of his.

* * *

Lunch hour...

Robin walked towards the exit when a slender arm wrapped around his waist. He stopped and looked over his shoulder at the smiling Amber "hi gorgeous"

He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath "hi amber" she circled around him till she stood in front of him "anything I can help you with?"

"Well we did have a lunch date that never took place and I was hoping we could go and enjoy it now"

"Amber did you read the paper this morning?"

She looked him strangely "no. was there something of importance?" Robin didn't know how to tell her or cared to do so, but her tugging was making him aggravated. Amber giggled flirtatiously and pulled him towards the exit "I made reservations at a very nice Italian restaurant"

Robin tried to tell her that he wasn't going to go with her or that he was even going to go have lunch at a restaurant, but her persistent tugging cut off any words he wanted to say. Once they reached the door and took a step outside, they were bombarded by flashes.

"That's him" some shouted.

"That's not miss Roth"

"Is he with another woman?" inquired someone else.

Robin put his hands to his face trying to keep the flashes from blinding him and Amber tried to shove people away from her "what's going on? Move away" the security guards were asked to take care of the paparazzi and help Robin and Amber return into the company.

Amber looked at Robin "what's going on? What's with all the paparazzis? I don't think they want to know about a personal assistant so much that they would stalk him even at his job?"

Robin smiled nervously and turned to the security guards "Thanks Ernie, Robert"

The chubbiest guard smiled "no problem Mr. Richardson, but if I were you I would stay clear of going out for a time being"

Amber stumped her foot irritably "I'm waiting for information Robin"

He turned to her "look Amber that's what I meant by if you read the paper this morning..." before he could finish Raven and Kori came out of the Elevator running towards them.

"Ernie"

The guard turned to his boss "Yes Ma'am?"

Raven looked over the shoulders of the people around her and noticed that the media was still there and taking pictures of them "We can't make them move from where they are, but by no means are you allowed to let anyone enter, I mean not visitors not students. I don't want anyone but workers to come inside. And please make sure that the media is kept from asking too many private questions"

He nodded and with the other guard left the his boss and the others. Raven glared at Amber and then turned to kori "Kori please take Zoe home I will be leaving soon as well"

Robin cleared his throat "Raven" amber gasped and looked at him "I mean, Miss Roth is there something that you want me to do?"

Raven massaged her temples and sighed "Richardson you and I have to leave through one of the back ways. I don't want to face this thing today"

Amber cleared her throat and put an arm around Robin "Robin what's going on? Why did we have to miss our lunch _date _because of the media?" Raven stiffened and her glare intensified. Robin gulped his sudden dryness and watched as Raven smiled wickedly or at least that's what it seemed like to him.

Raven just hated the woman. Something about her annoyed her-but she wasn't going to admit that it was because of Robin-then again people always annoyed her "Robin honey I thought you and I were going to have lunch together. I mean that's what _engaged_ couples do. Don't tell me you are blowing me off?"

Robin knew this would only end in either a cat fight or in Amber's case, in her termination "Raven I'm sorry I forgot about it and then amber just came and the media trying to find out about our engagement and all" Amber let go of Robin and with wide eyes watched as he spilled what was going on.

"You are engaged to _her?_" she pointed at Raven

"It's not nice to point miss dell"

Her teeth clenched together "you flirt with me all this time and you are getting married to _HER?_"

People stopped what they were doing and watched the trio "hehe, well yes I did flirt I'll admit it, but that was innocent fun"

Amber walked up to him and slapped him "innocent my ass. Flirting means you like the person"

He rubbed his cheek "no where does it say that. Flirting is part of my attitude and I flirt with any woman. I mean I even flirt with Raven's nana" he laughed remembering that day when her nana called from her trip and wanted to speak with Raven. Raven giggled a little and remembered when she told her not to let that one go.

Amber was not a happy woman oh no she wasn't "you idiot. I was flirting because I was interested in you, maybe we would have slept together. But no you had to go and fall for the devil like every other fucking idiot in this company" she turned to raven "I don't see what's so great about you. You are a cold hearted bith"

Raven could do one of two things, she could beat the bitch for actually having the balls to call her that while her employees watched and murmured about them, or "Miss Dell I will bypass your present mood swing and think of it as your monthly time, but you are so fucking FIRED"

Amber took a step back as so did Robin. Raven could be so scary "FINE"

"GET YOUR CHECK AND GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY COMPANY" she turned to her other workers "AND DOES ANYONE ELSE WANT TO JOIN HER?" everyone pretended to work once more and rushed to do their things.

Raven waved at the peeved woman and decided that she had enough.

* * *

Robin had helped Kori and Zoe leave the company through one of the back ways and then rushed back to his floor very aware of the stares he got from some of the people. Raven walked into the bathroom and sat there thinking about a possible story to cover up for the mess from the paper.

Two female workers walked into the bath room "I can't believe Amber got fired"

"I know. I mean Miss Roth has been a hard ass for a long time, but to fire Amber because of a man?" the other shook her head.

"I think she did right Liza. Come on Richardson is hot and if they are engaged why does amber have to try and flirt with him?" Raven smiled. She liked that one.

"Oh? Don't forget he flirted too. If I were miss roth I wouldn't forgive him so easily"

The other woman laughed "do you know that about half of the males down at accounting hate Richardson. They say that he wants to date miss roth and then marry her so he could have her fortune"

Liza wiped her face "That would be harsh, but she would deserve it. I mean the woman is a total bitch with everyone" Raven snared and wanted to slap the woman so much. She was a bitch because life had treated her so badly, better yet Gar had.

The other woman rose an eyebrow at her "I don't know why you hate her so much"

Liza slammed her hands on the sink "why? Because the man I love is crushing over her that's why. And is always Miss roth this and Miss Roth that" she mocked in a tiny voice.

The other one laughed "haha, look now that Miss Roth is engaged I bet he will have to look at someone else"

Liza rolled her eyes "yeah I'm second serving. No way. Let that bitch marry for all I care, but Alex will never look my way"

Raven had enough and opened her stall. The women gasped "maybe if you realized that the bigger bitch here is you then he would pay you more attention. It's not nice to talk about others behind their back and judge them like you know their life story. Change that negative attitude of yours and maybe just maybe he might spare you a second glance. But if I were him I wouldn't even bother with scraps" with that said Raven washed her hands and then walked out of the bathroom.

The two women stood shell-shocked and stunned "did that just happened?"

Liza nodded with out a word.

Raven put her hands to the glass of her window. The sky was sunny one minute and now it was as dark as night. Thunder broke through the sky and the temperature in the office dropped. So many things had happened. The news people didn't leave as of yet and the news channels were buzzing with the news of Raven's potential lover seeing another woman.

Why was it so hard to just...her thoughts were cut short when warm arms wrapped around her waist and she was pulled against a chest "Why are you so quiet?"

Raven closed her eyes "there is nothing I wish to talk about, especially with you"

"Why are you angry with me? Is it because of the amber thing?" she snorted.

"You wish. To have two women fight over you. Please spare me"

He tightened his hold on her "jealous?"

"Sure I'm jealous, I'm extremely jealous of such worthless woman" but deep down she really was. Curse him...curse him.

Robin laughed then planted little kisses down her neck "admit it, you were seething with jealousy, I must say I'm flattered"

"Idiot"

"I love you too" she stiffened and he felt it. His eyes widened "you know I'm kidding right?" he had taken it back, but he knew he had meant it. That was scary. Never in his life had he told a woman that he loved her. All the time he had never thought about relationships and the potential fact of actually having a family, but with Raven all those thoughts were thrown out the window so to speak.

Why did that hurt? Both wondered why it hurt so much.

The rain began to fall. At first it was small drops and soon it progressed to a heavy downpour. Both stayed in their embrace ignoring the phone rings and ignoring everything around them. Silence could always speak more than words.

* * *

"Fire me she says. Fire me? I will show them" Amber made her way out of the company and right into the arms of the media. Immediately they bombarded her with questions and her mind began to work.

"What is the name of the young man?"

"What is their relationship?"

Amber grinned "one question at a time. My name is Amber Dell and I used to work for Miss Roth and Trigon Publishing"

A female reported raised her hand and Amber nodded to her "What do you mean used to?"

Her grin widened "well Miss Roth didn't like the fact that her Fiancé Mr Richardson, that's his name by the way, Was flirting with me non-stop and he even asked me to lunch with him. She made a big deal about it. If you ask me she must be feeling very insecure about her relationship with him" many reporters scribbled on their notepads and others made calls to their bosses.

_Lets see how they handle this. You might have fired me but I will make you both pay._

"You said his name is Richardson?"

"Yes, Robin Richardson and he is Miss Roth's personal assistant. If you ask me I knew they would end together. You could tell things went on in her office"

The reporters took pictures and recorded the whole thing "Well I must get going. Seeing as my former boss might not like the information I dissolved" with that said she left with an umbrella in her hand and a skip to her walk. Yeah life was going to be good for her.

* * *

Gar slammed his hands on the table. News of Raven and her idiot all over the news. Of course since the Ice queen has never been seen with a man in all the years that she has been CEO. The first year she had been out of the public eye because Zoe was just born and needed her mother more than anything, then the years after that when her employees found out about her daughter they were made to sing a contract swearing that they would not dissolve information about her or any potential father.

He tore the paper in half and Terra shook her head "I can't believe you Gar. We are engaged and you are still pinning over her?"

Gar ignored his girlfriend's rants "For goodness sake's Gar. I'm your girlfriend. What's the matter with you? You fucked me and left her for me, why are you so angry that she's moving on?"

He slammed the chair "Why? Terra I'll tell you why. I don't care about you. I just asked you to marry me because I knew it would be hard to get Zoe. But you are not the type of woman that I want by my side. As much fun as we had you are just that. Fun. I haven't stopped loving her and I never will, mark my words that I will have her back and the bastard will be part of the past"

Terra let the tears fall down and with a sob ran from the kitchen and into their room slamming the door. Ten minutes later the frantic woman came out with her belongings and didn't even spare him a glance. With all of that he managed to stay calm. Deep down he was planning something and he would have his raven back and their daughter.

* * *

Robin chuckled as Raven glared at him "that was one of the most embarrassing things that have ever happened to me" Robin kept laughing and she only sipped her wine.

"Alright I'm sorry. It's just that I would never picture Raven Roth as a poet and actually falling on her face when she was going to give her performance" he took a sip of his wine as well.

"Shut up"

He took a deep breath "I'm glad you are not moody anymore. I told you it was a good idea to have lunch here in the office"

she shrugged "yeah I guess you were right" Robin had decided to order food from his friend's restaurant and had it delivered. They were sitting on the floor in her office with two plates full of food and wine to top it all. He wanted to make her relax and it seemed that it worked. To anyone else this would look like a romantic dinner not that he minded.

"Don't worry is not as embarrassing as me puking all over the first girl that asked me out" at that she broke down laughing and he narrowed his blue eyes at her "yeah real funny"

She brought hand to her mouth to try and keep from laughing "I'm sorry it's just that" she broke down again and this time he joined her. He was mesmerized by the twinkle in her eyes and how her cheeks were rosy. All in all she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

He wanted to touch her, to kiss her, to feel her in his arms again. What was the matter with him? Well he hasn't slept with anyone in over three months and that was a long time. He smiled remembering a time when he had women coming in and out of hotel rooms on a daily basis. Before his sister was born he was known as a heartthrob and for sneaking girls into his room without his parents' knowledge. But when Daisy was two she walked in on him and a girl and that was the end of his free reign.

Sadly that did not deter him from sleeping with women and enjoying it. He had fallen for a girl once but she proved to be like the rest of them. Always looking for his money or instant fame in school. In college he limited his intake of girls to a selected few and made sure that people didn't associate him with his father. Victor was a great help throughout all of that.

But sitting here in an almost dark office on the floor eating pasta with a woman that was in some sense untouchable, made his heartbeat quickened and his body ache for the feel of hers. She was simple, never frivolous and always reserve. The light dress she wore was hiking up her legs and he was able to see their firmness and wished to have them wrapped around him once more.

Robin looked around the office and his glance landed on the desk. He could still remember when they were almost at the point of making love. His eyes widened again _making love? It was always a one night stand or a great fuck. What are you doing to me Raven? Better yet, why do I want you to continue to do this to me?_

Raven stopped laughing and just observed him. He was a mystery and she wanted to discover him. Sometimes he would be so quiet that she at times forgot that he was even there in her office or outside of it. Other times he was flirting and making her blush and she couldn't fight his hold. The one hold he had over her. No other man had that kind of hold.

She wanted him and she didn't know how long she would wait. He was gorgeous and at the same time sweet. She crawled on her knees and hands and knelt before him. Robin jumped slightly when he felt her hands brush some of his hair away from his eyes and he locked his blue orbs with her lavender ones "Raven?" he whispered and before he knew it she captured his lips with hers.

Raven moaned and straddled his hips and his hands went to her hips steadying her "raven" he said while she let go of his lips and kissed his jaw.

"You drive me crazy Robin. Why do you do this to me?" he smirked and made her back hit the floor while he laid onto of hers. She gasped as his hands found her breasts and Robin made quick work of landing butterfly kisses down her throat.

"I must say the feeling is mutual Raven" they would have giving in to their passion, their lust or whatever it was had it not been for...

"Ahem" both froze and at the same time looked towards the door "hello there"

"Daddy" raven quickly pushed robin off of her and fixed her dress since her underwear was showing and Robin buried his face in his hand "what are you doing here?"

Mr Trigon laughed and closed the door behind him "came to see what you were going to do about the news. But I see I came in a bad time. Hello Robin"

Robin stood up helping Raven "hello Mr. Trigon"

Trigon sat down "we need to talk Raven, my house is being surrounded by these idiots down there and they even followed me. Now I don't care much about their gossip, but I hate it when my privacy is being invaded" she walked around her desk.

"I'm sorry I know this is a pain, but I didn't think that we would be caught. I wanted to keep this only a fair for the court but..."

He raised a hand to quiet her daughter "it's alright, tell me what are your plans now?"

Raven sat down as Robin decided to pick up after their meal "I don't know Father"

"what happened to 'daddy' my dear daughter?" she rolled her eyes at her father and he laughed while standing up "please use protection while you are at it my boy I got to go"

"DADDY!" screamed raven and both men laughed as Mr. Trigon left the office. He popped his head back.

"Seriously think about you next course of action" she waved him out and Robin stood by her desk.

"You can leave too" he pouted "out now"

"But we were going to have fun" she growled "alright. See you later. Want me to drive you home?"

Raven shook her head "no, make sure that when you leave that they don't follow you they are known to be vicious when they want their gossip" he saluted her and she threw a paper ball at him. One alone she giggled and touched her lips _man we were so close. Thanks dad, you always managed to come on a bad time.

* * *

_

A/N 00 that was unexpected. this chapter sort of wrote itself and Trigon was just too funny. oh my goodness. What should happen next? i'm thinking that Robin gets followed by the media and somehow he is forced to live with Raven? No? yes? you decide. 


	7. Vacation pt 1

Chapter Seven

Title: Vacations

Author: Angee

Rating: M...Slight lemon at different parts of the story...LOL

A/N well hello everyone. i'm back as i promised. Anyways there is a big surprise for all of you near the end of the story. Slade makes and Appearance, BUT and this is a big BUT...there is somethign about him. that's the surprise. Also I had watched the END before it aired here in the USA and i loved it, seeing it here made me love it even more. Come on the Raven and RObin moments were to die for. And not to bash on starfire, but i just think that Robin and her don't go well together. I like her with other characters but Robin is more complex and she's too naive...they say opposites attract, but sometimes having someone who has similar things as you is an easier way to develp a relationship.

Enough of this bullshit...thank you all for liking this story and allowing me to achieve more than a 100 reviews...Arigatou Gozaimasu Minna-san :bows:

* * *

"Did you find me the information needed?"

"Yes Wayne. The address you requested is on your desk" Bruce Wayne smiled as he entered his office.

Upon picking up an envelop he turned back to his phone call "Thank you Clark. I'll see what I can do to repay you"

The man on the other line chuckled "no need. It's about time that kid got a little visit. I saw him on the paper. I can't believe he is using an alias. But what do you expect when the kid just wants to forget where he comes from. By the way good luck with Trigon. He may be friendly with you, but I don't think he might be too happy with his daughter marrying. And wait till he finds out about who Robin really is"

"Yes I guess that will be a problem. In any case I'm going to see him tonight. He might be home by now"

* * *

Trigon was smiling and toasting with some old friends that 'miraculously' dropped by with some poker chips and some wine "Finally that child is getting married Trigon. My son has been in a sour mood all morning, but that will pass. I'm sure your daughter is happy" said one of the old men.

Trigon looked up "yes" _hopefully she will actually marry the young man and I can rest assure that she will be well taken care off._

For years Trigon has been trying to tell his only child, his little princess that he was not going to be around for too long. He has been battling a long fight with lung cancer and simply could not tell anyone. His wife died when raven was just five leaving him to raise her and nurture her.

Considering his sudden task of fatherhood, he managed and was glad to say that Raven turned out okay. With the minor mishap of getting pregnant at seventeen by some idiot, she still made it out okay and showed him and people that she was a force to be reckoned with.

Then his little granddaughter. She was a shining hope and only wished that he could be there for her a little bit more. Raven's happiness as well as Zoe's somehow rests in the hands of that young man, and for once Trigon will do everything to make sure those three stay together.

"Yes she's really happy and I can tell she's falling in love" with his only reply.

* * *

Robin was cursing as he ran. The media was high on his tail ever since he drove off from the company. They were somehow spotted coming out of the back way of the company and to help raven he decided to make a diversion to try and get them to follow him. Hopefully she was okay in her home and he would soon be okay in his.

He left his car in the garage and ran up the steps instead of taking the elevator. The garage was private so the media was nowhere in sight. Taking the stairs was best because they would not see which floor he lived.

Robin breathed in sharply and thrust open the door to his floor and dashed straight to his apartment. Closing the door behind him he let out a sigh of relief and slumped back against the door and closed his eyes "hello son"

His eyes opened and widened dramatically. In front of him stood his father with a smirk looking down at him as if he were still a child "what are you doing here?"

Victor came out and rubbed the back of his head "Robin I tried to call you but your phone was off. Listen man I let him in because he just wants to talk"

Robin walked up to his father "leave"

Bruce Wayne ignored him and walked over to the couch and sat down "why? I came to congratulate Mr. Richardson"

Robin clenched his fists "I said leave"

Wayne smiled "tell me Richard Wayne, do you happen to know who this Mr. Richardson is?"

Oh the fury was building. Robin threw his briefcase across the room in a blinding fury and Victor backed away slowly "What the fuck do you want Wayne?"

Wayne let his son's disrespect fly off the wall not really caring "I came to tell you that you will be taking over the company once more"

"No"

"And that you are to come visit your mother and sister every Friday for dinner" Robin was shaking with anger.

He walked towards his father once more and Wayne stood "I do not have to listen to you and I don't care for your company"

"You will do as I say or I'll just have to let your little Raven in on your little secret. Not just her but the media as well. See how much she will like to know the real you" robin punched his father squarely in the jaw and Wayne fell to the couch nursing his wound.

"You son of a bitch. I don't want anything to do with you. I'm moving on"

"You're a goddamned pathetic Assistant for a spoiled child. I didn't raise nor did I payed the top schools for my only son to be at the beck and call of a child that's three years younger than he is. I will not repeat myself again Richard, I will be expecting you at the office every morning"

"I work for Raven Roth. I will not leave my job and look after your fucking company"

"Fine, the company is out of the question, but in return you will come over the house every Friday through Sunday. I don't care what you tell your fiancé I don't care what excuse you use, but you will report to our family dinner and you will enjoy for the sake of your mother and sister. They want to know more about your new life and that's all I'm going to say to you. Now take it or leave it, but I must warn you if you leave it, I will tell Raven the truth"

Robin walked up to the door and opened it "GET OUT"

Wayne went to the door "I'll see you this Friday"

"I'm going away for the weekend with Raven"

"That's alright. I'll see you next weekend then. See you soon son"

Robin closed the door on his father and then walked into his room, the day just got even worse.

Around eleven in the night his cell phone rang and he picked it up "hello" was his sullen reply.

"Did I wake you?"

He sat up from his bed "Raven is something wrong?" he heard her small giggle and found the corners of his mouth curving. Her voice always calmed him.

"No. I wanted to know how you managed to get home with the mob after you"

"The mob?" he was confused.

She laughed "the media Robin. None of them followed me, I wanted to say thank you"

"Well aren't we the lucky one? I was followed all the way home. Some are still out there as we speak"

"I'm so sorry for causing you all of this" he was quick to say no that it was fine.

They couldn't believe it, they actually spent two hours talking. Mostly about what they had dealt with that day, and then how they would deal with the couple of next ones. He found comfort in talking to her and she too found that comfort.

At two in the morning Robin yawned and Raven chuckled "I'll let you get back to bed Robin"

"Raven, do you want to do something this weekend. Just you, Zoe and myself?" she was quiet for about a minute before she sighed "Raven?"

"Alright. What would you like to do?"

"I'll let that be a surprise, I'll see you at the office tomorrow. Sleep tight and dream of me"

She scoffed "yeah keep dreaming boy blunder"

"I shall dream of no one but my dear sweet raven"

"I'm not sweet"

"Good night" she said the same and both hung up, and both felt as if they were back in high school.

* * *

The feeling of dread was something that Robin was not accustomed to. But when he was heading off to work he was confronted with more media people snapping pictures away and asking questions a mile a minute. That only increased his aggravation. Once he made it to the company in a sour mood he was assaulted with papers upon papers courtesy of his Raven.

For an hour she watched him work. It seemed he was not having the best of days and the fact that the media was still out there made her angrier. She was responsible for this and cursed herself mentally for being so insensitive and making him work double. _Oh well, I'm not going to change all of me because of him._

Lunch hour came and Raven asked if he wanted to go somewhere and he said no. She was hurt by it and quickly went into her office. Robin leaned back against his chair cursing himself for being rude to Raven, but he was trying to figure out a way of telling her who he really was. The papers seemed so dull and he wanted to just bask in her presence.

So he stood up and walked into her office to find her resting her head against her chair and her eyes closed "Raven" she opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Are you done pmsing Robin?" he laughed mockingly and then walked over to her desk sitting on the corner of it "you are moodier than women on their period. I just had to ask before I was brushed off easily"

Robin smiled and leaned forward his lips hovering over hers "I was coming in here to say that I'm sorry, but I get insulted? What should I do then?" his breath fanned over her lips and it was becoming more inviting by the minute. Her eyes held a twinkle and he traced her jaw with one slender finger.

Raven moved closer just barely touching lips with his "you could always apologize with actions instead of words" he rose his eyebrows quizzically at her and then grinned.

"As the lady wishes" their lips met and he was quick to bite her lower lip asking for entrance which she granted to him. Robin snaked his arms around her middle and lifted her up from the chair eliciting a moan from her as her lips pressed tighter to his.

Maneuvering himself he was able to sit on the chair bringing her to his laps and then letting his hands work themselves up her shirt finding her mounds and molding them to his liking. She moaned again and her breath hitched. She pulled her lips from his "what's happening to us?"

Robin's eyes were half lidded and his lips were suddenly dry. Raven leaned down again kissing him for all that was worth it and his hands tweaked her nipples hard. She arched her back letting her breast press against his hands "ahhh" was her only husky reply.

Once again they could have made it further but as always they we're once more interrupted by the phone. Raven groaned then pulled away from Robin. He continued to knead her breast through her bra and kissed her neck as she answered the phone "Raven Roth"

"Raven you have to put Channel 9 quick"

"What is it Kori?"

"Just put it" Raven batted Robin's hands away and stood up winning herself and man that was half pouting and half growling. She laughed at him then walked over to her T.V on the wall and turned it on.

There were many reporters on and Amber was in the middle of all of them. Both Raven and Robin watched as the interview she gave to them told of who Robin was and that they were Flirting.

"That bitch told them everything that went on"

Robin stood behind Raven "she's pissed off"

"This isn't good. They make us seem like we you know"

He turned her around "know what?"

She pushed him lightly "she said, well you know like we are having sex in this office. And she called me insecure. Insecure my ass. I'll show that bitch not to mess with Raven Roth" she walked over to her phone and dialed.

"This is raven"

"Hello miss Roth, what can our law-firm do for you this time?"

Raven smirked "I would like to sue an ex-employee of mine. The woman signed a contract when hired stating that no private information of anyone of the company would be disclosed. Not even the private life of a janitor. Miss Dell broke that contract by going publicly and expressing news about not just a peer, but about her former boss as well"

The man laughed "she's so toast. Well I will be handling the case right now Miss Roth. I'll have word of the outcome very soon"

"Thank you Tex, I'll be looking forward to it" she hung up and Robin shook his head "what?"

"I hate to be Amber right now. Anyways I came to tell you that we will be leaving tomorrow at five in the morning"

Raven looked up at him "why so early?"

"It takes us a while to get to where I'm taking you and Zoe. Also pack a bathing suit" Raven just gave him a strange look.

She walked up to him and poked him on the chest "are you trying to get me out of my clothes Mr. Richardson?"

He brought her closer to him pressing her body to his form "oh I'm trying to do more than just to get you out of your clothes"

"Back to work mister"

"Come on, can we just have lunch then?"

"Depends"

"On what?"

"Where you are taking me"

"Anyplace you want" and with that both left.

* * *

Amber awoke to a pounding on her door "I'm coming, geez relax you bozo" she tied her robe tighter around her petite form and pushed her hair back "Hold on" that stupid pounding continued. She growled and then swung the door opened "WHAT?"

The man in a black suit smirked down at the peeved woman and then handed her an envelop "lady you just messed with the wrong woman"

She took the envelop "what's this? And what woman?"

He bowed mockingly at her "that you will find out once you opened that envelop. Have a nice day Lady" he left and she slammed the door shut.

She opened the envelop and suddenly dropped the letter "That bitch is suing me? Me? Oh I will kick her ass for this shit...oh no better yet I'll take her man and then I'll make her watch us do everything she will never get to do with him...RAVEN ROTH YOU ARE SO GOING DOWN"

Outside her apartment "KEEP IT DOWN YOU LUNATIC BITCH" Amber narrowed her eyes and then sat down on her couch. Fine raven wants to sue lets see what will come out of it.

* * *

Raven rolled to her side and scowled as she hit her head on the headboard. She heard her daughter giggle but refused to open her eyes "daddy, mommy looks funny" she opened her eyes fast and adjusted them.

"She sure does honey. Why don't you go and get your things ready while I make sure mommy is really awake" Zoe looked up at Robin and smiled.

"Okay daddy. Mommy hurry up" Raven stopped brushing her eyes with her hands and looked up as Robin smiled down at her. Zoe was heard giggling and Raven landed back on the bed sighing.

"What are you doing here? Wait, better yet how did you get in?"

Robin sat on the bed "nice pj's" she sat up again bringing the sheets up to her chin covering her nightie which was black but see through. Great she just had to put that one the night before because her short and t-shirts were dirty.

"Shut up pervert. And answer my questions?"

Robin knew that she was difficult, but just-awake-and-not-ready-for-the-world-raven was even more difficult "well today we are starting our vacation for the weekend and decided to come early and help you girls with the stuff and you need to be more careful with Zoe, she opened the door for me. I told her not to do that again and she answered me by saying 'okay daddy'"

Raven shoved him off the bed and he stood up helping her stand as well. She didn't care about what he would see so she let the sheets drop and walked over to her bathroom with Robin close behind her "want to see me pee and shower lover?"

Robin sat on the sink counter top as Raven began to brush her teeth and then wash her face. Soon she told him to leave the bathroom as she was in dire need of using the toilet. He walked into Zoe's room and helped the little girl with packing.

It was officially five ten in the morning and both Raven and Robin had everything in the car as well as Zoe strapped into her car seat. She fell asleep even before they left. Once on the road Robin couldn't help but think about which was the best way to break the news to Raven. It would be a matter of time before she learned the truth and it was better that he was the one to tell her.

Raven smiled at Robin once in a while and he would cath her watching him from the corner of her eyes making her blush deep red. Soon it was around ten in the morning and the squealing four year old girl was singing songs that both grown ups soon grew tired off. Nonetheless they let her continue on.

Robin spotted a rest stop and decided that they needed to stretch their legs and eat something. He picked Zoe up in his arms and Raven walked next to him. Robin took her hand in his and laced their fingers together. She gasped suddenly and looked up at him "what?"

"Nothing" and her smile did not come off her face as they sat down to eat.

"How long till we get there?" Robin stopped feeding Zoe and turned his attention to the woman that had his hormones acting up and his heart speeding up.

He looked down at his watch "in about an hour we should be there"

"Are we ready to leave now? We can take the rest of the food to the car. I don't like very crowded places" he nodded and Raven walked over to him taking Zoe in her arms and then walked out with Robin carrying their food.

She strapped Zoe into her car seat "mommy I'm sleepy" Raven kissed her daughter "then take a nap baby" she nodded.

Robin placed some of the packed food in the back next to Zoe's seat and then leaned forward Kissing the little girl "daddy wake me up please?"

"Sure honey. Take your nap now. We will be there soon"

The drive was quiet and content. Zoe napped away as they passed scenery after scenery and Raven found herself almost in dream land as well. Robin looked over to find her closing her eyes slowly. It would be another half hour till they reached the place.

Her eyes opened suddenly when she felt herself being moved. Fear welled up inside her thinking someone was going to hurt her and she began to wave her arms wildy "Raven it's me" she blinked her confusion away and looked up to see beautiful blue eyes watching her "it's okay"

"Robin?" she looked around and realized that she was in his arms and that Zoe was looking up at them strangely "are we here?"

"Yeah. I was just going to take you inside and let you rest. You were really sleeping I didn't want to wake you" he let her down on her feet and allowed her to look around.

There was a lake and a few houses around. The air was fresh and the sun was beating down on them. She could see and hear the laughter of a few children and watched as her daughter ran up to the lake's shore. "This is beautiful" she felt him wrap his arms around her torso "where are we?"

His chin rested on her right shoulder "this is my summer house on Hampton beach in New Hamshire" was his reply. She nodded.

"How did you afford this house?"

"A gift from my mother. Come on I'll tell you all about it later" they walked up to Zoe who began to play with some rocks and throw them into the lake.

"Daddy this is pretty" she ran to him hugging his legs.

Raven laughed "I can't believe she is still calling you daddy" he picked her up in his arms.

"I don't mind, right honey?"

"Aha. Can we go in the water pleaseeeee"

"Only your mommy can say so" both turned their blue eyes on raven with identical pouts.

She rolled her eyes and walked over to the car to get her things out "Fine, let me get my suit on and you as well zoe. Come on" Robin walked into the house while raven got her bag out seeing as Robin had taken his and Zoe's out already and placed them on the porch of the house.

She looked up at the house and was amazed at how pretty it was. She would definitely relax.

The water was as expected. Not too cold and not too warm. Zoe was being held by her arms by Robin as he helped her swim and Raven was behind him holding him close. They looked like the perfect family and those that watched them could see happiness.

Robin lifted zoe high up above him and the water "higher" she nodded.

"Careful" a beautiful day in deed.

Later in the day, the little family decided to hit the town and head for the vendors market. They were surrounded by people thus Robin had to take Raven's hand in his and carry Zoe on his shoulder for a time being. Not that he was complaining. They were having the best time of their lives, yet the nagging feeling of fear still lingered in Robin's head.

How could he tell Raven that his actual name is Richard Wayne and that he was the heir to Wayne corporation? And how would she take it all? He was technically lying to her, but it wasn't purposely done. Oh no. Robin really did wished to be someone else. Not to be the shadow of Bruce Wayne. It was already hard to live life as an independent man, it would be much harder to live it as an millionaire who probably would be surrounded by fake people and women after his money.

Raven seemed to be attracted to him as much as he was attracted to her and Zoe truly accepted him "Robin?" he blinked and looked down at the woman that was standing before him.

"Huh?" was his intelligent response

"I asked if you were alright? Do you want to head back?" he shook his head and felt Zoe playing with his jet black hair "then what's the matter? Are you sick?" she put a hand to his forehead and he melted in her touch. When she pulled her hand down he leaned down and captured her lips as Zoe squealed. Both from being pulled down with his head and for her mommy and daddy kissing.

Raven moaned lightly and he smirked on her lips "what was that for?"

"For caring. For being relaxed, for giving me a happy day...for being you...and for having the cutest daughter I've ever met" she blushed and wrapped her arms around her feeling very exposed under his gaze "do you not like it when I say these things?"

"I like them very much Robin. But I can't help but think that this is just a spur of the moment. What are we actually doing?"

He spotted some benches and walked towards them with Raven in tow. He placed zoe down and she raced around the bench while they talked "what are you feeling Raven?"

She brushed her hair back from her face "I'm feeling so many things Robin. You make me feel so many emotions that I thought were lost to me. It scares me and I don't like it sometimes. One part of me wants to forget about this whole stupid engagement fluke and the other wants me to make it very real"

"Why don't you want it to be real? I mean it seems we are both on the same page here. Unless I'm reading your signals wrong"

Raven shook her head repeatedly "no. I'm attracted to you very much and somewhere deep inside me you've managed to plant yourself. It just that" he moved closer and took her hand in his "it's just that I barely know you Robin. All I know is that you are my assistant, work for me non stop and that you live with your friend Victor Stone or something. I mean the background check that we did just says that you worked for different people"

"What are you getting at Raven?"

"I want to know more about you, not the workaholic Robin, but the real you. What makes you the man you are, about your family, lovers, friends, anything that will ease my heart and will allow me to move on with you. I want to move on with you so badly that it hurts. Do you see why I'm scared?"

That was logical. Her fear was justified and he knew this would come soon. It was a way for them to be on the safe side instead of trying to consummate something that wasn't even agreed upon as of yet.

Raven stood from the bench. If he wanted her to know him and wanted to make their strange relationship work, then he would have to tell her everything. She had a feeling that he was hiding something from her and she really hated that.

Neither spoke after that and once they were back at the summer house Raven busied herself with getting zoe to eat and then play a little with her. Once it was nighttime she walked zoe to the bathroom and gave her a bath.

She rocked her daughter to a blissful sleep and walked towards her own room. At least they could sleep in separate rooms. Why would he not tell her anything about himself? Was it such a bad thing to want to know? She was pissed and by not talking to him he knew it.

Robin closed the doors and windows and made sure everything was okay. He then walked up the stairs and came across Raven as she exited Zoe's room. She looked him over briefly and then turned to leave in the other direction towards her room.

"Raven wait" she didn't stop and he had to quicken his pace in order to reach her "will you please talk to me" he took her left wrist in his hand "Raven"

"I want to sleep"

"Not until we talk"

she turned around "are you going to tell me what's going on? Or are you going to just keep it to yourself?"

Robin dropped his head a little and his hair covered his blue eyes from view "you have every right to be curious and mad"

"Like hell I do. I don't know why, but I have the feeling that you are hiding something big from me. Are you married is that it? Do you have children? Because you are a natural with my baby, or did you kill someone? Tell me am I falling in love with a killer?"

"That not it at all raven, I'm not ma...wait, did you just say you are falling in love with me?"

_Oh fuck did I say that? Shit there goes my fucking mouth. Great just great raven, why don't you just jump his bones while you are at it?_

"Don't change the subject. Tell me the truth"

"Raven you are right I'm hiding something from you, but it's none of those things I swear. It's just that if I tell you I'm afraid of losing you or having you hate me"

She walked up to him and placed her hand on his cheek "how bad can it be? If you are not a killer or married, how bad?" he placed his hand on her hand.

"I just don't want to lose you raven" his voice dropped "I've been afraid of falling in love and of getting my heart broken, but you make me crazy. You make me laugh and with you I want to get lost, not just lost in this world, but lost in you. I want to be with you and as you are afraid so am I. Can we just talk about this tomorrow. I want to" he swallowed hard and she understood what he was trying to get at.

Raven hugged him tightly to her "I want to get lost in you and with you as well. Robin" that was all the conformation he need and with quick movement he lifted her into his arms and walked in the direction of his room.

It was something that had been building up for a while now. Both had wanted this more than ever. Robin parted her blouse and landed kisses on her chest going lower. His hands worked on her pant button and zipper, while Raven work on his shirt. Their pants grew louder and the more skin he exposed from her, the harder he was becoming.

His shirt landed on the side of the bed as Raven pulled it off. She then let her hands work up and down his chest feeling the taunt muscle and his hardened nipples. Her own nipples were harder and he played with them. His tongue was working on the right one while his hand worked on the left. She arched off the bed trying to relieve something, something was building down below and she wanted it to be released. How was it that she could feel all of this and want to feel more of it.

Robin groaned huskily and was going to be able to taste the forbidden, what he had dreamt of for so long, but he should have known that given their luck that would be impossible for the moment.

"Mommy, daddy watcha doing?" both Raven and Robin froze. His hand on her breast and her hand on, well down below. They turned to see innocent blue eyes looking at them "can I play too?"

Raven was flabbergasted and Robin rolled off of raven and put his hand to his face "did I do something wrong daddy?" she walked over to his side and he shook his head.

"No princess. Come on" he picked her up placed her on the bed and raven buttoned up her shirt and sat down. Robin stood up and walked over to the door.

"Where are you going daddy?"

Robin looked at Raven then to zoe "I'm going to take a cold shower. I'll be back soon, you young lady should get to bed"

"But there's a monster in my room. I want to sleep with you and mommy. Please daddy"

"Alright, I'll be back soon" raven was laughing. It was like they were not meant to take that step just yet. Maybe that was it. They were rushing it. She pulled her daughter to her and laid down placing Zoe on her chest rubbing the child's back.

"Mommy I'm really scared"

"It's okay, I'll be here and your daddy will fight any monster that wants to hurt you"

She sat up with wide eyes "really? Daddy is strong"

"Yes very strong"

few minutes later Robin came back into the room refreshed and calmed down. More importantly the part of his body that wanted so desperately to claim his woman was down. He observed as Raven and Zoe slept in the bed and he found himself liking it. The woman he was falling madly in love with and the child that he loved as his own were resting on his bed. A bed that only had been laid upon by him.

He dressed quickly and then got into the bed making Raven open her eyes "are you okay?" she whispered. He nodded and laid down helping Raven place zoe between them. He leaned down and kissed Zoe's head and then leaned forward kissing raven "good night robin"with that she closed her eyes and her breathing regulated.

For minutes he watched them content to be the one that got to share this bed with them. Garfield was a stupid man, but Robin would not be as stupid "goodnight my loves" he whispered to them.

* * *

Saturday morning had Robin and Raven fighting over the kitchen spatula and zoe shouting for the winner or whoever made her laugh the hardest. Soon the trio were out again and decided to go into the small city and watch a movie.

Robin had excused himself to go and get some popcorn. While he waited someone tapped him and he turned around "well if it isn't Robin Richardson" Robin let his eyes widened and then his mouth hung open.

"Slade"

Slade smiled "it's good to know you remember me my boy" Robin was nervous and looked around. Praying that Raven did not come out to see what he was doing or why he was taking long.

"What do you want?" he sneered.

Slade circled the young man looking him up and down "I saw the most interesting thing on the internet. It seems that you my dear boy are engaged" robin was feeling disgust rise up his esophagus.

"Yeah, so what?"

Slade licked his lips "I must say that I'm quite disappointed. I had my eyes on you"

Robin paled and moved a little back "Listen Slade, stay away from me"

Slade pushed his brunet hair back from his face "it was sad that we parted in bad ways, my dear robin"

"I'm not your dear robin and I quit your company because you tried to rape me you sick bastard. Now leave me alone or I will press charges this time" Slade chuckled and walked closer to the young man that was backing away.

"I always get what I want, but it seems that I couldn't catch you" Raven came out searching for robin and spotted him backing away from a man. The man looked very suspicious. She watched as he put a hand to Robin's cheek and how robin coward away from the man.

She let her eyes narrowed and walked over to them wrapping her arms around her man "you are keeping our baby waiting too long. She wants her daddy and her popcorn"

Robin let out a sigh of relief "oh I'm so sorry honey" raven looked up at Slade.

"Oh, sorry and you are?"

"No one important" he walked away.

"thanks for saving me"

"Who was that?"

"That was an old boss who tried to rape me"

her eyes widened "what?"

"Don't worry I kicked his ass. I just, he gives me the creeps sometimes. Thanks honey" he leaned down and kissed her making sure that if slade was around that he saw them. Both walked back into the theater hand in hand.

In the shadows Slade watched "so you are back my little bird. I bet you are staying at that summer house of yours. A visit is in order and I will dispose of that woman and have you all to myself"

* * *

A/N :grins:; AHHAA>...I"m such a bitch...oooh what do you think of that?


	8. Vacation pt 2returning home

Chapter Eight

Title: pointless in my opinion

Author: Angee

Rating: M

A/N hi...many people have been very surprised by Slade's :ahem: gayness...I dont know about you but i think Slade is too much obssessed with our Robin and that only leaves room for interpretation...this chapter is not really to my liking, but it sort of puts a little background history on Slade and Bruce Wayne and Why robin decided to be Robin...as i asked before, if you dont like the chapter i can always take it off and try to fix it or get a new one...I think that this might be a good explanitory type of thing. also...thank you all thank you so much...i wish this pair was really paired up it would be great...ah if you guys are into the old comics here is a little info...

Robin and Starfire are supposed to get married in the old comic and Raven is jealous that she plants some sort of seed inside Starfire. Raven had the biggest crush on Robin in the comic and i think that if the creators would take a moment of reflection they might realize that these two make a great couple..but i can only dream.

Ja ne minna-san.

* * *

Stargazing was never fun when done alone. But when you had someone you cared about with you that was different. Robin was glad that he had that someone next to him. Earlier they had placed Zoe in her bed as she had fallen asleep in his arms. The role of father was becoming something serious that he wished came true. Taking a deep breath he broke the silence between them and suggested they go inside for some snacks and sit by the fireplace.

Raven placed a thick quilt on the floor as Robin brought them some snacks. She knew he wanted to talk, she knew that he was going to tell her the truth that he has been keeping from her. She smiled as he entered the livingroom and placed the snacks on the quilt and then pulled her down on top of him taking possession of her lips. He released her though "I'm willing to talk"

"I figured as much. I'm all ears" they sat down facing each other "I will listen"

"I know. I just hope you understand my reasons"

"If they are within reason I'm sure I will understand"

He took in a deep breath "I'm not a single child, I'm actually an older brother. My sister's name is Daisy and she is seven. My mother is the most beautiful woman I know, well besides you" he smirked "my father on the other hand is an asshole. All my life I've been told what to do, he has always wanted for me to be the best of the best"

Flashback...

Ten year old Richard Wayne played on the soccer team of his school. His team was losing and this was one of the few game in which his father had attended "Come on Richie Rich" Richard growled. He had never liked that nick name. Just because his father was a very wealthy man didn't mean that he automatically was a spoiled brat.

They were ten to four and the chances of catching up were low. So in the second half Bruce made it his business to take his son out of the locker rooms and have a special chat with him "you are not a loser Richard. Either get your game on or I will make sure that you understand what it means to be a loser"

Richard bow his head "dad, those kids are bigger"

"it's not about size Richard. Use that brain of yours. Prove that you are a smart kid, win the game" with that his father left and Richard's self-steem lowered.

When he arrived home after they had lost the game Bruce told him what a disappointment he was, told him how a girl could play better than him and then told him how he wished his son wasn't such a prissy bitch. Diana yelled at Bruce for doing that to his son.

"You can't just tell him those things Bruce"

"This is your doing for babying him so much Diana. You are turning him into a girl" she slapped him hard and Richard flinched. All this time the young boy kept thinking that every time his parents fought it was all his fault.

Bruce glared at his wife "Fine. Turn him into the sissy that I know he is. As far as I know I have a daughter not a son" with that his father left and Richard ran to his room.

End of Flash...

"That was one of the many times my father put me down. It wasn't uncommon for that to happen"

Raven was hurting for him. How can a father do and say such things "that must have been hard"

Robin smirked "well I showed him. That was one of the reasons why I became the male whore in my high school" her eyes widened "oh yes. I took out my frustration on women. I slept with as many girls as I could, it wasn't strange. I enjoyed the sex. Of course they all slept with me because I was the son of Bruce Wayne"

"Bruce Wayne? You mean you..."

He nodded "that was why I didn't want to interview him when you went. Bruce wayne is my father, and I have been living out of my parent's house and shadow for almost three years now"

"But if you had told me I would have understood. How could you just have kept quiet about it?"

Robin rubbed his temple "I wanted to make a new life for myself. I wanted to be my own person. Not a shadow of my father. He never saw me as his son, I don't think he ever cared. So I took on an alias had a friend in city hall help me with the paper work and Robin Richardson was born"

"And you work for me? Being the son of one of the wealthiest men in Gotham and you work for me?"

He took her hand "I'm glad I do. You met the real me sort of speak. Through this alias I have been able to be the man that I truly am. As Richard Wayne I was expected to act a certain way, to respond a certain way. I hated it all. That's why I kept away from the media most of my life"

"Richard" she said. Sounding out his name and he rather liked it, but Robin was much better "what else have you kept from me?"

"I haven't kept this from you raven or done so intentionally. I have been Robin Richardson for three years and it has become a part of me. I don't regret doing what I did, but you have a right to know the truth. It is up to you, what you will do with this truth now"

She looked him in the eyes "what do you expect me to do? It's not a crime for someone to try and make a new life for themselves, Robin I mean Richard but it will take time to... I don't even know what to say...whoa" he chuckled and moved closer to her.

"I just thought that if I want you to trust me fully that I should be honest with you" he whispered as his fingers caressed her lips "that if you knew this about me that you would understand that my intentions are not to toy with you at all, but to be with you and have you fully to myself"

She blushed and moved closer "selfish aren't we? You forget that I will be shared by you and a very hyper four year old"

"I can deal with that. But I should tell you the rest then"

"Slade?"

His eyes narrowed at the mention of that name "yes. How I met him and why he tried to do what he did. You see when I first left my home I didn't have anywhere to go, my friend offered me his home, but I refused. I'm very prideful and stubborn. So I decided to come live here in my summer home..." just thinking about that disgusting man made him sick.

"What happened?"

"He taught me everything there was to know about wines, it was a good job with a good pay. What was there to complaint about? Oh I know"

Raven hit him "will you just tell me how he tried to rape you?"

"About three months into the job Slade began to treat me differently. He would be everywhere I was or he would call me his 'apprentice' when people where around. It got really weird for me. Then he would ask me to stay after hours and do the accounting for the next shipment. I didn't think too much of it at first, but then he would stay after hours as well. I caught him staring at me once and thought I was doing something wrong. He just smiled at me and that crept the shit out of me"

He took a deeper breath "it got the point where I asked a few peers to stay behind with me and help me finish just so I didn't have to be alone with the boss. But that soon got overused when my so called peers decided not to help me. I wondered why, but no one said a word. One night I was doing the accounting papers when I felt someone behind me, I turned around and there was Slade looking over my shoulder"

Flash...

Robin stood back a little "can I help you with anything Mr. Slade?" Salde smirked and walked over to Robin's desk.

"I see you are almost done here. Why don't you leave it for tomorrow and lets go have some drinks"

"I don't think so sir. I'll just finish these accounts and then I'll head home to sleep" but he would not have none of that.

"Robin, Robin, Robin, you are just a young man. You need to live a little, perhaps take your girlfriend out"

Robin turned back to the papers on his desk "I don't have a girlfriend and I do live a little"

"Oh, no girlfriend? That's great" Robin dropped his pen and turned back to his boss who was looking at him rather intensely. _Was he checking out my ass? This is too creepy. I must be seeing things from being so tired._

Robin shrugged and returned to working on the papers when he felt arms around him. His body stiffened and his eyes widened. Slade's breath was near his ear "it's great to know that you are not with someone" Slade's hand then lowered to where he cupped Robin's front, gripping the member in his hand.

Robin pushed him off "what the fuck? What the hell are you doing?" Slade advanced Robin "are you fucking sick?"

"Robin, my dear robin I know you've noticed. Almost everyone here has. It's no secret that I want you" Robin took his suit jacket.

"This is sick and I'm out of here" he was about to walk away when Slade grabbed his arm shoving him into a desk.

"Not so fast my apprentice. I say when you leave" he lowered his body. Robin kicked Slade's leg from under him. Robin kicked Slade on his side.

"You fucking sick bastard" he kicked one last time and turned around "sick bitch" with that Robin walked away from slade only to find himself falling face first. Slade took hold of Robin's left leg and pulled him to him. Robin's face ached and his eyes were blurry. That fall was hard.

Slade punched Robin repeatedly and Robin screamed in pain "I told you, you go when I say so"

Robin tried to block the punches and kicked his legs wildly "fuck...stop it you bastard" slade then groped the disoriented young man "st...stoppp" Robin was able to kick Slade harder and the older man fell on top of him. The young man shoved Slade away from him and struggled to get up "arrr" his face was aflame with pain and felt like just dropping to the floor and never getting up.

The door to the office opened and a janitor came in "is there a prob..." he noticed Robin's bleeding and bruised face and rushed to him and the noticed his boss getting up "Mr. Slade, Mr. Richardson what's"

Robin placed a hand on the man "hospital...please" the janitor nodded, Richardson was always a good young boy and reminded him of his son "sir..."

"I understand young man. Lets go" Slade only smiled.

End of Flash...

Robin put a hand to his face "I didn't report him because it would have been shameful and my father would have known. I didn't even go back to get my things. I left New Hampshire and decided to crash with my friend victor thinking that it would be for a few days. But I didn't keep a job for more than two months. I felt like every man that was my boss was up to something"

Raven felt the pain in her chest. What a sick bastard. Things had not been easy for him and again that bastard showed himself "you should have reported him robin, if he tried to do that to you imagine that maybe he did it to another guy. That man is too creepy"

"Can we not talk about this anymore"

She dropped her head in shame. It was hard on him talking about it and she could not even imagine what he must be going through seeing the images "I'm sorry robin. I'll be upstairs" Raven stood up and picked the tray with her. Maybe a few minutes alone would ease him.

Robin laid down on the quilt thinking about everything that had happened to him. It was too much and sharing with someone was a very exhausting ordeal. He had told her things that even Victor had no clue about.

Slade...that bastard was still...no, there was no need to worry about slade. With one push he was on his feet and towards his raven.

He entered the room and she was sitting on the bed with a small smile "feeling better now?" he nodded and climbed on the bed "I'm really sorry about making you remember all of that"

"It was time I talked about it a bit...could we just sleep I'm tired" raven complied with his request and just snuggled into him letting sleep claim their tired bodies.

Around two in the morning both were awaken by the breaking of glass and Zoe's scream. Robin jumped off the bed with Raven running behind him, both entered Zoe's room and found the little girl screaming "what happened?" zoe just whimpered.

Robin looked around the room and everything was fine "must be downstairs. Stay up here and close the door" raven nodded and he ran down looking for anything or anyone that got inside the house.

The kitchen was clear and so were the rooms upstairs, only the livingroom and the front porch were left to be inspected. Raven was not one to be frightened easily so she had put her daughter in the bathroom and told her to keep the door closed while she came down. She went into the livingroom and found Robin looking at broken glass "what happened?"

Robin turned around showing her a brick while placing a paper behind his back "must have been kids" she rose her eyebrows in a I don't believe you kind of matter and he knew it "okay fine it wasn't kids"

She tapped her foot "hiding things again are we?"

"I just didn't want to worry you, but I think it's best if we left tonight"

"What is it?" he walked up to her and showed her the note, taking it she unfolded it and read "Robin my great apprentice I shall be looking forward to seeing you soon. Tell your little bird that I don't like to share what's mine. See you soon" Raven shredded the paper "that bastard"

Robin didn't say a word and quickly ran up the stairs taking their things. Raven took the luggage from him "where's Zoe?"

"In the bathroom" he ran to the bathroom and opened it revealing the little girl sleeping on the floor. He picked her up.

"Daddy" she mumbled in her sleep and robin hugged him to his body.

"Ssh, it's okay daddy got you"

And just like that all three of them left.

A shadow loomed long after the little family left and nimble fingers dialed "Slade they have left"

"Good job Jinx. Follow them and tell me where they head to. I'll be rewarding you greatly"

"Understood".

The sun was just peeking when they arrived at her house. Raven kept thinking about that note and was worried that this Slade character would harm Robin or her in any way. Not to mention that she was worried for her child's safety. Robin too was worried and he knew that Raven was somehow scared for his safety. Only he hoped that Slade would not do something to harm the tow most important people in his life.

* * *

A/N did you like it? i only hope i made it okay for you all...later


	9. Finally Happens

Chapter nine

Title: finally happens

Author: Animefreak03

Rating: M...real M this time.

A/N hello hello everyone...how have you all been? well i thought that i do this update now, because sadly i might not be able to write this story for a while. I have to focus on getting a job so that i could help my family, we are in a very tight spot at the moment and writing sadly enoug doesn't pay my bills. Also, school will start soon for me and i just wish i could finish this story, but i dont want to rush it or anything, that's how it feels for me. like i'm rushing through it. do you guys think that? but i promise to finish it. if i get a job around August 14 and on, then that would give me time to do a couple of more chapters...so you might get a few dont flip out yet. Well another thing...you might want to notice how long this chapter is...that my friends is a long ass chapter with a long ass lemon...at the end you will get the page count and be happy that i updated...Thank you all for liking this story so much.

Ja ne minna-san.

* * *

Monday Morning...get up at 5:30 take a shower, make breakfast, wake Zoe up give her a bath. Leave the house at 6:30 to get to the company at 7:00...blah blah...it was the same routine for the last four years of her life. The weekend had been a great change of style and Raven wished nothing more than to be back in that summer house in Robin's arms if possible. A smiled graced her lips as Zoe sang baby songs in the backseat. 

Monday Morning...wake up at 5:00, work out until 5:40. Take shower, eat Victor's breakfast...leave the apartment at 6:20 to make it to the company at 7:00. If only he would wake up in her house, in her bed, in her arms...perhaps it was time that he really tell her how he feels and what he wished for their relationship to develop into. Life would be great once he ask if she wished to be his wife. Whoa. Wife? Yeah he might still be a little young, but he felt as though that was the only thing missing in his life. A wife and perhaps children, well a child he would definitely get.

Raven parked her car and took Zoe out of the car seat. She placed her down and proceeded to get her briefcase out of the car. Zoe continued to sing and Raven just shook her head at her child. Raven took Zoe's hand and began to walked towards the main entrance of the company.

"Mommy?"

Raven looked down "yes"

"I had fun with daddy and you. Can we have fun again?"

"Soon"

Robin parked his car two blocks away from the main entrance. He only wished he could park in the garage but they were still fixing some kind of problem. He didn't let that affect him and so he just put on a smile and began to walk towards the main entrance.

Zoe spotted Robin walking in the opposite direction from them, he was making his way to the entrance as well and her eyes lit up. Her daddy was just a few paces away "Daddy" she shouted and Robin stopped to look at them. Raven let go of Zoe's hand and the child ran to him "daddy" she collided with his legs and her innocent blue eyes looked up at him.

"There he is" some one shouted.

"Miss Roth is with them" another person shouted. Robin looked up at the steps of the Company and realized that the media was still there. What the hell.

Raven too looked on as they approached them. Robin bent at the waist and picked Zoe up "Raven what's going on? Shouldn't they have just given up?"

"They should have" she replied while moving towards them. Robin took her hand "what are you doing? You are not planning on going through them"

"Well, what do you suggest them?" the media had their photographers snapping pictures away while the reporters were making a fast approach. Before either one of them could make a hasty escape they were surrounded by the media.

"Miss roth, miss roth. Sources tells us that you are engaged to this young man here, is this true?"

"No, miss roth. We have learned from a reliable source that this young man is not named Robin Richardson" boh raven and robin looked at each other curiously

"What? Why kind of question is that?" asked one female reporter. The other reporter grinned.

"You see, I knew this kid looked familiar. He can't deny where he is from, so I placed a call to a few friends and what do you know I found out who you are my dear friend" Robin narrowed his eyes at the man and decided that he had enough. He held Raven's hand tightly and began to walk towards the entrance with them following.

"You can't deny your past Richard Wayne" bellowed the reporter. Robin stiffened and stopped walking he handed zoe back to Raven but the child kept reaching for him.

"Raven go inside, I'll deal with this"

"You can't Robin. Forget them" he faced her and placed his hands on her cheek "we can deal with them later"

"No, Raven we have to deal with them now. Take Zoe, I'll be up soon" he leaned down and kissed her not caring about anything or anyone at the moment "go on" so she went.

It was a pain in the ass trying to get into the company. Somehow, someway the media got hold of information that no one but Robin, Raven and his parents knew about. But it did get out and Raven was pissed beyond belief. She was calling up news stations after news stations and threatening them, but there was nothing she could do.

Robin was another story. He had not come back as he said and she had called him numerous times, but he did not answer the phone. So she worked until closing time and Zoe had slept on the couch in her office. What had happened.

* * *

Tuesday morning you wold find Raven in her office once more and she was pissed off...really pissed off. Kori walked into her office without knocking and found Raven grinding her teeth and shredding news papers. 

"Ah raven?" Raven stood up and walked over to the tv in the office and turned it on.

"Did you see this? Can you believe that these people found out about Robin's true identity?"

Kori smiled nervously "you mean you know about him?" Raven whirled around and glared at her best friend.

"You knew!" kori moved back making her way towards the door just incase she needed to escape "Kori, you knew?"

She nodded while bowing her head "I helped him escape from interviewing mr. Wayne remember?"

Raven threw her arms up in the air "great...so that's what it was, here I thought he had been flirting with you and I was about to..."

"You my friend were jealous...now I came here because I want to know how it went with the little trip"

"It was something else. He told me the truth about his life and why he had kept it a secret. Kori I'm so scared"

Kori did not understand raven and walked over to her friend and both sat down "what do you mean?"

"What I mean is that I think I'm falling for him" kori squealed and hugged raven "will you stop that. This is not good Kori"

Kori pulled away "what do you mean? This is perfect. You need to have someone in your life Raven. A man that will love you and will love Zoe, and Robin is that man"

Raven allowed her head to drop on the arm of the couch while her fingers pulled at her hair "I know Kori, but I just...what if down the road he thinks I'm a nut or something and leaves me. I can't deal with abandonment too well"

Kori growled and hit raven on the head with her purse. Raven rubbed her soar spot "what the hell is wrong with you? Stop being so pessimistic and think about the possibility of actually being with him and working on that relationship. Zoe adores him like her father and you, I can see the way you both look at each other. You are both in love Raven. And don't let him get away from you like that"

"Thanks Kori. Now, I have to go and deal with this pest called Amber. We are settling out of court. She agreed to keep information from being leaked into the media"

But she wasn't ready for what awaited her upon opening the door. Her jaw dropped and her heart raced "what are you doing here?"

Gar whirled around to see Raven and her friend standing by the door. He smiled while patting the child at his side "I was saying hi to zoe"

She gritted her teeth "What are you doing here?" she repeated. He cleared his throat and stood up.

"Well I came to arrange a meeting so that I can be able to see Zoe" the little girl looked up at the man confused. All she knew was that he had said hi to her.

Raven walked up to him pulling her daughter to her side "I thought it was up to me when you and my daughter would meet"

Gar scratched the back of his head "Raven I can't or rather I couldn't wait anymore. Don't you see that this waiting is killing me. My own child thinks I'm just a friend of her mommy's. I would do anything just to at least spend an hour with her"

Zoe tugged at her mother's pant leg "mommy" Raven knew that she had to allow him to meet and interact with her daughter, but it was so hard. She knelt down to the child's level.

"Zoe you remember mr Gar right?" she nodded.

"Yeah...he said he and you are good friends"

"Aha" Raven looked up at Gar and he seemed to be pleading with his green eyes "could you go with aunt kori while I talk to him please?"

Zoe nodded again and took Kori's hand. Kori left them alone and Raven motioned for him to enter the office. Once inside he sat down "you can visit Zoe tomorrow at the house. Her nana will be there as well as myself"

"Thank you Raven, I know I don't deserve it but I really want to get to know my daughter"

"Gar, you would have. Look I'm on my way out so please if you don't mind" he understood and without another word got up and walked over to the door. She followed after him.

She opened the door and let him out. Gar turned around to her and hugged her without any warning "I'm so happy Raven. You made me a happy man" she just stood there not knowing what to do.

Robin felt the anger and jealousy rising inside of him. Why was gar here? Why was he hugging raven and why was she allowing it? He walked up to them once Gar let go and clenched his fists. Raven noticed him and she frowned "Robin" he didn't pay them mind and went straight to his desk and began to work.

Here he was trying to rush to the office so he could tell Raven that he had spoken with the media and told them everything about his false name, and here she was hugging her ex whatever he is like there is no care in the world. Did he mean anything to her?

Gar smiled knowingly. The birds seemed to be in a bit of a bad mood. He would use his child to get his woman back and soon dispose of that bastard. The plan was easy, get to know Zoe and make sure that the child would tell her mother how much she wanted him back.

"Hey Richardson, what's got you down?" he mocked. Robin didn't look up at him, there was no point in arguing with the idiot. Zoe and kori walked out of a room and as soon as the child saw robin she ran to him.

"Daddy" Gar thinking the child was calling him brightened up and was going to walk up to her when he stopped in his tracks. Zoe ran straight into Robin's awaiting arms and he lifted her up to his laps "I missed you daddy" Gar's mouth hung opened in shock.

Robin smirked knowing that Gar must be hating this moment "oh? How much did my princess miss me?" the two women were just going to keep quiet. Those two had engaged in a battle that neither wanted to get involved in, but if Zoe was in the way at any moment they would kick those idiots' behind.

Zoe opened her arms wide "this much"

"That much? Whoa, that's a lot. I missed you too" she kissed his cheek "oh and I get a present too.."

She giggled "daddy, are you coming home today...I wanna play with you and mommy again"

"Why yes. I promised mommy that I would come by today and play with my little girl"

Gar turned to raven and she shrugged. It wasn't like Gar was there for zoe anyways. He dropped his head and walked towards the elevator in a dejected manner. Okay raven wasn't as cold as she would like to think, somehow she felt bad for him...just a tiny bit. Now her attention was on Robin and her child, more precisely on the idiot because he doesn't show up and then ignores her.

"Robin I need to speak with you in my office" he stood up with zoe and then placed her in Kori's awaiting arms. Without a word to anyone he walked into the office where Raven proceeded to close the door.

Minutes went by without neither of them talking, just staring at each other. The clock in the room was louder for some reason and Raven began to ball her hands in a nervous fashion. It was bugging the hell out of him. But seeing Raven and Gar together really pissed him off. Raven closed her eyes and breathed in "what is the reason for your tardiness Mr. Richardson?"

_So, she wants to treat this like a business deal? _"Well miss Roth, I had some personal matters to deal with. If that is all you wanted to know then I should return to my..."

"Damn you Richard...will you just tell me what the hell happened to you? I've been worried sick and I hate it" there was an impish grin on his face and she noticed "oh so this is funny to you? Having me worry...I should just slap that grin off your face" he bypassed the fact that she called him richard and was at the point of snapping real bad.

"Look Raven, I'm not in the best of moods this morning"

"Oh is that what you call it?"

"Stop being a bitch will you?" he didn't mean to snap but it just wasn't an easy day like he said, why did she have to be so demanding and...

"Get out"

"What?"

"Get the hell out. You obviously are not in the mood to deal with me so neither am I. If you can't do anything then go home I don't need you right now. Get the hell out"

He banged his hands on the desk "why do you do that? You have the right to be angry, but other people can't? What kind of shit is that?"

She walked over to the door "leave. I don't want to see your face any longer than necessary. All I wanted was to know if you were okay, but excuse me for caring. Leave or I will be forced to ask security to remove you"

Robin picked up the chair he had been sitting on and threw it against the wall near the door. Raven jumped out of the way surprised and fell to the floor. Robin rushed to her side "oh god I'm sorry Raven, I didn't mean to"

She was frightened...never in her life had she been as scare as she was right now. Why did he act out like that? He put a hand to her shoulder and she flinched away from him "don't...don't touch me"

He didn't listen and brought her into his arms while she fought to get away "Raven I'm sorry. I'm just so stressed out and I..." she pushed him away and stood up "raven?"

Raven wrapped her arms around herself "please get out. I can't see you right now I don't want to be near you. If you can't control your anger then please don't come near me or my child"

What? She wasn't for real was she? How... "Raven, please I'm sorry. You can't...goddamn it, I hate that bastard and when I saw you with him I just wanted to...look at me please"

"Robin leave. I told you I don't want you near me right now so just leave" he didn't leave and Raven fell to the floor shaking with fear. What if he had actually meant to hit her? She stood up when he didn't make a move to leave and opened the door; he walked out into the hallway where Zoe and Kori stood. Obviously they had heard everything and were just standing there.

Zoe ran to her mother "mommy are you okay?"

"Yes honey" zoe turned to Robin and walked up to him.

"Daddy did you hurt mommy?" he knelt down and hugged her.

"I'm sorry for scaring you and mommy. I didn't mean to and I'm sorry for hurting mommy's heart" she hugged him tightly.

"It's okay daddy. Mommy and I love you...right mommy?" she turned to raven who was leaning against the door, but did not answer her daughter's question "right mommy?"

"Zoe, be a good girl okay...see you later" he stood up and gave one last look at Raven before walking towards his desk and getting his things.

Zoe who was the only one confused looked at her mother then at her 'daddy'...one thing she knew her daddy was leaving because her mommy was not talking to him. Robin stood before raven once more "I'm really sorry" she didn't look up at him and he sighed in defeat. She was the only that could change things at this very moment.

Kori put a hand to Raven's shoulder "what did we talk about?"

"I don't care anymore. Let him go" she turned around not wanting to see into his eyes which at the moment expressed how sorry he was and how much he really wanted her to believe him.

Zoe shook her head in a childish manner "daddy don't go" robin smiled for her and waved walking towards the elevator. The child ran after him "daddy don't go" he didn't stop not even when she latched onto his leg "please daddy". Kori ran after them and picked Zoe up giving Robin a sad smile "daddy...daddy please daddy" she kept wailing until Robin got into the elevator his head bowed and a tiny wave directed at the child "daddddyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy"

All the while Raven stood by the door looking at the mess in her office. What was she to do? She was giving this man all of her feelings and trust and when he gets angry lashes out like a crazy man. What if he did that when they were in a real relationship? Would he do it to the furniture or would he take it out on her or Zoe? There was so much she still needed to learn about him, but deep down she knew he wasn't the type to hurt someone intentionally. But it had scared her.

Now all she heard was the crying of her daughter calling out for him and she wanted to sooth her pain away. So, wiping the tears from her face she walked out and up to Kori who was struggling with the crying child "Zoe calm down please" Kori put the child down.

Zoe kept crying and looked at her mother "I hate you mommy...daddy left...you made him go" she cried harder and louder this time. Raven's eyes widened...never had Zoe expressed such feelings.

"Zoe, you don't mean that do you baby?" she reached out for her daughter only to find Zoe running behind Kori's legs "zoe?"

"I hate you I hate you...bring daddy back...I hate you" that was heartbreaking and Kori felt Raven's pain. Zoe sniffled while fat tears ran down her chubby cheeks and her small hands clutched at Kori's dress "bring daddy back..." she kept on wailing.

Raven put a hand to her chest, the pain seemed so physical now. Her little girl hated her? It was too much emotional drainage for one day. One after the other and she couldn't take it. Raven stood on shaky legs and without warning rushed towards the elevators going who knows where.

* * *

Robin stood by the main entrance. The media had disappeared thanks to a call to his father and now he and raven could be left in peace for the moment that is. Raven...he had been so stupid. What if he had just talked to her? No he had a right to be angry, he just should have been more patient and less aggressive. He was about to leave when a familiar person ran passed him and down the steps "Raven?" 

Yes it was raven and she was running. Was she looking for him? No, she would have seen him standing right here. What the hell happened? He took off after her "Raven" he called out, but she kept running. About a block away Raven fell and he ran faster "Raven" she looked back at him and tried to get up and leave. The people stopped and watched them.

Robin dropped to his knees "are you okay? What's the matter?"

"Nothing, nothing is wrong. Everything is perfect, my life is perfect...everything is fucking peachy"

He laughed and she glared at him "sure go on laugh at my expense. I'm sure I look just great on the ground"

"Actually you sort of do. But I'm serious, what's the matter?"

"Zoe hates me"

"Huh?"

"She hates me because I made you leave. Funny my own daughter hates me because I told someone who is not even her father to leave. I'm so pathetic"

"Come on" his cell phone rang and he took it "yes...oh sure she's here. No don't worry she's fine. I will" he hung up and helped raven stand only to have her fall again while she hissed in pain "what is it?"

"Who was it?"

"I asked first"

"I asked second" she mocked.

"It was Kori, she says that Zoe is still crying and that she will take her home and I think you need to go home as well. Can you walk?"

She shook her head "I don't think so"

"Oh, here I am the man that you temporarily hate about to whisk you off your feet and carry you to my car which is parked two blocks away, so how does this work out for you?" she hit him on the arm.

He had taken her home and throughout the short trip they did not talk. So much had happened, but how could you take back what was said and done. The house came into view and Robin parked in front of it. He turned the ignition off but neither moved "well here you are" she grunted something "what?"

"Thanks" she opened the door and proceeded to get out only to hiss in pain once more. That darn foot was still hurting "damn it". Robin rolled his eyes and got out of his side and went to her "I don't need your help"

_stubborn mule. But this is my fault _"stop being a baby Raven. Come on" he lifted her into his arms "now, no need to thank me"

"Jerk"

"Sure thing sweetheart" raven wrapped her arms around his neck and placed her face on his shoulder.

"Shut up"

Her nana who had arrived earlier than perceived walked out of the house after hearing the car park. She was surprised to find her little raven being carried by whom she presumed to be robin. The big flirt "Raven"

Raven looked at her nana "Nana, I thought you were coming in tonight. What are you doing here so early?" Her nana snorted.

"You think all that ruckus you've been allowing on the media would keep me away. None sense child. And there is a hysteric little girl in her room refusing to come out. What happened?"

"Don't remind me" robin cleared his throat. Even though he was enjoying the little conversation, he would rather place raven down and finally have a good talk "oh, nana this is Mr. Richardson"

Her nana looked at the strangely, then wrung her hands tightly "oh dear. If she is calling you that, what the heck did you do?"

"Me? I didn't do anything. Is this bratty little girl here that made it difficult. Hey nana it is finally nice to meet you" She walked up to them and patted his cheek affectionately.

"It is nice to meet you as well. I take it you are done flirting? Come in come in" Robin liked nana very much, hopefully she would help him get raven to talk to him.

Once inside Nana instructed robin to take raven to her room and told him where it was, not that he needed to know. He knew where it was. He then told nana that he would talk to Zoe. Two doors down Robin stood in front of a baby blue door and a wailing child inside. How long can she cry for? Knocking he waited but the child kept crying "zoe?" he heard a tiny gasp and then heard tiny footsteps approaching the direction of the door. It swung opened and his eyes landed on a tiny girl smiling up at him with her tear stained cheeks "hi"

she didn't say anything. Rather she hugged his legs tightly. Robin prided her hands away and then knelt down wiping her tears away "I heard that my little princess was very, very upset and crying her eyes out. Now tell daddy what's wrong"

She sniffled "you left daddy. I missed you and mommy ran away and I was sowwy that I made mommy cry, now mommy left too and I miss mommy and I want mommy...I, I" and the wailing began again. He shushed her trying to calm her down only resulting in her crying more "I want mommy and I want you daddy"

"It's okay. Mommy is in her room and she misses you too. Why don't you go to her room and tell her how much you lover her and how much you miss her and how sowwy you are" Zoe giggled "what?"

"You said sowwy...just like me" she kissed his cheek and then ran towards her mother's room. Nana watched from down the hallway and she definitely approved of him.

They had lunch and both Raven and zoe were back to being happy. Raven limped around her garden disappointed in letting it get really bad since her nana left. Robin had left Zoe in her room for her afternoon nap and decided that now was a good time for a talk. He found her sitting on the swing. He walked behind her and began to push her "hey"

"Hi"

"Raven we can't continue to be like this. I know that what I did was really stupid and wrong. But I never meant to do it or even hurt you. I just, having gar there and the whole media thing really pissed me off" he kept pushing her lightly while she listened "and I also have to deal with Slade"

At that she turned around "what?" he stopped and walked in front of her "what do you mean?"

He took in a deep breath and looked up at the sky "he found out where I'm living right now. He had someone follow us after we left. I knew someone had been following us the minute we got into the city and the same car was behind us. They followed us here then they left after I left. I was also followed. Don't worry I don't think that they wanted to know where you lived"

She stood up as best as she could "how do you know it was slade?"

"Because, after they followed me to my apartment building two hours later I got a call from him. I didn't want to say anything to you because this is something that I have to deal with. Then the whole media thing happened and I decided that I need to stop one of the problem before I could move on to the next" she put a hand to his cheek.

"I would have understood. Robin I don't like this Slade character. I don't want him harming you in any way. This is why you have to talk to someone who can deal with him"

Robin turned away from her "I can't do that. Raven there is no way that I can prove anything and even if I did this will mean more media coverage that I don't want. Victor said that he would change the phone number, but that will only provoke Slade more"

_this slade guy is really ticking me off. Robin is a very strong man, but this slade makes him seem like a lost child. If I got my hands on him I would slap him to the next millennium._

"Okay, then I know the perfect solution. You will come live here with me and Zoe"

"what?"

She took his hand "think about it. My number is very private, only a selected people know about it, then my father will be able to get us some security when I tell him that you might be in danger. He wont hesitate"

He hugged "no raven, I don't want to involve you in this matter. Besides I'm sure my father will be more than happy to allow me access to my royalties provided that I resume working for him and assume my rights as a Wayne"

She punched him on the arm "so you are going back to being Richard?"

"No. I will still be Robin to you and our friends. I will be Richard only when I have to be at Wayne enterprise"

Raven nodded agreeing with him even though he knew that she wanted to protect him "thank you for caring Raven and please forgive me for the office thing"

"You are forgive, but you have to spend the night here with us or I will not forgive you. Knowing that this Slade is still bothering you really irks me and I will not allow you to leave until you have some security"

He kissed her neck "oh, I thought I was a jerk, that you didn't want to see me" and continued to kiss her while she pinched him "that hurt darling"

"Don't darling me Robin. And no you are not a jerk, I was venting"

"Is that what you call it? I thought you were pmsing" he received a bad pinch on the cheek.

"If I was pmsing you would know darling" she then kissed him on the lips passionately making his embrace tightened around her.

* * *

Wednesday Morning...Gar checked his breath, checked his hair and checked his watch. Raven said he could come and see his daughter at her house, which meant that he could come early and try to spend time with both of them. He entered through the large gate and walked towards the front door. It was time to get his family back. 

Zoe squeaked and squealed as Robin swung her up and down. He was in the livingroom while Raven and Nana were both getting lunch done. The night before he had wanted to spend the night with Raven, but for some reason he decided to sleep in the guest bedroom. He stopped swinging the laughing child when the doorbell rang and he put her down. He watched as she ran for the door yelling "I got it" and him saying "oh no you don't"

Both stood before the door and he allowed her to open it revealing the smiling Gar outside with flowers in his hands. Gar let the smile drop when his green eyes settled on the grinning Robin "well, what do we have here?"

Gar ignored Robin and knelt down to Zoe "good morning zoe, how are you?"

"Hi mr. Gar" Gar produced a teddy bear from inside his suit jacket and gave it to Zoe "for you"

"Thank you" she said and then looked up at Robin "daddy can I have it?" Robin nodded enjoying as Gar tensed and clutched the flowers tightly.

Gar stood up "where is raven?"

"She is busy. I know that you are here for your court ordered visits" But he didn't let Gar through. Oh no...Robin was being like a dog, territorial marking his place. Letting Gar know that he wasn't really welcomed into the house. Gar read those signals, but god be dammed if he didn't get to spend time with raven and zoe.

"What are you doing here this early Richardson? Do you need raven's hand so you can work in the office? You can't handle the job while she is home?"

Robin laughed "you are funny. Actually I'm spending the week over. You know Raven and I just have to be together 24/7 and I can't miss up that chance" Gar took hold of Robin's collar pulling him outside of the house.

Robin held Gar's wrist waiting to see what the shorter man would do or say "listen here you imbecile, this is my family and I will get them back. You are not needed. Stay away from them"

Robin took gar's hands away from his "I don't care much for idle threats Mr. Logan" Zoe ran out and hit gar on the shin making him let go.

"Don't hurt my daddy" Gar sneered and lowered himself to his knees taking hold of Zoe's arm "leave daddy alone"

"He is not your daddy. I'm your daddy Zoe, how can you call him that. I'm your father" he yelled making the child squirm in fright. Robin snatched the child while Raven and Nana ran out of the house hearing the outburst. Zoe buried her head on Robin's shoulder and neck area "let go of my daughter. I'm sick of you and your meddling into this family"

Raven walked up to them "what the hell is going on?" robin didn't turn around, no his attention was on the idiot before him "well?"

Gar approached Raven "why are you allowing my daughter to see him as her father? That is my role and I demand that you tell her the truth. This is not a joke Raven"

"A joke? What makes you think that this is a joke? Robin has been more of a father than you can possibly be. Now, I agree to letting you visit with her today because the court ordered me so, but that did not mean that she would start calling you daddy or dad or whatever you want her to do. She is a child that easily attaches herself to people she trust, and from the first time you two met she has never trusted you"

he paced before them "only because you didn't tell her about me. ME! Her real father. Zoe I'm your real daddy. Look at me please" she shook her head against Robin's neck saying no in a tiny voice "please Zoe, I'm your daddy"

"No. Daddy is daddy. You are not daddy. He is daddy" she pointed at Robin and hugged him tightly "my daddy"

"Raven you have to do something. Say something to her. I can't believe this please" Raven took Zoe from Robin and placed her on her tiny feet making the child look up at her.

She stroke her daughter's cheek lovingly "baby, listen to me. Your daddy Robin loves you very much right?" Zoe nodded "you know that people can have two daddies right?"

"they can?"

"Yes, some people have two daddies and two mommies and that's really nice. Mr. Logan is your daddy too and he wants to spend time with you, do you think you could play with him?"

Zoe looked at Gar then at Robin "but mommy, daddy is him" robin knew that this would be difficult to explain or even hard for her to accept so he also knelt down "you are my daddy right?"

Robin smiled for her "I'm your daddy for as long as you want me to be, but princess your mommy is right. Mr. Logan is also your daddy, I'm always going to be here okay"

"Okay. Can you play too daddy?"

"I'm going to be right here so you and Mr. Logan can talk and play and do nice things. And if you need to ask me anything I'll be sitting here"

Raven cleared her throat "no, we are going to the garden and they can play there while robin and I finish with the lunch. Now come on"

To say that it was awkward was an understatement. Zoe had to warm up to Gar before she really starter to enjoy the time with him. He was really trying to win her over, but the child kept running towards Robin whenever Gar suggested a new game. She would ask him if it was okay to play that and Robin would say yes. She really did look up to him and he was flattered, but Gar was not a happy camper. Yet he continued to endure Zoe's indifference towards him and deiced to just spend time.

Raven just sat and drank her tea, if she got involved things would get really weird, so she let the males battle it out for the little female..._she has them wrapped around her finger and they don't even know it. That's my little girl. Still, I know robin is hurt by this. He wants nothing more than to be part of her life, I guess I should make this relationship official or something. _

Nana laughed as she placed hotdogs on the table "not going to get involved I see? Smart choice"

"Thanks nana, and no. let them fight over her love, while I wallow in self pity here" Robin shot her a glare from his side on the table while she smirked "you know it's true"

"Don't worry, you'll get a lot of loving soon"

nana took a tea cup with her "then I shall leave you lovebirds alone then"

"not now nana, but later tonight perhaps" Robin raised an eyebrow at that statement while Nana laughed as she walked away leaving a winking raven and a very perplexed Robin.

* * *

When Gar left Robin took Zoe into the house and played games with her until it was time for her bedtime. When that was done he found raven in the livingroom with a book on her hands, it was endearing to be able to sit be sitting on the couch in the livingroom the lights nearly out and her scent invading his sense. So much had happened since Gar left and Robin was still jealous. It was strange that he could feel so much hate and jealousy for someone...but he did and raven was very amused. 

"Still thinking about that visit?" Robin took the book from her hand and placed it on the table. He turned to look at her and he shook his head in denial, but she saw right through him. She stood up and looked down at him "will you just let it go?"

"No, because it scares me" she gave him an incredulous look.

"Oh"

"Because he might win you over, because maybe you still feel for him, and I'm just a lowly assistant that doesn't know what he is doing babbling away"

raven leaned forward so that her lips were close to his ear and proceeded to whisper "I really do love you" his eyes widened and without further hesitation she sank her knees on the couch straddling him, her slender hands finding his toned shoulders and her lips capturing his. Feeling her warm lips against his own Robin couldn't resist anymore; his let his hands trap her hips pulling her enchanting form closer to his body. Raven moved her hands behind his head, her fingers tangling into his dark hair. Soon their tongues sought each other out.

The battling between their tongues went on till they had the need to breath. Raven looked intently into Robin's beautiful blue eyes and found what she desired the most. His love for her, his lust and his tenderness. bitting seductively onto his lower lip, Raven shifted her position so that her entire form was trapped within his powerful arms. All robin could think about was how wonderful her body felt, how exotic her scent was and how beautiful her eyes were. She pulled away from their kiss "I want you so much"

One of his hands left her hips and ended on the back of her neck. In the next moment she was lying underneath him with him looking at her entire form. Robin wanted to memorize all of her. Wanted to be the only man in her life that would know where each beauty mark was, or where any scars existed. He wanted to kiss them with his lips and touch them with his digits.

Raven didn't want to be left out of their intimacy either, one of her hands traveled from his neck to his chest and lowered. Her fingers would do the memorizing for her while she laid on her back. His blue eyes were filled with so many emotions and Raven felt herself blush, how could she have been the reason for so many emotions, her? The cold bitch, but here she was with a man that truly cared for her, that much she knew.

"Did you ever love someone so much before we met?" she asked wanting to know if all this love she was seeing in him and sensing had been directed at someone in his past before.

"At one point…" Robin answered her truthfully even though he knew that she would want to know more.

"And what happened?"

His eyes closed a little "she used me, but I got back at her…"

"Really?" Raven asked with humor in her voice...

"Yeah… but we should concentrate on" he trailed off letting his hand pass through the silky dark purple hair capturing her lips and connecting them to his one more time letting her know what he was referring to

Raven allowed her hands to go from his neck to his muscular bare shoulders, her feather-like touch sending shivers up his spine as his own hands left her hips to travel up her body. His fingers did quick work of getting rid of her tank top and was rewarded with the sight of her bare breasts. Soon those same fingers got rid of her pants and her lace panties.

Raven felt Robin's lips leave kisses from her open mouth all the way down her flawless sensitive skin of her neck, while his hands were sensually working their way to her perfect breasts. A husky almost whispered moan left her lips as his fingers finally kneaded her firmed yet soft mounds. Raven lifted her head from the bed as her breath became more labored.

"Raven…you are so beautiful...I..." Robin whispered out staring at her beautiful form, blue eyes traveled up her torso till they located the object of their main interest. He felt his member growing hard just staring at them, he had never seen such a perfection in any woman he had been with in the past years, sure many of them had been large due to medical help, but Raven's breast were naturally large either from giving birth or from nature, but they were. His body grew hard just from watching as her breasts rose with every breath and how the nipples responded to his touch.

Robin's gaze was still fixed on her breasts when he felt her hand on his cheek. Looking down at her smiling face he couldn't help the sudden urge to kiss her tenderly. Raven giggled shyly and pulled away "Tell me love, are you going stare at them all the night or is there something else you might want to do with them?" she asked in a very seductive and whispered voice just before she bit his lower lip in the same seductive manner. A large goofy grin made its way onto his lips as his hands lowered to her hips and he stood up from the couch lifting her with him; her legs fastened on his waist and her arms rested on his shoulders.

"Ah, I suppose I have something in mind…" robin replied as Raven steadied herself and brought her face down to his neck landing wet kisses on the warm skin. He couldn't help letting a smile grace his lips and with steady legs he made his way up the stairs and down the hallway into her room. Once inside and with the door closed he dropped the beautiful woman on the spacious bed.

Robin dropped down and soon propped his weight on one hand leaving the other to roam all over her inviting curves, his lips leaving wet trails from her slender neck to her naked shoulder to return to the sensitive skin of her collarbone; his fingers latched again on her left breast slowly massaging it, his thumb caressing now and then her hardened sensitive nipple earning soft moans of pleasure.

Robin's tongue went down the valley of her breasts making Raven squirm from the sensation. He hover above the left breast and looked her in the eyes "want to know what I had in mind?" she narrowed her eyes at him because right now all she wanted was to experience moments of high pleasure.

"Shut up and do something I need you" she said while gazing into his blue eyes.

"Anything for you my love" he replied giving a peck to her lips before returning to his teasing.

A soft moan escape Raven's lips when his mouth finally gave its attentions to her right breast; his lips suckling and kissing on her sensitive nipple, and his teeth tenderly nipping at the rosy bud before his skilled tongue completed the teasing licking it. He kept on doing that a few minutes before moving to the other enjoying the sound of her pants.

After affectionately kissing her nipples he began his descend down her shivering body his tongue leaving a trail that glistened under the moonlight coming from outside the window. Robin rested his hands on her inner thighs and without taking his blue eyes away from her dark violet ones he parted her slender legs giving her a last smile before disappearing from her view.

Her eyes closed slowly, her body arched up and a low growl of pleasure left her open mouth as his greedy tongue teased her moistened womanhood, parting her wet folds to slid up from her clit and down to her willing opening agonizingly slowly and repeating the same action again and again.

"Ro…Robin"

It was heaven having her calling his name with that needy tone, he couldn't help but smile increase torture on her swollen clit. His lips were gently tugging at her sensitive clit and now and then his teeth would lightly bite at it, then, his tongue would eventually have circled it smothering the pain he had caused and turning it into pleasure.

Raven would let her hips lift from the mattress trying to increase the pressure and Robin would comply by letting his teeth nip at the clit more. But the more moans that escaped her lips the harder Robin was becoming. He need release, he needed her...his body screamed for a warm entrance... so to speed up the process he did the only thing he could, he inserted two fingers into her.

Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as the shock of pleasure ran through her body as he resumed suckling on her clit while his fingers were playing her like an instrument. Finally after what seemed like a century to both them, Raven's orgasm hit and her body lifted off the bed while Robin allowed her body to experience the high. His fingers were coated with her womanly juices and he smiled realizing that he had pleasured the woman that had him going crazy for some time now. Robin looked down as Raven calmed down grinned.

"So my love, how was that?" he asked moving some tendrils of dark hair from her forehead

"Mmm…good" she replied as an impish grin appeared on her lips and her eyes opened to look at him

"But there is more…"

Raven smirked and before he knew it, he was on his back and Raven was on her hands and knees and began to pull down his pants along with his boxers and finally freed his throbbing member from its tight cage. She let the her index finger run up and down his shaft and was pleased to hear him moan. Her eyes fixed onto his erected member, and then placed her hands on his thighs and started to massage them slowly sliding up towards his swelling organ, then with as much care as she could mustered she let her hand close itself around his shaft and started to stroke up and down his length at a steady pace.

Robin voiced his satisfaction in the form of a raw moan and his breath became labored. When the tip of her tongue touched him, his hands balled themselves on her sheets and his hips lifted instinctively trying to get more. She smirked and soon had all of him inside her mouth. This was the first time she ever pleasured a man with her mouth. With gar it had been awkward and sometimes too rushed, but with Robin it just seemed and felt perfect.

So with the task of not only returning the favor, but also being able to pleasure him she began to bopped her head up and down. Showing him that she too could make him grunt and moan "sweet god Raven…" he wanted her now.

He knew he was really close to cum into her mouth, but he was stubbornly trying to make it last the longest possible, he wanted to enjoy every efforts she was doing just to pleasure him. But when her teeth scraped his length in a sensual way, robin couldn't stop himself from releasing his seeds.

It was strange, the taste and feel of his body's life giving fluid, but not disgusting or unwelcome. Raven sat on her knees as she waited for him to calm down from his own high "tired?" she inquired.

"Hell no…" he responded

"then..."robin sought for her body with his arms and had her underneath him once more surprising her.

Allowing his body to rest between her legs Robin couldn't help but kiss her fervently and then nipped at her lower lip while whispering "Raven…" he spoke onto her lips "I need you…"

Hearing those three words coming out of his mouth she couldn't help but smile and biting lightly onto his own lower lips and lacing their fingers together while her lower body lifted arranging herself so that they were almost touching, his manhood and her womanhood...

Raven and Robin locked gaze, blue meeting violet "need you too… so badly" she whispered to him sliding down onto his thick shaft. Feeling him fill her was incredible, mind numbing and fulfilling. Too long it had been since she had been with a man, and this was pure sweet torture. Robin grunt out a moan and his face went straight to her neck. His warm breath tingled. Neither had yet to move, his member ready and waiting. But not moving allowing each other to get accustomed was somehow more intimate, spoke more and he didn't want to ruin the moment. Raven brought her legs up and then wrapped them around his waist, that was the only indication for movement allowed.

His hands had gone to her hips helping her with the movements. He would have never thought she could be so tight, hot and damp. She was perfect. He moved in and out once and she let out another moan, it was slow torture and she wanted it over with "more". He nodded and soon they had started a pace that made them both gasp out in sweet pleasure.

The more he moved the deeper he went and the more she wanted it. Robin unlaced his fingers from hers and placed his hands on her hips. This allowed him to move faster within her and Raven had to put her hands on his shoulders in order to brace herself. And with good reason, it was like Robin had become an animal and soon Raven was experiencing the greatest sex of her life. His lisps began tugging at the skin on her neck, his fingers scraping at the skin and Raven's fingers worked on his shoulders. He pounded into her mercilessly and Raven scratched at his skin.

Robin looked up from her neck and into her eyes, every time their gazes met Robin became lost in a world of emotions and pleasure that he wish would never end. The love he had for this woman had increased with the sheer action of being intimate. Just being inside of her completed him and he knew from her eyes that she too felt the same "Robin...something wrong?" he shook his head and continued to move inside of her.

He moved his hands to her legs and unwrapped them from his body "nothing's wrong" and when they were unwrapped he parted her legs wider and thrust into her with a fierce stroke, embedding himself deeper into her hot tunnel. Raven screamed his name in raw passion and let her nails claw at his back. He had hit that part that every woman wanted pleasure and it had been too much. With one more thrust "Robin!" Raven's orgasm came out at full force and Robin had to slow down a little. He could feel his own release nearing and resumed his assault on his woman and soon was also in that heaven when his release occurred.

"Oh Raven" was his breathy reply. He had tried to prolonge it, he really did, but being this intimate had worked him over the edge.

Her breath was rapid and she tried to calm it down, but her body was still excited from the activity. Robin's shoulder blades flexed and he let go of her legs "that was..." she didn't know what to call it. It was something that could not be vocalized or given a name to. He tried to move but she stopped him "don't, stay there" he nodded.

After their bodies had cooled and their breaths had returned to their normal pace, robin pulled out of her and laid down on his back. His hand pulled her closer to him and he kissed her lips softly "I love you raven"

Her eyes closed but she heard him "I love you too Robin, my robin" after a few minutes he realized she was finally sleep and he pulled the sheets over their bodies.

"My raven" was the only thing he let the night know before his eyes too closed.

* * *

Morning light seeped into the bedroom and a single person laid on the queen size bed. Said person mumbled incoherent words. Another form stood by the bed smiling and pointing towards the door beckoning another form inside. 

Robin shushed the giggling Zoe and took her hand "are we going down now daddy?" she whispered. Robin nodded.

"Now, tell the others to be quiet while I wake mommy. Alright?" the happy child nodded and ran out of the room.

Robin stood and looked around the room once more, satisfy with what was done to it while his raven slept. He had spent the night looking at her. After their..ahem...activity the night before, he knew what he had to do. So he got out of bed without waking her and made his way to the kitchen and called a few people. In a matter of three hours the house was transformed. He then called kori and Mr. Trigon and had them come over around six in the morning, which would make it right about now.

Now the next plan was to wake the sleeping beauty. He grinned, that would be a good thing. He took in a deep breath and climbed back on the bed. She was a heavy sleeper, but his tongue and fingers would do the job. He began by peeling the blanket away from her naked body and then place wet kisses down the back of her neck, next he then let his fingers travel down her spine tracing it. Raven moaned and turned on her back. But she did not wake.

Robin chuckled and then let his fingers go down her flat stomach towards a very desired area, only this time his hand was caught in another "that's a nice wake up" he turned to raven and watched as she smirked sexily at him.

"Thought I make those pretty eyes open" she rubbed her eyes trying to adjust to the light and found her lips being seized by his. He pulled away "are you awake yet?"

"Yes, though I think I should go to the bathroom and freshened up" she sat on the bed and the minute she took a look around her room she gasped. Her head turned from side to side and then landed on his smiling face "Robin" she looked around the room again and stood up with the sheets around her body "this is beautiful".

All around the room flower arrangements where placed in specific spots. Red roses, white roses, carnations, lilies, casablancas...every kind of flower. But the most prominent ones were violets and lavender. She walked around the room smelling the flowers while Robin followed behind her. Her face was calmed and there was a tint of red on her cheek. Yup robin was definitely doing the right thing. So without waiting for anything more, he scooped her into his arms surprising her "Robin!"

"There is more surprises waiting downstairs"

"but, I have to brush my teeth and take a shower, not mention I really need to pee and then" all the while he walked with her in his arms out of the room listening to her but not caring.

The hallway was filled with flowers and petals on the floor. The stairs were in the same condition. Once in the livingroom her eyes widened even more. There among the flowers stood her father, her best friend and fiancé Roy, her nana and her little girl.

Each of them held a cardboard in front of them except for Roy and they were blank "good morning my little girl" she looked at her father wondering what was going on. Why were they there and what was Robin up to.

"Morning mommy" she then looked at her daughter who was rocking on her heels.

"Morning everyone. I'm glad you are all here, but I wish to know what's going on. Robin!"

"Well, we are here because Robin called us very early. He wanted us to be here for something that he had to say. So Mr. Richardson if you will"

"Thank you miss Anders" he set Raven down and she gripped the sheets tighter around her "everyone that has a poster if you will" everyone smiled and began to reveal what they had written on the boards (A/N...aw come on you can tell where I'm heading to..lol)

As she read off what was being revealed she failed to notice Robin getting down on one knee while propping open a velvet box, revealing a beautiful princess cut blue diamond ring. Raven knew what he wanted, when she got to her daughter's poster she then looked down at the man before her and dropped to her knees with tears running down her cheeks "yes" she whispered "yes and ten times yes" he took her shaky left hand in his and with a kiss to the back of it he slipped the finger into her finger.

"I'm glad, I was afraid you reject me"

"No" she then hugged him tightly against her breathing in his scent "I could never reject you"

"Good because your father would have killed me for making him get this ring and then making him come here" was the only thing he whispered before taking possession of her lips.

Everyone else clapped and zoe looked up at her grandfather "do I have a real daddy now?" and the family laughed the morning away while the love birds spent in not taking their eyes off each other.

But happiness is always accompanied by grief and pain, and this would be a very constant theme for the next couple of months for both Robin and Raven. Will their love survive?

* * *

A/N whoa...that was about 20 pages long...are you all happy? i don't know my lemon might have come out cheezy or something...i'm not too good with that...my other lemons are alright i guess...you tell me how much you hate me or lime (oopps i mean like me) yeah that like me now. I hope this chapter makes up for anything dumb or stupid...haha... i dont know what to say anymore. later days peeps. 


	10. Taken

Chapter Ten

Title: Taken

Author: Angee

Rating: M

A/N Hello everyone, I would like to apologize for the delay. As i had said i'm trying to find a job, no such luck there...well i'm going to be returning to NYC soon and hopefully the updates will be sooner...i'm also flattered about one review in particular...all reviews are amazing, but this one was something new to me. This person actually thinks that my story could be some sort of novel, I'm not a great writer and i dont pretend to be either, but that made my day. Thank you so much. Everyone this new chapter might not be amazing as the others, but i like it and i hope you enjoy it.

* * *

His fingers trailed down her spine. Every shiver and goose bump making him smirk. He was the one responsible for her body's reaction. Raven moaned into her pillow and her back arched. He knew just where to kiss and probe her body. Robin turned her onto her back and her eyes were shining with love and lust. He leaned down and kissed her passionately while his hands played with the strap of her night gown "Robin" she whispered on his lips. His lips left hers and began to descend down her body stopping momentarily on her belly. 

His hand lifted towards the belly and caressed it "robin what's the matter?" his eyes lifted to lock with hers and he smiled.

"Just trying to feel our baby" she giggled and placed her own hand atop his.

Her eyes scanned his "it's too soon to feel any movement, but the baby is there" he kissed her belly and then continued with his administration.

Suddenly Raven no longer laid under him, no longer could he feel her body or warmth. His eyes searched frantically for his love only to land on a shadow by the door "Raven" he called out. Only to hear a sinister laugh. The room was bathed in darkness nothing could be seen, but there was a person there. The laugh an indication of it.

"My dear robin, missing something or perhaps someone?" robin's eyes widened and his hands began to tremble. The room became alighted with an intense brightness and he had to squint his eyes "open your eyes my love robin so that you may find what you are looking for"

Robin did just that and watched as his raven dangled from Slade's grasp. Her face was paler than usual and her eyes were shut tightly. She was trying to get free her tiny hands trying to pride Slade's fingers away from her neck. Robin felt the anger boil over and he tried with all his might to run to them. But he found that his arms and legs did not move at all. Looking down he realized that his feet were shackled to the bed and his arms were in the same condition. He wanted to scream, wanted to curse Slade, but nothing came out.

Slade laughed and swung Raven around "what's the matter Robin? Cat got your tongue?" he laughed again while patting Raven on the stomach "say my dear robin, I didn't know you worked that fast. Already got this little whore pregnant" Raven made a wheezing noise and Slade pulled her up towards his face "what did you say?"

She opened her eyes a little "I...said...fuck...you" Slade slammed Raven against the wall and she screamed in pain. Robin pulled on his bindings as hard as he could but nothing worked. Not even his voice was working. He watched with painful eyes as his raven was being slammed against a wall repeatedly and he could do nothing.

"Fuck me? My dear that is your job...I may want your Robin, but I could never say no to a whore" he threw her onto the bed where Robin was. Momentarily robin touched her fingers and raven moaned in pain "aww isn't that the cutest thing in the world?" Slade discarded his shirt and pants and walked in all his naked glory towards the couple. The bed was huge and the more Robin tried to reach for her and bring her into his arms the bigger the bed got. Slade climbed on the bed and then over raven on his knees and hands. His face was leveled to her and he looked into her eyes then looked towards Robin "watch my robin, watch as I fuck your woman and then I'll fuck you. Watch as she moans and how her body responds to mine"

Robin trashed in the bed trying as much as he could to get to Raven. All he did was in vain and he shut his eyes not wanting to see what this bastard would do to his Raven. But the screams were far worse than the visual. Robin wanted to die he wanted to kill the bastard.

"Robin" he heard her call him "Robin" but his eyes would not open, no he would not see into her eyes because he would break down. Slade's laughter was all he could really hear now.

He was shaking, his whole body ached from the pent up anger and rage "Robin wake up" he shook his head no "come on Robin, please open your eyes. You are scaring me" his lids fluttered a bit and then he opened his eyes thinking that he would have to face Slade and what he was doing to raven, only to find Raven smiling down at him "are you alright honey?"

Robin sat up promptly and looked around the room. They were in their room and she was sitting on the bed looking as healthy as ever "Raven?" she smiled and placed a hand to his cheek "oh god you are alright" he hugged her tight "oh god"

She was confused but relieved to know that he was just having a nightmare "I'm alright robin. It was just a nightmare"

"Yes a nightmare" _but I know that this could have been a warning. I can't let slade hurt them not my family._

"Are you feeling better now?" he nodded while tightening his embrace "can we sleep then? We have a big day tomorrow, and we also have to fitted for Kori's wedding"

Robin pulled away from Raven and stood from the bed "I need some water. I'll be right back"

* * *

The next day was a hectic kind of day. The media would not leave them alone after the announcement of Kori's wedding. She was a famous super-model and because she was friends with a famous socialite that being Richard Wayne and best friends with a famous CEO that being Raven Roth, the media was going crazy trying to get any juice detailed.

Raven stood before a mirror trying out her maid of honor's dress. It was a tight black dress with a blue sash around the waist. Her hair was pulled back into a stylish bun "mommy you look pretty" raven looked down to see her daughter in a baby blue dress.

"And you look like a little princess" Zoe giggled and ran around the store "Zoe don't get that dress dirty or ripped or you wont be in the wedding" she blinked a few times and then stopped running "where is your aunt?"

Zoe pointed into a room "she's putting her pretty dress to mommy" The seamstress adjusted Raven's dress a little more.

"Miss Roth have you gained weight?" Raven blushed "I have to loosen the dress from around the waist a little"

Raven shook her head "maybe the dress was altered a little. I weight the same as the last time I got fitted in it" Robin walked into the dressing area in his tux and his eyes took in the entire form of his Raven and the conversation.

"Whoa you look great" she glared at him "what?"

"I was told the dress is too tight on me. So right now I'm dealing with the idea that I'm fat, so go away" he rolled his eyes. She could be such a cold person, but he knew how to warm her up.

"I know a great activity that it's guaranteed to work for losing weight. Maybe you want to try it with me in the fitting room" he rose his eyebrows suggestively while smirking and Raven took off one of her shoes and threw it at him. Robin of course dodged it while laughing at her. Zoe just watched them and smiled. Her parents were too funny sometimes.

Their games were put to rest when Kori walked out in her A line cut dress. Both raven and robin were stunned because she looked amazing and Kori could do nothing but blush "does it look alright?"

Raven gave her friend a soft smile "it looks great on you. If Roy isn't trying to take it off of you in ten seconds, then he is one blind man" Kori giggled and walked towards the mirror "I mean it Kori, you look like a princess"

Robin nodded walking towards his friend "yes, Roy is one lucky man. I can't believe that I've known you for six months now and that I'll be able to see you get married to the love of your life"

"Yes, I'm glad you are part of this as well Robin. And I can't wait till you and Raven get married as well"

With everyone fitted Raven and Robin decided to go meet up with his parents and Kori was on her way to meet up with Roy and some of his friends for a congratulations dinner. Robin walked ahead of Raven with zoe holding his hands "I forgot my purse in the store Robin, I'll be back" he waved her away while he placed Zoe in her car seat.

Raven ran to the store and the clerk handed her the purse she had left behind. She thanked the young woman "thank you very much"

"No problem miss roth" the young woman waved goodbye and then soon got on the phone "Slade she's on her way to the parking lot again. Make your move" she turned to see Raven on her way to the parking lot "no problem at all"

"Jinx get back to work" the woman turned around humming as she walked towards the desk in the store.

Raven smiled just thinking about the nice time she was going to have during dinner. She had met with his parents already and although Mr. Wayne was a little cold, she managed to get him to warm up to her. Six months since Robin and her met, six months since they worked together...and three months since they've been together. She looked at the ring in her hand and couldn't help the giddy feelings she got in her stomach "that's a pretty ring" she stopped in her tracks when that cold voice reached her ears.

Raven whirled around only to be slammed against a car "arrr" she screamed in pain. The next moment she found herself pinned to the car and a large body covering hers "I don't like to share my toys with anyone miss Roth, so I'm only going to tell you this once, Robin is mine and I want him" Raven shoved Slade away from her body.

"You are a sick bastard. What robin does with his life is not your business" Slade chuckled and walked up to Raven who quickly kicked her leg up and hit Slade in the stomach. He made and oof sound and held onto his stomach "come near me or anyone that I care about and I will make sure you get the best prison in this country"

"A lot of talk little girl. I don't make idle threats Miss Roth and I will make sure that I get you to understand what I'm capable of. See you soon my dear" she growled and wanted to run after him and do something, but what good would that do? He was stronger and she was frightened by him.

"Raven" someone she recognized called to her. She wiped the tears of frustrations that ran down her cheeks and fixed her hair "what took you so long?" she turned around to see Robin standing about five feet away from her.

"Sorry, I just couldn't find my purse" she turned back to see if Slade was nearby or something.

"We are going to be late for dinner with my parents if we don't hurry"

"I'm coming" she ran all the way to him and hugged him tightly.

"What is this for?"

"I just want to show you that I love you a lot and that I don't want us to be apart" he kissed her neck and smacked her ass a little.

"Maybe we should just go home and play a little" they pulled away and began to walk towards the car "what do you say?"

She shook her head "no, your mother is looking forward to spending time with us again. Last time we ate together was about two weeks ago. Besides Zoe and Daisy are just dying to play with each other" _there is no sense in telling him what happened. I have to talk to my father or someone about this. Robin we either stop this man now or we might regret it later._

* * *

Dinner with her future in laws was very uncomfortable. Her mind was not with them at the moment, but with the events that transpired earlier. Robin was worried that something was troubling her, but anytime he asked she just assured him that things were okay. Raven excused herself from the table and walked up the stairs to the bathroom. Robin also excused himself and followed after her. 

Bruce looked at the two little girls that were playing in the livingroom where they were sitting at the moment then up to his wife as she drank her coffee "something is wrong with that child" Diana placed her cup down and looked at her husband with amusement.

"Which child? I seem to recall two little girls on the floor by the couch. Do you mean those?"

Bruce just glared at Diana "the one currently in the bathroom. I don't know what it is, but something is really troubling her"

"Aww, is this a concern tone I hear in my dear husband's voice?" Bruce snorted but his eyes kept going up to the stairs.

Robin crossed his arms over his chest waiting for Raven to come out or something. She was not being herself, well she was being her self just not a 100 percent. She had been happy when she was being fitted, but once she returned to the car she became withdrawn. His attempts at a conversation had been effortless, but enough was enough.

He raised his hand to knock when raven's voice stopped in. He placed his ear on the door and listened as best he could "yes father...please you need to do something. This Slade character almost tackled me today and I don't even want to know what he would do to Robin or myself again"

Robin wiggled his eyebrows in utter confusion "no, I'm fine. Just a little tired and stressed out with the wedding and trying to run the company. I should take a break, but I can't not yet. What do you mean you would take over for a while? No father, you retired and you should stay like that. Yes father I will be careful around this Slade. Yes I'm afraid, he scares me"

Robin had enough and opened the door startling raven who dropped her phone into the toilet bowl "damn it" he could have or would have laughed but what he had listened too was more important "why did you do that for robin?"

He stood by the door way looking at her, leveling the best glare he could on her "you didn't even plan on telling me right?"

She fished her phone out of the toilet and began to wipe it clean "tell you what honey?"

"Don't honey me Raven, how can you possibly think that keeping your encounter with Slade would be wise? Are you stupid Raven? Because you sure aren't in my book" she slammed the wet phone on the sink.

"Look, I didn't want to worry you anymore. Lately his attacks have been more personal than ever and I see the way he is making you act. You don't even sleep right anymore and I didn't want to add to your stress. Robin all you have to do to end this is to tell the cops"

He slammed the door closed behind him as he walked up to her "tell the cops? Oh right and what solid proof do I have? I will be laughed at. Raven, slade is a very intelligent man and he will be two steps ahead of us. Jesus do you think I enjoy having that lunatic roaming around you and zoe, or me for that matter?"

Raven leaned against a wall "he is harassing you Robin, making threats that are punishable by law. Do you know how scared I was when he approached me today? I not only felt scared for myself, but for you and zoe. He is not scared to approach us in public, imagine what he can do then not caring that people might see him"

He walked up to her and stood before her "I do know that I have to stop him any way I can raven. But promise me that you will not be alone, that you will have someone with you anytime that you want to do something"

"I understand Robin, but please don't do something stupid just so you could stop this man" _I'll agree with him as much as he wants, but I will not stop in bringing Slade down. My father will get me the help I need._

"Good. Now why don't we go home? I really don't want to be here any longer" she nodded and took his hand and both walked out of the bathroom.

Bruce and Diana were waving goodbye as they drove away from the Wayne manor, both knowing that whatever had transpired in the bathroom had put raven at ease.

* * *

Slade was a cunning man, heck he was known to be a dirty player by his business associates. And what ever Slade had his eyes on he would most definitely get. That was the reason why jinx worked fro the man. He was pure genius and she wanted nothing more than to be his right hand, however she was not one to harm people especially children. Slade's new plan involved her and the child known as zoe. The little girl was a bubble filled with happiness and innocence and she did not have the heart to harm her. But slade made it clear either bring the child to him or lose her very own life. She swallowed hard thinking about the many ways Slade could have her head.

Jinx took in a deep breath and proceeded to walk towards the child that was waving at other children. It was a good thing that the child was put into a Pre-K school since it was already September and the child seemed to be a very smart child.

Zoe waved at her new friends as she sat on the steps waiting for her mommy or daddy to pick her up. She was sad to know that her mommy and daddy were not going to be with her in her new school, but they promised to be with her once it was over. She had missed them terribly during the day, but two new little girls had befriended her and she soon forgot about the grownups in her life.

The teacher assembled the class as the bell rang. That was Jinx's cue and she readied herself for the taking of the smallest Roth. Children after children were bing dismissed and their parents were taking them into their arms. Zoe looked around waiting for her mom or dad.

Robin and Victor were almost at the school only minutes late because of traffic that was building up ahead of them. Robin was very concerned and didn't understand why he was having a case of anxiety or was it fear? Every minute that he spent away from Zoe or Raven he was afraid that Slade would take that as an opportunity to harm them. He cursed as he was stuck behind two arguing motorists "Victor do you mind going by foot, at this rate you might get there the quickest" victor flashed his friend a smile.

"No problem man. Just three more blocks, right?" Robin nodded as Victor climbed out of the car.

Victor had missed his best friend robin, but knowing that he was in love with a woman worthy to be with Robin, victor was more than happy to let his friend be. Funny how Robin the self-proclaimed bachelor was giddy about his upcoming marriage to Raven. Although Raven was a relatively new friend to Victor, he had taken a liking to the woman and treated her like a little sister. He had been an only child and his parents had perished, thus the reason why he was protective of Robin seeing him as a younger brother and now of raven and zoe. Zoe already called him uncle and he was delighted.

He ran down the sidewalk the school only a block away.

Jinx knelt down to Zoe's level "hi Zoe" the little girl looked at the woman in confusion.

"Who are you?"

Jinx smiled softly "my name is Jinx and I'm your mommy Raven's friend. She told me to come pick you up"

Victor watched the children and parents smiling and giggling, his eyes went straight to a figure that was kneeling down and talking to what seemed like a very similar child he had learned to love as his own niece. Wait a minute...

Zoe nodded and Jinx took zoe's hand. Both began to walk away and victor ran faster "ZOE" he screamed. People looked at Victor as if he were a strange lunatic but ignored him. Jinx however stiffened and Zoe pulled away from her looking back "uncle Victor" she squealed. It had been a week since she played with her favorite uncle. She ran up to him and victor picked her up "I missed you uncle"

Victor kissed her forehead and then looked up and noticed the woman was gone "Zoe who was that lady with you?"

"She said she was mommy's friend and said that mommy was waiting for me around the corner"

Victor was now extremely concerned. There was no one besides Robin and himself that was sent to pick up Zoe "Zoe that was not mommy's friend"

"But she said mommy was waiting for me"

"Your mommy is but she sent me and your daddy" her eyes lit up at hearing her daddy was there.

"Where is he? I want daddy" Victor looked around the street once more, if he could get his hands on that woman he would ring her neck. His musings were cut short however when Robin ran up to them.

"Hey vic"

"Daddy" exclaimed the happy child. Robin took her from the pensive larger man.

"Victor is something wrong?"

Victor looked at his friend and then let his eyes look around once more "yeah, someone tried to take Zoe"

Robin felt the wind knocked out of him and his limbs seemed to tremble...was it Slade? What was going on "What?"

Victor saw the fear and anger in Robin's blue eyes "Robin someone was going to take Zoe away from here. Someone who told this little princess that she was her mother's friend. Now I know that you have some sort of problem with Slade, perhaps this man has people working for him"

Robin nodded numbly and looked down at the child "zoe what have I told you about opening doors and talking to strangers?"

"I'm not allowed to open door without you or mommy or nana, and I'm not allowed to talk to strangers and stay with people I know"

"And was this lady someone you knew or know?"

She shook her head furiously "no. I'm sowwy daddy" he hugged her tightly.

"It's okay, don't let it happen again okay" she nodded and his gaze went to his friend "I have to put a stop to this victor. I'm really worried that something serious might happen"

Victor put a hand on Robin's shoulder. His friend seemed very tired and very stressed out. If he could stop this slade person he would do it, but Robin himself didn't know what to do.

* * *

Raven walked towards her car intent on getting home early to cook something special for Zoe's first day of school. she had felt a separation anxiety most mothers feel, but Robin had assured her that everything would be fine. She looked inside her purse for her key not aware of the shadow behind her and not aware of the object in their hands.

All she saw before blackness consumed her was her face hitting her car window. A cellphone rang "Slade"

"what is it?"

"I'm sorry I couldn't get Zoe, there was a slight inconvenience" Slade chuckled darkly as he hold on the woman in his arms tightened.

"Not to worry my dear Jinx, you were merely used as a distraction, I have the bigger angel with me. I shall be seeing you soon" with that he hung up and arranged Raven as she were his bride in his arms. He pressed a button on his phone and a van sped towards him inside the parking lot. The back door opened and he climbed inside with the woman "Well, what shall Robin do now that his love is in my hands? I can't wait to see" and with that they sped away.

Robin and Victor had treated Zoe to ice cream as they talked about what had happened earlier. If Slade was behind this then he would pay dearly. The young man could be pushed but so much and soon Slade would know that no one messes with Richard Wayne.

As they talked and zoe ate her gigantic ice cream cone, his phone rang. He flipped it opened and Smiled. Raven was calling him and he had missed her a lot "Sorry vic, this is Raven and I have to take it"

"Yeah, yeah. I know that look you got"

"Oh shut it" Robin pressed the talk button "Raven"

"Guess again" Robin's hand clenched and his face darkened "I take it you did"

His teeth were clenched together and it took a deal of control not to lash out "where is she?"

"All in due time my love. Now, about her. If you want her back you must meet me at Gotham pier 89. Come alone"

"Is she alright?" victor looked up from his playing with zoe and let his eyebrows raise as he listened to Robin. Something was very wrong right now and he knew that raven was the main cause.

"But of course. I can't damage your beautiful woman before I get the chance to see your reaction. Now come to that address tomorrow alone. I give you till ten o'clock or she is dead, oh better yet get your cute little ass here at seven and then we go from there. Ta ta my sweet robin"

Repulsion and anger were feelings that Robin was growing accustomed to. And right now they were full force. He stood up from the table startling his companions "Robin"

"Slade"

"What about him?"

"He's got my Raven" was the only response from him before he took off leaving a very confused Zoe and a very disturbed Victor.

* * *

A/N...i hope you all like this chapter...if you want let me know what you think. as always, if you think i can improve this then let me know. I love writing this story for those who love to read it. Thank you so much.

later days.


	11. losing memories

Chapter 11

Title: Losing the memories

Author: Angee

Rating: M

A/N...Hi everyone...Ah, well here is another chapter for you all. I guess my job hunting will take a break, so I decided to update the story. I must make a little warnign though, you see i wrote this chapter knowing that i will probably gain some enemies or some threats...LOL...what i mean is that i sort of put a strange twist here, but do not fear Robin and Raven will be fine all the way...Don't hate me please...

* * *

Nana was known for her motherly ways, even more for her being a worry wart. But could you blame the woman after seeing the look on Victor's face?. The young man had brought Zoe and she had inquired as to where robin had gone. The only response she got from him was that Raven was in danger and that she should call Trigon.

She wrung her hands or wiped them on her apron out of nervousness. Zoe was sitting on the livingroom floor painting. Nana was not too old, but whenever something wrong was happening she felt her years weighing down on her. Raven was like her granddaughter, and right now like every grandmother she was going crazy not knowing what was happening.

The door bell rang and she rushed to open it. A very worried Trigon stood outside and he didn't wait for Nana to greet him. He went straight into the house and into the kitchen. Zoe ran to him and he hugged her, but soon told her go to back to playing while he talked to nana.

Nana sat on the kitchen stool "Derek my boy what are we going to do?" Trigon threw a folder he had in his hands on the table "what is it?"

"I found something interesting about this bastard that is trying to harm my child" nana looked at the folder and took out the contents, while trigon braced himself for what would be a very disturbed woman.

The information and the picture inside made nana gasp. This was not happening, this was not really happening. She brought a hand to her chest and looked up at the man in front of her "Is this for real?" he nodded...

Nana's hands were shaking and tears spilled out of her aging eyes. She could not believe her eyes "I'm really sorry nana. If I had known sooner I would have prevented all of this"

"But, I thought they had perished. Derek this can't be true" she looked at the picture again and her heart ached "my child, he was dead. When I was told of the accident they said he was dead"

"And he is Nana, but he had a son and a fiancé. You two didn't keep in touch, but he did have a family. When he and his fiancé died, their son was taken into custody and two years later adopted by the Slade family"

"The same Slade that now is harassing my little Raven. My grandson hurting the only child I saw as my own flesh and blood. Oh god Why?" Trigon stood and walked over to the old woman hugging her tightly "please let her be alright".

* * *

Robin was never one to run late, as it is he was nearing the pier. His cell-phone rang and he picked it up thinking Slade would be on the other line.

"Robin please save her you have to save her" nana begged gently as she feared for the life of the young woman he loved so much.

"Don't worry nana..." he wanted to say more but anger was filling his body "I wont let anything happen to her" he turned around and gestured for Victor to take his place.

Victor flashed him the thumb and then hid behind some crates. Robin in turn placed the cell-phone in his pocket and then fingered the weapon hidden there as well. This time Slade would not get away.

"Don't worry I'll get her back" he said as he dashed off towards the last pier.

As he neared an entrance he stopped and looked around. Everything seemed fine so far. He walked into the what appeared to be a warehouse looking around. Robin thought he was fine until the shadow of a man walked out ahead of him "so you came". He stopped in his tracks.

"Yeah, I was looking for an asshole to kill and I must say I'm glad you came along" Robin let a smirk grace his lips and Slade just looked at the young man.

Slade raised his hand in a command fashion and before Robin knew it men came out from behind him and he was knocked unconscious "good job. Now bring him along" he grinned while patting one of his men on the back.

When Raven opened her eyes she felt cold. Her body was shivering and her head hurt. She placed her hand on said head and groaned. She then let her hand dropped to her lap. She looked around the room and noticed that there was a large window and that it was still day time. Then she looked down at her self "ahhhhhh" she screamed and she looked at her nude form wrapped in the sheets.

"Nothing happened" her head snapped to her right and watched as a young woman stepped up to the bed. She had pink hair and very pretty green eyes. Raven didn't understand what she was referring to and the woman smiled "I meant. Nothing happened to you. They only took your clothes off, for what reason I don't know. But, none of them touched. Although some of the men seem to be waiting just for that"

Raven didn't know whether to feel good about that or be frightened "what's going on? Who are you?" before raven had a chance to ask more the girl walked over to the door in the room and opened it.

"I'm jinx, and I'm really sorry for what's going on with you" and with that she closed the door. Raven brought the sheets closer to her body and she tempted to get up.

A moaned within the room stopped and she looked around. The darkest corner in the room seemed to be where the voice was coming from. Not being one to be scared she walked towards that direction "who's there?"

Another moan and she almost stopped. But no she was Raven Roth. One, two, three more steps and she was finally in front of a slumped figure "huh?" _no. no...nooo..._

She ran to the figure and knelt down taking his head in her hands "robin, please Robin. Are you alright?" Robin moaned in pain and Raven took notice of his bleeding head. Her fingers were coated in the warm liquid. She wiped the blood on the sheets and hugged him to her "oh god, Robin please talk to me" but he did not answer her and Raven felt her heart sinking "Robin...Robin"

he moaned again and let his lids flutter open. He felt a warm body and somehow he knew it was her. His raven and he smiled. He tried to hug her and that's when both realized that his arms were chained to the wall "ra...raven"

"Oh god. Sshh baby. I'm here" she let go of him and went to pulling at the chains, but they did not budge one bit "Robin we have to get out of here" his eyes were finally opened and he looked around the room.

"That fucking bastard" she knelt in front of him again "are you okay?"

"Yes Robin, are you?" he smiled for her. She kissed him quickly "we have to get the hell out of here" that's when he noticed her state of dress or lack off. His eyes widened and rage poured out every pore of his body.

"What the fuck happened to you?" Raven whimpered slightly from his harsh tone and for feeling cheap in front of him, he cursed himself mentally but fearing that Slade might have touched her was driving him insane.

"No...nothing happened. I swear...I" she could not finish more because at that moment the door opened and in walked Slade with another man. Raven was yanked by her arms roughly.

"I see both birds are awake" Raven whimpered again this time from the pain in her arm. One hand held the sheet tightly closed.

"Bastard. Get your hands off of her" robin shouted as he struggled with the chains. Slade grinned watching the younger man's anger rise. It was amusing and turning him on.

Raven tried to pull away "what do you want Slade?" Slade looked at the woman then at Robin letting him see the lust in his eyes. Robin pulled on the chains harder.

"You fucking lunatic" Slade threw raven on the bed and she yelled as well as tried to pulled the sheets tighter to her body. The man that came with slade laughed and sat on a chair as his boss took off his shirt.

Raven moved back on the bed seeing the burning lust in Slade's eyes. She jerked when she felt Slade's hands on her ankle. She pulled her knees to her chest and tried to move away but she found herself being pinned beneath a heavy body. Robin growled madly as he watched Slade put his hands on her thigh. Raven tried to kick and punch but he was stronger. Slade slapped her face and she yelled in pain.

"Watch Robin. Do you like what you see? Should I continue?" Robin began to pull with all his might. He wanted to break free wanted to kill the bastard. Raven let the tears run down her cheeks and she felt dizziness taking over her "do you like the show?"

Robin kept pulling not caring that he was cutting his wrists, all that matter was getting to her "bastard" his voice was chocking with tears and rage. Slade smirked even more and grinded his hip against Raven's.

She tried to push him off again "no" she whispered brokenly "please don't"

Slade laughed "yes, beg my little bird, but beg for more" his lips descended upon her neck while his hand pulled her sheets away. She kept pulling it towards her chin only to have him pull it harder. Raven felt his sickening breath on her skin and felt sick to her stomach "umm, you taste delicious"

Robin pulled with strength he didn't think he possessed and it seemed like the gods were looking down on him because the chains gave way and he pulled his arms away. Slade and his man both looked at Robin as he took in a deep breath and reached into his pocket. Satisfied that Slade and his men neglected to search him, Robin pulled out a gun and fired at the man by the door. The man fell to the ground chocking on his own blood and then Robin pointed it to Slade who got off of Raven.

"Well, it seems that I underestimated you my lovely Robin. So here I am and there you are with a gun, what will you do?" Slade walked around the bed and seemed to be heading towards the door, robin did not drop his arm his finger tightened on the trigger "are you going to pull the trigger or what my robin?"

Raven gathered the sheets around her and sat on the bed watching the exchange from both of them. Soon they heard foot steeps rushing towards the room and Robin looked at Raven. In that instant Slade rushed towards robin "Robin!" screamed Raven. The younger man pulled the trigger quickly hitting Slade on the stomach. Slade fell to the groung with a scream and Robin rushed to Raven.

She stood up and Robin took her hand "lets go before they come" she nodded and were both running towards the door when Robin's foot was caught in a grip. He tripped sending him and raven to the floor "not so fast Robin" Slade shakily stood as did Raven and Robin. Even with the pool of blood around his feet the man was fighting them.

Three men stood by the door way" Sir" Slade just waved them out and they nodded, Robin brought Raven behind him "We are standing by the door Sir, anything you need we will do"

"So Robin, what will you do to save your lover and your self?"

Robin smirked and reached into his pocket for his cell-phone "I didn't come alone. In a minute this place will be crawling with cops and lets just say that you wont escape" he pressed number one and it rang "victor now"

"You got it" Slade watched amused. Two minutes later the building shook and Robin pulled raven towards the farthest wall in the room. Landing them both near the window. The building shook once more and Slade watched as Robin kicked the window and looked down. The men outside the room began to scatter and trying to find what the commotion was about.

"Not this time Robin" he ran towards the unsuspecting robin intent on throwing him over the window, Raven watched him and she didn't think twice. When slade was in near proximity she pushed Robin away from her and Slade knocked into her. She grabbed Slade's wrist and both went out the window.

Robin's heart leapt to his throat as he watched Raven fall out of the window. There was a sad smile of her face and he was stunned. Everything was quiet for him. Nothing seemed real. He stood up on shaky legs and walked over to the window praying that Raven was okay. But he had known that it was a three story fall and _oh god please, please let her be okay...I'll do anything to see her well...please._

No such luck, she was on the ground with Slade under her. It seemed slade broke her fall but she wasn't moving. He could hear the sirens closing in and he could hear the men struggling to get out. He watched as Victor rushed to the fallen raven, but Robin could not move. His eyes were on her, what had happened? One minute he was trying to find a way out for them, the next Raven was pushing him aside. _God take me now. If she's not alive take me now_

"Robin get down here. She's breathing but she's bleeding a lot" he looked at his friend but all he could see was Raven and her form wrapped in that sheet.

* * *

Slade had broken his neck and was told that he would never walk. Raven had hit her head pretty badly as well as broken a thing bone, and there was a chance that there was internal bleeding. Robin was shaking as they operated on Raven. Anything to get her back. He sat away from the others, this moment he did not want to be with anyone or hear anything from them. All that he cared about was Raven.

It took three hours, but everything came out okay. They had to fix a broken leg bone and her brain seemed to have been fine so they didn't have to open her skull. But she was not waking up that was for sure. Robin was elated and asked to see her. He spent the next three days in her room not leaving for a second. Well maybe for a bathroom break.

He took her hand "please wake up raven. I love you so much. I'm so sorry I didn't protect you" he looked out of the window and watched as raindrop began to fall "please Raven"

she moaned and tightened her grip on his hand "Raven" her lids fluttered opened and she waited for them to adjust to the light "oh god"

"Where am I?"

"In the hospital. You've been asleep for three days" she looked around the room and then let her violet eyes rested on his blue ones and she smiled "I missed you. We were all so worried"

"Who are you?"

And that's how the world crumbled for Robin.

How could this have happened? It was impossible. Robin stood from the bed and Raven wondered why that man acted like that. She looked at him, he seemed familiar but who was this guy "are you okay sir?"

He walked to the window and took in a deep breath. This was a punishment he just knew it. The door opened and in stepped Trigon "daddy" exclaimed Raven. Trigon smiled and walked over to the bed and raven hugged him tightly "so glad to see you dad"

"I'm glad you are alright as well my little one" he pulled away and turned to robin. Something was wrong with the boy. Once more the door opened and in stepped Gar with flowers. Raven's eyes lit up.

"Gar honey I missed you" Robin stiffened as he whirled around to see her and Trigon did not understand what was going on. Gar too was equally stunned "you didn't leave me. I knew you wouldn't leave after you knew about the baby" she stopped talking and placed her hand on her stomach "that baby? Gar did something happen to our baby?"

Gar was not really sure what to say "raven?"

She sniffled "after I went to your house to tell you about the baby I found you with that girl. Gar I'm going to have a baby, your baby. And I want you to be there for us. I've been thinking that if it's a girl that I will name her zoe, and if it's a boy then you can name him. But don't leave me" he walked up to her and she hugged him tightly. Trigon was speechless and looked at Robin who was clenching his fists "did something happen to our baby?"

"Raven, you had the baby"

"But that's not possible. I mean I just found out a week ago"

"Raven what year is it?" asked her father.

"It's 2001 daddy" he shook his head.

"No honey, it's 2005 and you had your baby. She just turned four about seven months ago and you named her Zoe" Raven gasped and watched as her father walked out of the room and came back minutes later with a child.

The little girl squealed and ran to the bed "mommy. You awake...oh mommy I missed you" raven just looked into the blue eyes of her daughter and found herself reaching out to touch her chubby cheek. Trigon lifter her up and raven hugged her.

"My baby, this is my baby?" she looked at the men in the room and all of them nodded. Trigon then pulled Robin to a side.

"Robin she's..."

"she seems to have lost her memory of the last four years, that includes me" his tired sad eyes told the story of how sad he was over the matter and trigon could only watch as the idiot of Logan took advantage of it all.

"Mommy are you okay now?" raven sat the child on her lap and nodded "good I missed you lots"

"Give mommy a kiss baby" zoe pecked her mother on the lips as she always did and Raven let the tears drop "oh my little girl" she brought a hand to zoe's head and noticed a ring on her finger "Gar are we getting married?"

Robin tried to walk over to the bed and tell her no when the doctor came in "Miss roth, I see you are finally awake"

"Doctor my daughter seems to have lost her memory of the past four years" the doctor was concerned that it would happen so he asked everyone to leave the room.

* * *

When they were outside Robin grabbed Gar by the collar "you better not be thinking anything that involves lying to her. I will not allow you to take her away from me"

"Scared Richardson, oops I mean Wayne. I think this is a blessing in disguise. Raven was meant to be with me and will stay with me it seems" Robin pushed Gar against a wall and the others who had been sitting around rushed to them "don't even think about it"

Kori pulled Robin away "what's going on Robin?" he was seeing red that was all that he was seeing.

The doctor heard the commotion outside and quickly came out "what is the meaning of this?"

Trigon cleared his throat "Doctor dasani, my daughter is engaged with this young man right here" he gestured to Robin "but she believes that she is with this one right here. He is my granddaughter's biological father, however my daughter hates him. But because she doesn't remember the last four years, she still thinks that she is a teenager who is in love with her high school sweet heart. Now I don't know what to do" Trigon sat down feeling exhausted and watched as the doctor processed everything said.

"well. She seems to have amnesia, I don't know whether this is a permanent case or short term. I would suggest that you all tell her things slowly. Do not overwhelm her with information for she might fall into another type of comma. Her brain might shut down with too much information. I would advise that you tell her simple things. So far she knows she has a daughter and that four years have passed, introduce her to her surroundings and family one at a time. Don't tell her she is engaged with one man and thinks that she loves another it becomes too complicated" with that he took a deep breath.

Kori shook her head. Raven and Robin were probably one of those couples that would go through hell before they could reach heaven. She was really sorry for them, but she would not allow anyone break them apart. This was the same case with Trigon and nana. They would do everything the could to help Raven get better and have her marry the right man.

Raven stood up and found her muscles were sore, but she needed to see what was going on. She walked to the door and opened it seeing her nana and Kori with her father sitting. Then her eyes fell on the little child. Her baby. She smiled again "Zoe" she called out and the little girl ran to her side.

"Mommy" all eyes turned to Raven as she knelt down with a groaned "are you coming home soon mommy?"

"I hope so sweetheart" she looked at everyone "Gar are we going home?" Gar walked over to his daughter and possibly if luck would have it his love. He also knelt down despite knowing the warning Robin had given him.

"I think you will stay here for a while" Zoe looked back at her daddy and ran to him.

"Daddy are you taking mommy home now?" Raven looked at them confused and for some reason couldn't take her eyes off of Robin's own eyes.

"Why is she calling that man daddy, Gar? Who is he?" Robin turned around sick to his stomach with the newest developments and left. Not caring what was happening not caring about the yells of Zoe for him to come back. This was it, his life would never be the same.

Raven was confused, but part of her wanted for that man to return. Who was he? And why was her chest swelling up with pain? Kori shook her head and ran after Robin, she would not let them be apart.

* * *

A/N...okay so how was that? I'm really sorry for doing that, but i just had to...you see it had been in my head for a while now and it just seemed fitting. Do not worry she will not be like this forever...hehe maybe for a year? NO...You let me know...later


	12. Remembering

Chapter 12

Title: remembering

Author: Angee

Rating: M

A/N...aww, well this short chapter is being uploaded because i wanted to give you guys something to read before i returned to NYC. I'm going to be super busy and thought that you all deserved this. Okay so i didn't make her wait till a year passed so she could remember...now be happy damn it. alot of you were mad at me for doing this to them, but i did warn you. i love drama and love creating drama. Forgive me please::pouts:; there is more drama here and this chapter might seem like the last chapter...but i think one more chapter will be added to this story. thank you all for being so nice and waiting paitently for these updates. I hope you like this chapter too. Arigatou Gozaimasu.

* * *

Two weeks.

Two weeks that she was in the hospital. Robin sighed and buried his face in his hands. Raven would have known who he was if it hadn't been for Gar...that bastard took advantage of the situation and described in a lot of details how much they loved each other and how great their lives were together.

Robin looked at the door to the room that housed his lovely bird. Enough was enough and he was going to get her back. He held the bouquet of exotic flowers to his chest and smiled. Yes she would remember him and their lives together.

He knocked and there was no answer, so he opened it to find Raven looking out of the window. He felt the butterflies in his stomach, she looked so small, so tender. Raven turned to look at him and she smiled "it's you. Kori told me about you and the fact that you work for me" his smile fell. _Well, I guess I'm going to have to tell the entire story._

Robin chuckled and presented the flowers to her "this are for you" she graced him with a nice smile and a tint of pink to her cheek. Robin took a few steps forward and she reached out for the flowers. When raven took them he took the opportunity to brush his fingers with hers. She looked up at him with a bigger blush "I hope you like them"

she inhaled their scent "thank. They are very beautiful. Please sit down and tell me what's been going on with my father's company" he pulled up a chair and sat down near her. Anything to have as much contact as he can.

"Everything is fine as far as we can all tell" she giggled and he felt those butterflies return "what else did they tell you about me, about us?" Raven dropped the flowers to her lap and looked at him.

It was confusing the way he asked about that. What exactly was there to know about them? She wondered "about us? Is there an us Mr. Richardson?" she gasped as Robin took her hand in his.

"Raven" the way her named rolled off his mouth made her heart beat fast,. Her cheeks were super red she just knew it "I'm not just your personal assistant. I'm much more than that"

Raven tried to look away, but his blue eyes were so full of emotions of love that she couldn't bare to look away "what...what are you to me then?" _why am I feeling this flustered. I sound like a high school chick._

"You know you sounded like a school girl with a crush just now" she glared at him while Robin laughed "sorry. Well, I don't know how to say this, but Raven you an I, we" he just couldn't say it so he brought his lips to hers and connected them.

Raven's eyes widened and her hands were trapped between them resting on his chest. Her body was stunned but her mind was working fast _kiss him back, come on kiss him back. _

_This is wrong...what about gar?_

_This isn't wrong. You've been thinking about this man for a long time now...kiss him back._

Her eyes closed and she returned the heated kiss moaning as she did. Robin smirked and kissed her with more passion. His arms went around her waist lifting her up onto her knees so that they sunk with the hospital mattress.

_God, how I missed this. How I missed her._

The door to the room opened "Rae I couldn't get your favorit..." Gar dropped the drink he had on his hands and both raven and Robin looked towards the door and at the enraged man.

Raven pulled away from robin quickly "Gar!" Gar walked up to Robin and grabbed him by the collar.

"Don't you ever touch her. What the fuck are you doing here?" Robin shoved Gar towards the door slamming his body into the wood.

"What am I doing here? What are you doing here? You knew you couldn't be here" Gar fisted his hands.

"Raven called me. She wanted me here" Robin looked back at raven and she could see the hurt and confusion in his eyes. Why would he care so much? What exactly is their relationship?

"How...how could you?" gar laughed and robin leveled a glare his way. He was too enraged too hurt. Raven wanted to speak, wanted to say something, but what. Without a warning Robin lunched towards Gar and both men began to fight.

"Stop it" she pleaded "please stop fighting" but neither listened. They shoved and fought breaking things in the room. Raven tried to get up but her leg was still sore and her body ached a little. Robin punched gar and gar shoved robin towards the bed. Her eyes widened.

Everything was quiet after the collision. Gar was standing stunned into silence while Robin groaned in pain and tried to lift himself up from the soft warm form underneath him. Because he was too jealous and too careless Raven was holding her stomach in pain and hissing "Raven?" he asked as he lifted off of her.

There were tears running down her cheeks and her lips trembled from the immense pain she was feeling. Everything seemed dizzy and blurry "Raven are you alright?" he placed a hand to her shoulder only to have her shove it away.

"Get...doctor..." the door to the room opened again revealing a nurse. She looked around confused at the mess and realized that the bed which was occupied by a patient earlier was now turned on its side and the patient was no where is sight.

"What is going on here?" she asked in an alarmed voice "miss roth?" the nurse rushed to the turned bed and found Raven on the floor holding her stomach in pain while Robin was trying to lift her "what happened?"

Robin picked raven up into his arms "Raven are you alright?" the nurse hurried out of the room and got two other nurses to come and help. She then paged Dr. Dasani.

Raven moaned and held her sides in pain. Robin had landed on her knocking the wind out of her and almost kneeing her in the stomach. The pain was immense "it hurts" was all she said. Gar just watched as the nurse frantically tried to ease Raven from her pain and access the damage done to the young woman.

Dr. Dasani walked into the room about five minutes later and got the story from both men even though both were shouting what happened. He turned to raven to find her still in pain "Miss Roth we have to take you to the fifth floor as soon as we can" she nodded.

Robin walked up to her "Dr. What is it?"

"Because you two decided to resolve your problems like juveniles" as he talked Raven was being taken out of the room as fast as the nurses could take her "you disregarded my wishes to keep away. She is in a very delicate condition now because of your childish games" he walked to the door and before he could leave Robin latched onto his arm.

"Please tell me what's wrong with her?" The doctor sighed and frowned.

"I'm afraid that miss roth might lose the child she is carrying. It was a miracle she didn't when she fell from that building, but now I'm not so sure" with that he left. Not seeing the hurt in robin's eyes, the anguish the pain.

He had fallen on her. He might have killed their child. His child. All because of his jealousy. Raven was pregnant with their first child, well his first and he was soon going to be robed of that because he was foolish enough to fight with Logan.

Robin sat down on the floor in the room and for the first time in a long time wept. Logan was at a loss for words. Raven, his raven was going to have his enemy's child? He was responsible for what was happening. If he hadn't shoved Richardson, then she would still be fine. He left the man on the floor not wanting to be there any longer, for he was feeling a guilt that was eating at his very core.

* * *

Raven let the tears drop.

She was praying that nothing was wrong with her child. She had learned about her child's existence just that very morning and was very delighted. Thinking that gar was the father she had called him over to tell him, but as they talked she felt it was wrong. Like he wasn't meant to know about it. All through out the conversation they shared, Robin's face kept coming up and she wanted nothing more than to see him. Now she knew something was definitely up with her and her assistant.

The cold gel on her stomach made her flinch and she was once more in the realm of reality, where sooner or later she would find out if she lost that child she already wanted to have "Miss roth we are ready" she looked at the woman and then at Dr. Dasani who watched from the sideline. Raven nodded trying to keep the tears inside, but she was scared and worried.

The doctor looked at the picture and tried to find anything wrong. Raven could hear the fast beating of her child's heart and the weeping began. She brought a hand to her mouth to quiet down her wailing, but it was hard. Dr. Dasani held her hand "it's alright. I'm sure everything is fine" she gripped his hand.

The woman looked up at Dr. Dasani shaking her head and he smiled gently gripping Raven's hand tighter "Miss Roth"

She opened her eyes letting more tears drop "is he dead?"

"No"

and for the first time in a long time Raven laughed and cried at the same time. Grateful that her child was going to be fine "thank you...thank you".

When raven returned to the room they found Robin sitting on the floor quietly. The nurses and even raven found it a sad moment. He looked up at their eyes met. She looked away from him not wanting to talk to him or Gar. They were stupid and reckless, and because of that she could have lost a very important part of her. Robin quickly got up "Raven"

"Get out" he stopped mid step "I don't want to talk to you or gar. Leave me alone. I almost lost my child and I will not be around either one of you until you both grow up. I don't know who you are or what you are to me Mr. Richardson, but just let me rest" Robin was more than happy to know that she hadn't lost their child, even if she was asking him to leave, he knew that sooner or later they would talk and he would tell her everything.

* * *

Two days later kori was visiting Raven at her house. She had asked her father to take her home and she was discharged. Now she was home resting with a very big appetite. Kori smiled as she watched raven devour the cheese cake she brought her "so Kori, nana tells me that you are going to be married in two weeks and that I'm your made of honor?"

Kori who sat on the bed with raven nodded enthusiastically "oh yes raven. But I didn't come to talk to you about my wedding"

"Oh?"

"I came to talk to you about Robin" the minute that name was out of her mouth Kori found herself under Raven's cold glare "come on"

"no"

"Yes. Raven you need to know who he really is"

Raven pushed the cheese cake to the side and put a hand to her stomach "no. He and gar almost killed my baby"

Kori screamed in annoyance and raven looked at her friend with mild fright "that's enough. Raven Roth, you are to know that Robin is the man that you love. Not Gar not anyone else. That child you are carrying is his child and you both were engaged to get married. Gar is nothing but a liar trying to get you back. I'm sick of you and Robin not being together. I'm sick of all the pain you go through. Now either you talk to him or I will not talk to you"

Raven broke down crying and Kori blinked a few times "what I do?"

"Raven?"

"I know that Robin is the man I love. I felt it when we kissed, I also remembered some things that we did, but Kori...I...he is...I think I still love Gar"

"No you don't. Gar is an idiot that cheated on you and he tried to take Zoe from you. Now stop that crying"

"I can't help it. I think it's the baby" kori laughed and laid down on the bed "stop laughing"

"Sorry. But seriously Raven you have to talk to Robin. I just came from his apartment and he is not himself. He doesn't want to eat or sleep. Victor even tells me that Robin is up at four in the morning reading baby books. He is excited about having a child with you and he loves Zoe so much. He is waiting for you to talk to him"

"It's his baby? So, Gar and I never got back together?" kori laughed.

"Not remotely. You hate his guts and wanted nothing more than to keep him away from zoe and yourself, btu the courts decided that you both needed to sort out a deal concerning zoe"

"I'm so tired. This is the same thing I went through with Zoe, god I'm going to really hate the next few months"

"So how far along are you?"

Raven picked her cheese cake again and took a bite "almost four months. I think we conceived the first time we slept together or maybe the second time after we excused ourselves from the engagement party we were having in the livingroom and..." she stopped talking a did a double take, Kori looked at her.

"What is it?"

"This room, it was full of flowers and so was the rest of the house...I remember being carried down the stairs and you and my family smiling"

Kori giggled "yeah and you were wrapped in your sheets. I remember it too. Wait you remembered?"

"Yes. His scent is in the pillows" to emphasis it she took a pillow and brought it to her nose "yes. Just like his shampoo and after shave" kori took the pillow and sniffed it "he would always wake me up by kissing my back and biting my ears...kori I remember it" raven jumped from the bed and ran to her vanity taking a cologne "this is his favorite, I bought it as a gift for being so nice to Zoe. I can't believe I forgot this" she then went to the bathroom with Kori on her tail "this is his favorite towel and I always take it for myself. He would then take it from me spanking me in the process"

Kori blushed and put a hand to Raven's shoulder "see. You didn't forget him, you just couldn't deal with too much at the same time. Now that you are home you can see everything that you and Robin had together"

"Yes. I have to see him I have to talk to him. I have to..." a dizziness came over her and she found support on the sink.

"You missy have to take it easy and lay down. There is so much you want to say, but I think I would rather call Robin and have him come to you instead" they made their way to the room where Kori took the phone and proceeded to call robin.

* * *

Robin sat in his bed reading another baby book. He wanted to be ready for everything. Raven might not remember him or might not want to remember him, but he was going to be the best father there was. Sure it would be hard to tell her that he was the father and not Gar. He mentally spit at the mentioning of that name "hey Rob you got a call"

"I'm busy" was his monotone reply.

"It's kori"

"I'm busy"

"Says that Raven remembers you"

Robin put the book down and looked at Victor who was grinning "huh?"

"Not busy then?"

"No" Robin ran to his friend and took the phone "Kori"

"Robin come over Raven wants to see you"

"Okay" the smile on his face would never be put out, oh no he would smile for all eternity if it was possible.

The door bell rang and nana opened the door "oh it's you"

Gar smiled at the old woman "I wanted to see Raven. Wanted to tell her I'm sorry for what happened"

"Listen boy, I don't appreciate you coming here upsetting her"

"Nana is alright" nana turned around to see Raven walked towards her.

"You should be in bed young lady" scolded the old woman.

"I'm fine. Nana may I have a word alone with Gar" nana looked at the smiling man then at Raven. She sighed and left them. Gar stood by the door while Raven made her way to him, before he could utter a single word she punched him hard.

He stumbled backwards screaming and cursing "what the fuck?"

"That's for trying to lie to me about us. You are nothing to me Logan. I'm in love with another man that is the best thing to happen to me since the birth of my daughter"

Gar took his hand away from his eye "what?"

"Don't look so shock. I remember everything now. You would have led me to believe that you and I were a happy family. How dare you? You are only to come here when I deem it right for you to see Zoe, other than that, you Mr. Logan are no longer welcomed. Good bye" she hugged him for this would be the closure she so wanted to have.

"Raven" someone had said and both turned to see Robin holding a bouquet of flowers. His eyes took in the sight of them hugging and without a second glance he turned around and began to walk away.

"Wait. Robin you don't understand" yelled the frantic raven. She ran after him and took his arm only to have him pull away "please stop it. Don't do this to us"

Robin stopped "don't do what? You tell Kori to call me so that I could witness the reunion between Raven and her high school lover. I'm sick of this. If you wanted to hurt me there were other ways"

Raven walked up to him and with determination took possession of his lips. Robin pushed her away lightly "no"

"Please robin. I love you. I wasn't trying to hurt you, honest. You just came at a bad time. I was merely saying bye to Logan"

"Raven there is no need to..." she punched him on the chest several times before he pulled her into a hug "Raven?"

"Idiot. Idiot. I told you that I love you. I remember everything Robin I just wanted to tell Logan that he is no longer welcomed here unless it is to spend time with Zoe. God you idiot I love you"

he pulled away from her "really raven?"

"Yes, she really does love you" both turned to Gar who was now walking away from the door "Raven, I'm sorry for trying to have a family with you. That was just it. I wanted to have you back in my life, I wanted to be the perfect husband and the perfect dad for Zoe, but your heart is already spoken for so, I bow down to you Richardson, for you have one of the greatest women in your life. Good bye raven" with that the young man left the couple whom were still embracing.

Raven looked at the man she once loved and she smiled "thank you. Good bye" both watched him get into his car and drive away "do you understand now Robin or do I have to kick your ass to make you understand"

Robin planted his lips onto hers while bringing her form into his. This was right, this was what had to be righted. He pulled away feeling guilty for jumping to conclusions "forgive me?"

She thought about it and smirked "only if you get me three layer cheese cake and two fudge brownies ice cream"

"Cravings?"

She laughed "yeah"

"We are going to have a baby"

"Yeah" all the while their lips drew closer to one another.

"I'm going to be a dad"

"You are already a dad. And she misses you a lot"

"Where is she?"

Raven pecked him "in her room, sleeping"

"No school?"

"Wanted to spend time with her. Now shut up and kiss me" he laughed and obliged by pressing his warm lips against hers once more.

Kori and nana both squealed with delight and ran around the house trying to call everyone else. There was a wedding to attend in two weeks and another to organize as soon as possible. Everything would be alright this time.

* * *

A/n...and that my friends is how they got back. did you all like it? i try to keep this story simple, but found it hard to do so in previous chapters. this one though was easy to write and less annoying. Hope you all like it very much. later all. tell me what you think.


	13. good news, bad news

Chapter 13

Title:

author:

Rating: M

A/N: Hello again, this is the revised version of Chapter 13. You see someone pointed out that Zoe who is four years old should never be left alone in the bathroom while bathing. This is true and i agree. However i did not intentionally write that. I wrote something else to that and i most have forgotten to save it or what not. I apologize because it is true that children should be supervised all the time. However, that was no reason for you to be alarmed. this is a fic and sometimes we tend to forget that this is just pretend. If you feel that this is reason enough for my fic to get deleted then go ahead and report me, because i honestly don't want to waste my time or yours if you feel that my story is not adequate enough. THIS is not for those who like this story, this is for that person who pointed it out. I thank you for that, but i don't see how this story should be deleted because of that detail. I'm not concern with you not reading the rest of the story, it is your choice whether you want to read it or not, but don't presume to think that i don't know about child safety. I'm well aware of the dangers children of all ages are always facing. I myself have a nephew and a niece on the way, thus implying that i should have some common sense when it comes to child wellfare...With that said, thanks for pointing it out, but i don't see why my story should be deleted because of that. Do the rest of you wish for it to be taken down? Because i'll that myself instead of waiting for to do it for me.

* * *

Who ever said that pregnancy was one of the most wonderful experiences a woman or a couple could go through, was seriously drugged or fucked in the head. Raven wore a scowled on her pretty face and her moods were getting worse. 

The young mother to be sat in her office going over the budget for the next publishing debut party for the ever popular Socialite books. It seemed that more and more people wanted to get more books out of the woman and her team. She was exhausted and tired. Carrying a child was no easy task, but carrying two was even worse.

By no means did she regret being pregnant. Oh no, this was what she and Richard had been looking forward to. Zoe as well was over joyed with the news of being a big sister, even more overjoyed knowing that it was two her mommy was going to carry.

Robin watched amused as Raven's brows raised higher and higher the more she read the budget. It was no surprise to him when his lovely wife crumbled them up and threw them in the bin. He laughed and she turned those pretty lavender eyes on him and he stopped "Hi"

She growled at him "fuck off"

"What's the matter?"

"You are not making me throw this stupid party ever again. I hate that I'm stuck with it and you are just going to sit around doing nothing. What happened to helping your soul mate especially since she's carrying your children?"

Robin shook his head and walked into the room "I'm sorry honey. I just had a very busy day with my father and I would have come sooner honest, but..."

"Shut up Robin. All I want right now is to go home and sleep. I'm too tired to be here"

He rolled his eyes "this wouldn't have happened if you would just stay home with nana and zoe. I can manage this company well enough"

She stood up as best she could "right. Make me out to be the invalid wife that you want me to be"

"Here we go again" he muttered.

"Yes here we go again Mister. I don't want to be useless or feel as such. Understand?"

"Then why complain to me about your displeasure? It seems that you don't want to listen to me. I know that you are a very self sufficient kind of woman Raven, that's what I love about you, but you are in a very delicate condition my love. I just want to be able to help you and our babies stay healthy. Now why don't we head home?"

Raven sighed and walked over to him closing the gap between them. She put a hand to her back, the added weight of pregnancy making it painfully hard to walk. She more like waddled than anything else. Robin felt extremely worried and sorry for his wife, but they knew she was being stubborn by coming to the office almost every day.

Their marriage had been just a month after Kori's and then the adoption of Zoe two months after that, Raven was almost seven months and she knew that she had to stay home sooner or later in case that she went to an early labor.

Robin took her hand once she was near him and kissed her lips sensually. That was one thing he loved about her pregnancy, she was more aroused and he was too. They had times when neither left the bedroom because they were busy having incredible sex "how are you feeling today?"

Raven put a hand to her swell "just peachy" she replied tiredly. Of course she wanted to tell him off to hell and back for impregnating her with two babies at the same time, but she loved him and those babies. Just not the constant kicking.

He chuckled and also placed a hand to her stomach "how many kicks have you felt today?"

She grinded her teeth. Leave it to him to know more about babies than her, even though she had a child previously "a lot". But who could blame him? He was after all going to be a real father, not just Zoe's step dad, but they were going to have their own children. He had become a perfect doctor making sure her daily vitamins were taken and how many kicks the babies gave were normal.

Robin smiled as he felt one of the children kick trying to tell him that Raven was indeed right "that was a good one. Do you want to go eat something or go straight home?"

She looked into his eyes and smiled "I want to go out. We haven't been out in a long time" he nodded.

"Want to go shopping?"

She groaned again "you sound more like a woman than I do. You know how I despise that very activity"

Robin smirked "now, now. No need to get all pissy at me for trying to relax you. I know you hate shopping, but you love shopping for the babies and Zoe. I was thinking of going to a baby store"

"alright"

They walked into a cute baby store called Stork. They looked around at all of the baby things that were very popular. Raven and Robin wore sun glasses and hats not wanting people knowing it was them. It had been very skillful the way his parents and her father arranged for their marriage to be kept a secret and it had actually worked. Now it was up to them to keep the fact that they were going to be parent a secret as well. But when you are famous and very known, that is something nearly impossible to do.

"Honey look at these cribs" Raven turned to robin and she came face to face with two baby blue cribs.

"Those are cute. What if one of them is a girl though?"

Robin shrugged "hey, a girl can like blue too"

"True. Do you want to get those two?"

"Well, they are very nice and we should have bought them a while back. Sure why not?"

Raven called over a young woman not realizing who it was. "Well well well, if it isn't Raven Roth" the woman spat. Both raven and robin looked at the woman.

"Amber?"

"Why, Mr. Wayne you recognized me. That means a lot to me" she however narrowed her eyes at Raven who also narrowed her own eyes. Amber's eyes then strayed down Raven's form and her eyes widened "you two are having a baby?"

Robin smirked and put his arms around Raven "why yes. My lovely Raven and I are going to have twins in a couple of months." the young woman almost chocked.

Raven enjoyed seeing the envy and jealousy in Amber's eyes. She never had a chance with Robin, there was no way in hell raven was going to let anyone take her soul mate "yes twins. Robin baby I think I want to end this shopping spree here. Ms. Dell if you would please take our order then we will be on our way" Amber smiled stiffly and then processed their order, but not before talking to her boss.

That said young woman went over to his boss "Mr. Welchi...you see that woman there, that's Raven Roth, you know that famous CEO" the man put his glasses on and looked at the young woman up and down "and that man is Richard Wayne. You know they were on the news a while back, they said they were engaged. These two obviously are going to be parents and you know what that means?"

The old man cleared his throat "what?"

"There hasn't been any news about them for almost eight months and I'm sure the media would love to know that they are going to be parents" the old man shook his head. That young man was always nosy "and your store could get the publicity it needs" the old man smiled and hurried to his phone. Amber grinned, she knew how much those two hated media publicity, but her score was yet to be settled.

Raven tapped her foot irritably. She could not for the life of her figure out what was taking so long. All that woman needed was to swipe the credit card and then she would sign. Robin was too busy looking at different baby outfits which consisted of his favorite baseball team and showing them to raven. She would of course sneer in disgust and he would hang his head.

Enough was enough. Raven walked up to the cashier's desk and demanded to know what was taking so long "I'm sorry _miss roth_, but our machines are a bit slow"

Raven smirked "yes, just like the help here" Amber chuckled lightly even though she wanted to strangle raven for that comment "look we have to head home, how long will it take?"

"Just a few more minutes" so raven took in a deep breath and tried to relax. She walked over to Robin and hugged him making sure Amber got the picture "bitch"

Robin looked down at his wife "what is it?"

"These people are just taking too long. I'm hungry" he rubbed her shoulders and Raven began to relax "thanks"

"Don't worry. I'm sure it will be soon, then we can go and get you whatever you want to eat"

There was a commotion outside the store and the people inside were wondering what it was. Raven for her part found rocking chair and took advantage of it. Robin walked over to the door just as the owner and Amber got there and his eyes widened "oh shit" was the only thing he muttered.

"Well, it seems that you have a fan club Mr. Wayne" he turned to the woman who was smiling.

"It was you, wasn't it?" she shrugged

"I have no idea what you are talking about. Besides I was at the desk waiting for the credit card machine to work. You of all people never saw me pick a phone up" the media was scrambling trying to get near the shop and people outside were trying to see what they were looking for.

Robin turned to the owner "is there a back way out of this store?"

"I'm sorry sir, there is no back way" some people left the store and they were suddenly asked questions.

Raven was rocking back and forth with her eyes closed "Raven" she opened her eyes to look at her husband "we have to get out of here before something happens"

"What?"

"The media is outside this store. We have to get out" those people that were still left in the store didn't dare go out. Those people out there looked vicious.

Amber laughed as the couple that had left just a minute or so were being asked questions after questions. Too bad, if only that was Raven and Robin. That would be better. So she looked back into the store to see Robin helping Raven up and she became angry.

Why did she have to be the one to end up with Robin or better yet Richard Wayne? One of the wealthiest men alive. Why is she the one he loves? Why is she the one that is glowing with pregnancy and happiness? Why, why couldn't it be her, why did it have to be Raven Roth? She already was famous and had money, so why couldn't raven leave Robin to her? She fisted her hands and opened the door.

She walked up to the media "the people you are looking for are inside that store" without a second thought all of the paparazzi went into the store alarming everyone inside. Robin put a hand to his face in aggravation and the other he kept on Raven who was trying to keep calm. Any minute now she was going to explode.

"Mr. Wayne, Mr. Wayne what is your business here in this store?" one of the reporters asked. The others laughed thinking that the question was self explanatory. A woman looked at Raven "Miss Roth is it a surprise to learn that you and Mr. Wayne have yet to be married, but already are going to be parents. Is your father happy knowing that you are having a child out of wedlock?"

Raven fisted her hands and spoke through clenched teeth "That is none of your business"

The woman raised an eyebrow "But miss roth, you pride yourself in being perfect. Always doing what's right, never letting dirty clothes hang out for the world to see. Now we find you in a baby store with you very pregnant and with the man that was claimed to be your fiancé. What are we supposed to conclude from this Miss Roth?"

Robin put a hand to Raven and she looked back at him "don't worry I'll handle this honey" he sat her on the rocker once more and then went over to the reporter "Miss Roth is not Miss Roth. She is Raven Wayne, we are married and yes we are going to have a child, well twins actually. But raven and I have been parents for far longer. We have a daughter named Zoe who is four years old and if there is anything else that you wish to learn about us, I'll be happy to tell you. There is no need for us to hide anymore"

Amber was seething. That was not going to so easy. She cleared her throat and was soon side by side with Robin "oh, but robin isn't Zoe your step daughter? Last I remember Zoe was the daughter or Miss roth and another man" Robin wanted to kill the woman for putting her two cents in the whole ordeal. Raven had enough of this. She stood up.

"What does that mean Mr. Wayne? Miss roth had a child with another man and you are now taking that place as the child's father?"

Robin didn't know what to say but the truth "yes Raven had a child with a previous man. They are no longer together. And zoe is my daughter wether biologically or not. She knows me as her father and that's all that counts"

Amber laughed "of course she sees you as a father. She never knew who her father was because Miss Roth didn't have the balls to tell her. That child will grow up confused and this..." she never finished her sentence because Raven had punched the shit out of her.

The people around them were stunned in silence watching as Raven took in deep breaths and her fists kept clenching "you bitch. I will not allow you to slander me anymore. I never did anything to you. Just because my husband chose to ignored you because of your slutty ways, you think you could say whatever you want? Don't forget Miss Dell you are still bound by a law suit and you know what, I will see that you don't work anywhere in this city ever again. And that's Mrs. Wayne to you" some of the people that were still left in the store clapped as Raven tried to calm down.

She was exhausted and this bitch had to make her day even worse. Robin smiled at his wife and took her hand "lets go home"

"Please lets" both walked out of the store with the media taking pictures of them. And some of Amber as she was still holding her face in her hands because of the pain.

* * *

Once they were home raven went straight to bed and Robin stayed with Zoe "daddy can I have the babies already?"

Robin chuckled as he stripped the child "soon honey. Now get in the bath tub. I'll come and check on you in a minute" she nodded happily as he walked out of the bathroom to check on Raven. Nana came up and Robin stopped before entering the room "Nana could you please look after Zoe for us?"

The old woman smiled gently at the young man she loves like a son "of course dear. Go on and tell raven to take it easy for us"

He nodded "I'll make sure she is relax" with that both turned to their destinations.

She was counting the kicks again when Robin walked in. He sat on the edge of the bed "that was some punch" Raven laughed and he laid his head on her swell "how is going in there you two?"

He was responded with a swift kick which made Raven take in a deep breath "they haven't stopped since we got here. Where is zoe?"

"She's taking a bath right now. So you know what the means?" he asked suggestively. Raven smirked and walked over to the door of their room and closed it. If anything nana was near by anyways and could look after Zoe. Right now Raven was in the mood as so was her dear husband.

She put a hand to her shirt "oh I know what that means to me, what does it mean to you?"

Robin stood up from the bed and began to unbuttoned the shirt he wore with a naughty grin on his face "if you come here I'll show you"

She shook her head "no, you see I'm the boss and what I say goes. So when I say that you should come her, then you should come here" Robin threw his shirt on the floor and then began to work on the zipper of his pants all the while walking towards her.

Raven was already taking her pants off. She took a moment to look at herself and felt a little bit of apprehension. _Does he still find me attractive? Do I look very fat? God, can I even make wild steamy sex with him as we did before I got this big?_ She stopped pulling her pants down and looked at him with watery eyes. Robin was confused and quickly reached her side.

"Raven what's the matter?" she bit her lower lip trying to keep from crying. How can robin find her attractive as big as she was? This always bothered her whenever they were going to have sex, but it bothered her more now because she had seen how nice Amber had looked and was sure that men were probably flocking her way. Raven felt fat and ugly and being near that woman only made her feel even uglier "sweetheart what's the matter?"

"I'm ugly and fat. How can you want to make love to me?" Robin was taken aback by that. By god's grace was the woman crazy. Of course her found her attractive, even with pregnancy. She was the most beautiful creature to ever grace his life. Robin chuckled at her and took her hand in his bringing it to the front of his pants.

"How can you think that when all I want is to make love to you. You arouse me more than words can describe" his voice dropped in huskiness and it sent shivers down her spine "I want you so badly that it hurts. My lower body is on fire" she gasped as his lips attached themselves to her neck and his hands went to work on her breasts.

He turned her around so that he could walked her back to the bed. His hands lowered to her hips to guide her "Robin"

"I never get tired of hearing that name coming out of your mouth" he said breathless...

"You will always be my robin" was her reply. And the rest as they say is history. Both lovers made love till their hearts content ignoring the world outside of their nest.

**A month later...**

Raven and Robin were both painting the nursery while Zoe played with the paints "this shade is nice"

"Tell me again why we are painting it cream color"

"Robin, this is a light beige color not cream. And this color is a neutral one, since we don't know what the babies are I thought it would be perfect"

Robin put some color on the ceiling "and who's fault is that for not wanting to know what sex our children are going to be?"

Raven turned to him and threw a dirty rag at his face "shut up. Besides, it's better to be surprised. It was the same case with Zoe" Zoe hearing her name looked up at her parents as they talked. She cocked her head to the side in confusion but then returned to painting hands on the wall.

Nana walked into the nursery and smiled "I got your snacks kids" Raven and Robin both stopped arguing about the sex of their babies and walked over to nana. Robin picked Zoe up in the process "and Kori is waiting in the garden with Roy"

"Thanks nana" Robin put one hand on Raven's lower back and began to guide her. It was an old habit that raven had hated at first. Thinking that he was showing his possession over her, but she sort of grew to love it a lot.

Out in the garden the trio found Roy and Kori making out. Raven giggled and Robin cleared her throat "excuse me but there are children present" he proceeded to cover Zoe's eyes with one hand and the other he put on Raven's stomach "I don't want my kids getting any ideas before they are of age" the couple laughed and Raven rolled her eyes. As if Zoe never saw them kissing like crazy high school kids.

"Oh be quiet robin, we kiss in front of Zoe all the time"

"But we don't do it like you know...like we want to...ah hell whatever" he placed Zoe down and she ran to kori.

"Auntie kori uncle roy...can we go to the zoo again?" kori kissed the child on the head and turned to roy.

"What do you think honey. It would be perfect time for you to practice"

Raven and robin looked at each other confused then back at the couple, just in time to see Roy take Zoe into his arms and tickle her "yeah it would be great practice"

"Practice for what?" inquired Robin

Kori blushed and then put a hand to her own stomach "We are going to have a baby too" both raven and robin were wide eyed.

"Wow. That's great"

"Welcome to the club Roy" both men shook hands as kori and raven began to talk about the wonders and bad things about pregnancies.

Nana came out as fast as she could with the phone in her hand. She frantically called for raven "Raven...Raven come please come take this call"

The others turned to the old woman "nana what's the matter?"

Nana panted a while and then handed the phone to Robin "I'm sorry Raven, your father he is in the hospital"

"What?"

"He's dying" and then the world went black for the young woman who was caught by both Roy and Kori.

Robin dropped the phone and gathered his wife in his arms while nana cried. Derek Trigon was in his last hours of life. Hopefully this would not hinder Raven and her family in any

way.

* * *

A/N I hope i wasn't mean to any body. i just had a rough day and i don't like people telling me that my story should be deleted. It is not the best of stories out there, but i believe that i have satisfied many and that is all i'm looking for. I want to make people happy and have them enjoy this fic. I apologize to the reviwere who left that review. I'm just not in the best of moods at the moment and i think i might have taken it out on you. However, i will not delete what i wrote in the beginning. Thank you.


	14. Among family

Chapter 14

Title: Among Family

Author: Angee

Rating: M

A/N first and for most: I would like to thank everyone that stuck around this story. This was a great joy for me and I loved the reviews. As you all know i can not put your names down here because of some new stupid rule, but i'm directing this thanks to everyone. Also, i would like to appologize about the review that i complained about. I must admit that i did not read it properly and thus resulted in me thinking the person wanted this story deleted. the truth was that the person thought that the bathroom scene could have been left out and i agree, but that scene gives the story a more human aspect. Anyways, this is the end to this story and i know the end might be cheezy, but i thought it was the only way to end it. I actually cried in some parts, thus i must appologize in advance for anyone that might cry as well. This is Dedicated to Derek Trigon, he is a characteri had to actaully work around. We all know Trigon is a bad ass demon, but this Trigon here is nothing but the sweetest dad there is. I took my father as an example because my dad is a sweet heart.

Especial note: The children were born on November 2. I picked this date because it is the expecting date for my own pregnant sister. I'm going to have a niece born on that day unless she comes early. I thought i could honor her by having the twins being born on that day. I hope you all enjoy this. Thank you so much for your support and encouragement. Later.

* * *

It was a somber morning. Not even the sky was in a happy mood. The rain that fell only added to the sadness of the day. Raven clutched the flowers tightly to her chest as the tears spilled from her eyes. Robin wanted so much to comfort her, but she wanted to do this alone. The people had gathered around the priest as he gave his last blessings.

The casket that held her father was being blessed with the holy water and she just couldn't take it. She knelt on the wet, muddy ground and cried "please daddy, please. You promised to be here for me, please" the others around her couldn't contain their tears anymore. A strong woman with a character that could be hard to break, was crying her heart out. But who could blame her, her father was gone.

Raven heaved and tried to keep the tears inside, but it was a losing battle. Her eyes closed as she remembered her dear father.

"_I want to ride the black one daddy" said the five year old raven. Her father who was holding her hand smiled and picked her up. She was soon sitting on a black horse in a carrousel and her father took the white one next to her._

* * *

"_Arrrr" screamed raven and in an instant her father and nana were inside her bathroom_

"_What is it honey?" Raven turned around with tears in her eyes. The ten year old was mortified._

"_I'm bleeding daddy"_

_he panicked "did you cut yourself? Where is it?" nana shook her head and smiled._

"_I'm bleeding daddy, but I didn't cut myself. I..."_

_Nana laughed "the child got her menstrual cycle Derek" he paled visibly and turned around._

"_You can handle it right?"_

"_Of course sir. Now go on and get her some sanitary napkins"_

"_WHAT?" raven cried more and hugged her knees to her chest. His eyes softened "alright. Which kind?"_

"_You'll figure it out when you get there. If you need help ask someone at the pharmacy"_

_Twenty minutes later Derek rushes to the bathroom with two bags full of sanitary napkins "I didn't know which one to get and no one was of help, so I got all of these. Now you pick"_

_Raven blushed scarlet red "daddy get out"_

"_what?"_

"_I know what to do so you have to get out. Besides it's embarrassing, next time I'll go with nana okay"_

_He sighed "thank god for that. Alright, oh and congratulations in becoming a young woman my raven"_

"_Dad!" she closed the door and he sighed._

"_Great, now I have to worry about her being a woman. Hell no, she will not be a woman at all...no...I will not allow boys to be near her oh no sir...Arella guide her please" but he was smiling._

* * *

"_dad, how do I look?" said a sixteen year old raven. She was invited to Kori's sweet sixteen and although raven was a little anti-social at that time, she was well liked. Her father smiled upon seeing the beauty his daughter had "daddy come on, tell me"_

_He laughed and walked up to her. He turned her around and she became confused. Derek pulled something from inside his pocket and wrapped it around her neck. Raven looked down to her chest to see a very pretty necklace "this was your mother's. I'm sure she would have wanted you to have it"_

"_Oh dad" she turned around and hugged him tightly. She ran to a mirror and looked at her self "this is so pretty" _

_Her father came up to her "you are so beautiful my little one" nana walked into the room and smiled as she watched father and daughter sharing a very tender moment. Raven and her father were not in the best of terms during this time of her life, but Raven loved her father dearly. There was a knock at the door and nana opened it allowing Gar to enter._

"_Bring her straight home boy. And it better be early"_

"_Daddy!" she shook her head but smiled nonetheless and kissed her father's cheek "see you later daddy"_

* * *

"_This hurts. This hurts so much. I want my baby out, I want my baby out right now" said a very pregnant raven. She was clutching the hospital sheets in her fists. It wasn't easy delivering a child and she was going to be witness to that "where is my father. Please daddy come see me. I'm sorry for everything I did. Oh god I'm going to die"_

"_Miss roth, please you must stay calm. You are not ready yet, the contractions are still very much far apart"_

_Raven glared at the doctor "shut up. Get my baby out and bring my daddy. I want my daddy" she began to cry and the doctor took in a deep breath._

"_Raven, Raven" both raven and the doctor turned to the door listening as someone called from outside the door "Raven it's daddy. Where is my daughter. Where is my baby?" they also heard some nurses shouting to get out of the way. Raven would have laughed, but she was in so much pain "Raven"_

"_Daddy I'm in here" outside Derek Trigon stopped running and pushing people. He heard his child's voice and ran back a few spaces._

"_Raven?"_

"_In here daddy...arrrr, get this baby out" the door opened and in stepped a very worried Derek. But upon seeing his little girl his eyes watered and a ghost of a smile appeared on his lips "daddy"_

_he took her hand in his large one "I'm here sweetie. I'm sorry for all the fights we had. I won't ever abandon you"_

_Raven gripped his hand "I'm the one who is sorry daddy" she screamed and the doctor checked her._

"_We are almost ready"._

_A bout two hours later and three hundred pushes..._

_A bundled laid in Raven's arms "isn't she beautiful daddy?" Derek cleaned his tears as he watched his granddaughter suck on her tiny thumb._

"_She's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen"_

"_I know. Thank you dad, for being here. I know that you never wanted for me to have a child this young, but I don't regret it"_

_He shook his head "no my little one. I'm very proud of you"_

_Raven watched as her child yawned and she giggled "dad would you like to hold her?" he didn't even get to tell her anything because she put the baby in his arms._

"_Just like when I first held you. Welcome to the world and to the Family Zoe Roth, although I would like it if your mother here would let you have my last name, you are after all a Trigon and the heir to our fortunes. May happiness always bless you my little one" he was rewarded with a gurgle and a little spit. Both raven and her father laughed. Life was looking up to them._

* * *

"_I wont ever leave you my raven you hear that" said her father as she stood before a mirror in her wedding dress. If only she knew that he was saying good bye to her then. It was so clear yet she missed it all._

"_Dad, you've been there for me and I don't even know how to thank you" _

"_You have brought so much joy to my life raven, there is no other way for you to thank me than by being happy and giving your children the happiness and love they deserve" she turned around and put a hand to her stomach._

"_These children and zoe already love you so much as do I daddy,. Thank you for being such a great father" they heard the music start signaling that the wedding had started._

_He took her hand in his and he remembered when she was five and she wanted to get on the black horse. His child was so grown up and already having a family of her own. His job was already done and now he knew he could die in happiness "lets get you married my little sun and stars" she giggled._

"_I haven't heard that since I was six. You will always be my daddy remember that" he kissed her cheek and the doors to the room opened._

_And so her wedding began and ended and both father and daughter shared their dance "thank you for everything dad"_

"_My pleasure"_

"_May I cut in" both turned to see Robin smiling sheepishly. Derek pat him one on the back._

"_Take good care of them all young man" _

"_Yes sir, I will give my life protecting them if I have to"_

"_Good. Go on dance with your wife" Derek planted a kiss on Raven's forehead and then let the couple dance as friends and family clapped._

* * *

"_Daddy please you can't leave me" Derek spared his child a smile as his hand was on her cheek. Her tears were making it hard for him to leave "please daddy"_

"_I'm...so...so..sorry" he coughed "I wanted to tell you, but..raven please be happy"_

_she shook her head "how can I be happy when you are leaving me. Daddy please you said you always be there for me"_

_He nodded "and I will" he took his hand away from her cheek and placed it on her chest "in there, in your heart" then raised it to her head "and in there. I'll never leave you alone my little sun and stars"_

_This made her cry even more. She put a hand to her swell "what about them daddy? Don't you want to be there for when they are born? I want you to hold them the same way you did with Zoe and tell them the same thing you told her. Please daddy, please don't leave" she began to take in deep breaths. It was so hard saying goodbye to someone so important in your life._

_Robin placed a hand on her shoulder "Raven" she looked up at him with her teary eyes and he almost cried himself. But this time he needed to be strong for her. He then looked at his father in law._

"_Take good care of them my son. You will be the man in this family now" he coughed again._

"_Mr. Trigon please take it easy"_

"_You know I always wanted a son, but when I held raven I didn't care about it, I figure if I was given a little girl it meant that I would be rewarded in many different ways. I was right, she was the light of the house after her mother passed, and she even put me in my place. But because of her I gained a son, and a very sweet grandchild. I'm sure that these two in there will be as sweet as my zoe because they have you and raven as their parents"_

_Raven took his hand again "daddy I don't want to see you go"_

"_We must die some day raven. This is my time. Arella is waiting for me" upon hearing her mother's name Raven broke down and Robin held her in his embrace "wait for me Arella I'm almost there, allow me to say one more thing to our children"_

_Raven looked at her father strangely "mother is waiting for you?"_

"_Yes...Robin I want you to please do this one request"_

"_Yes father" Derek smiled._

"_My son, please hold your children in your arms and welcome them into the world and into our family. Bless their future as I blessed that of my child and grandchild. Be their guidance and their support"_

"_I will father, I will"_

"_Thank...thank you. Raven I love you my little sun and..." his eyes closed and his hand dropped to his side "stars" he whispered. His gentle old eyes closed for the last time._

_Raven shook him "daddy?" the heart machine beeped and Raven knew what it meant. She turned to Robin and hugged him tightly to her or as best she could. Her tears would not stop._

"_Where is grandpa mommy?" Zoe was being dressed in a beautiful white dress. Raven was dressed in a black one while Robin wore his black suit. _

_Raven held the tears for her child "grandpa is with your grandma"the child squealed in happiness._

"_really? Can I see them both?" robin who was by the door entered and sat down on the bed._

"_You can see them in your heart. Honey your grandpa is in heaven and he can't come see you just yet"_

_her eyes watered "but why? Did I make grandpa angry?" Raven hugged her child._

"_No my little one, not at all. Your grandpa just had to go to heaven because he was sick, but I promise one day you are going to see him again and he will be better and will play with you"_

"_Heaven is where all the angels go Zoe" she pulled away from her mother and looked at her father "that's where your grandpa is, with the angels" she ran up to him._

"_Is grandpa an angel too?"_

_He picked her up and sat her on his laps "very much so. He will be looking after you for always and forever"_

_She squealed again "I can't wait. Can I talk to him?"_

"_Yes. Whenever you want and even if you don't hear him talking back to you, you should know that he is here" he pointed at her heart and then her head "and there. So when you want to talk just talk"_

_Raven stood up from her kneeling position with great difficulty but managed. She walked up to her husband and child "we have to get going now" Zoe slid down her dad's legs and ran outside the room. Robin stood and brought her into his embrace._

"_How are you holding up my love?"_

"_Thank you for being here robin. I don't think I can last too long. My chest is full of pain and I just need to let it out, but I don't know how"_

_He tightened his embrace "you will know soon. But please take it easy not just for the babies, but I want you, and I mean you my love to be okay. This stress is not too good for your health"_

"_I know" she began to cry "I miss him so much"_

"_As do I raven, but as I told Zoe...you can always talk to your father. When you have the need go on and talk to him" she nodded "lets go. The others are waiting"._

* * *

Raven looked up at the sky as it rained. The drops falling down her face didn't sooth her pain, it only increased it "why daddy?" she pounded the ground.

Kori and Roy walked up to Robin "we are going to take Zoe to the car with us"

"Thank you. I'll be with Raven here" the couple left and Nana approached him next.

"Will you both be okay?"

He spared her a smile "yes nana. I'll make sure that Raven is okay. Don't worry. Just go on we wouldn't want to see you get sick" she hugged him tightly "go on nana"

"Thank you son. You are a great person"

Great...he didn't feel like so. His wife was crying her heart out and he didn't know how to sooth her pain. How great was he, he wondered. Victor and his girlfriend both bid him and Raven farewell and he nodded in their direction.

Robin knelt down beside his wife "honey, do you want to stay a little bit longer?"

Raven looked at him and put a hand to his cheek with mud "yes, I can't seem to leave my dad. I know it's stupid, but it feels as if he is going to be alone" Robin chuckled lightly.

"Your mother is beside him, I'm sure both of them are very happy together"

"I'm sorry, I just don't know what I'm saying anymore"

He brought her into his arms not caring about the mud around them both "I don't know what else to tell you, but honey your dad is in a better place and he is with the love of his life. I say he is going to be very happy and when we are all ready to meet with him again, we will be as happy"

She smiled "how do you do that?"

"What?"

"Lift my spirits up like that?"

He kissed her and then put a hand to her own cheek "because it's why I'm here for. It's the reason for why we found each other. You are the only woman that can make me mad with anger and mad with love at the same time, as I'm the only man that can put a smile on that angry face of yours and make you happy"

Robing lifted her off of the ground "now, lets get you out of this rain and into some warm clothes"

"I don't want to be at the wake Robin. I want to be alone if you don't mind"

"I understand". Raven kissed her father's casket and bid him goodbye.

"Till we meet again daddy".

Two days later Raven walked down the hall towards her room passing that of her child. She stopped as she peeked inside and saw Zoe playing tea party "how about you grandpa? Do you want water or tea?"

Raven didn't know what to make of the scene so she just stood there watching.

"Tea? But grandpa water is better than tea" she giggled bringing a cup to her face and smelling it "you are right, this is better than water. Mommy cries at night grandpa. She cries for you" her voice became small and raven ached for her child.

"Are you coming back grandpa? Oh, but we are going to see you again right?" she clapped multiple times.

Robin came up to raven as she stood by the door "What's wrong?" she turned around.

"She's talking to my father. They are playing tea time" he held her from the back.

"See, she's going to be just fine. But it's time for her bed time" Raven nodded and both entered the room "Zoe time for bed"

The little girl put her tea cup down and ran to her bed pulling herself onto it. Raven picked up her favorite teddy bear and placed it with zoe "good night baby"

"Night mommy" Robin leaned down and kissed her "night daddy"

Both left the room and turned the light off, but before they could leave Zoe giggled "good night grandpa" and her tiny lids closed and her breathing signaled her sleeping state.

* * *

It was difficult overcoming the loss of a loved one, but with Zoe and Robin by her side she knew she would be okay. She laid in bed one morning not feeling well. Robin had left for work and zoe was at school. She really wanted to be doing something, but nana and her robin had banned her from any work.

Raven sat up in bed and looked out of the room's window to see snow falling. She smiled brightly and got off the bed walking towards the window "the first snow fall" she muttered.

She felt a hard kick and put her hand there "damn that was hard" her phone rang and she walked quickly to pick it up "hello"

"Hey honey"

"Robin, are you coming home soon?"

"Yes, I wanted to tell you that because of the snow I might be delayed a little. How are you feeling?"

Raven played with the cord of the phone "I have a little back ache, but I think it might be because you and nana wont let me off the damn bed. I'm sick of being treated like some..." she looked down at herself not understanding what was going on.

"Raven?" she griped the phone tightly "Raven?"

"Robin something happened"

"What is it?" he was panicking and it could be heard in his voice. She could picture his face and his eyes filled with worry.

She took in a deep breath "my water broke" she heard Robin slam something "robin?"

"Sorry what did you just say?"

"My water broke and I mean my internal water robin" she heard him take a deep breath.

"I'm on my way. Call nana and an ambulance, hurry" she hung up and walked towards the door to her room.

"NANA" she screamed and waited for a few minutes till the old woman made up the stairs "nana"

"What is it child?" the old woman took Raven's hand.

"My water broke, I have to get to the hospital" with that said the old woman went over to the phone and called for an ambulance. After a while they arrived to find raven breathing in and nana holding her hand.

Robin was a frantic mess. He was driving under bad conditions but nothing was going to keep him from his wife and the birth of their children. That's when he realized that he would have to make a sudden extra stop. He turned right towards the direction opposite of the hospital.

Zoe played with her friends while the teacher spoke with an assistant. She nodded yes to the assistant and then the door was opened. Robin walked in "sorry to disrupt the class but I'm here to pick my daughter up"

"Yes Mr. Wayne I was told that you wish to take her to the hospital. Is there something wrong if you don't mind me asking?"

Robin glanced towards zoe who had yet to see him "My wife is having the babies already and we would love for Zoe to be there for the birth of her siblings. I want to be there soon if you don't mind"

"Of course not. Please go ahead and get her" robin walked around the students who were playing. Some looked up at the tall man and wondered what he wanted. He knelt at Zoe's table.

"Zoe" she turned around and her eyes lit up.

"Daddy!" she threw her arms around his neck "what are you doing here daddy?"

He kissed her cheek "I came to get you because I'm sure you want the babies don't you?"

"The babies are here?"

"Not yet, but they are waiting for you. Lets go mommy is also waiting" she clapped many times as Robin walked over to the teacher and took zoe's bag and coat from her hands "thank you"

"No problem. Congratulations. Zoe you're going to be a big sister"

"Yup. I'm going to be the bestest sister ever. Bye miss loopy"

She laughed "it's Croonie, you'll get it soon enough. Bye honey"

**At the hospital...**

"Where is he? I'm going to kill him...no I'm going to fire his ass first and then kill him. Get that bastard that got me like this in here right now or else you are all going to pay" she took in deep breaths and her cheeks were tinted red, from the pain or the anger no one was sure. Nana just stood back away from the young woman who could easily break someone's hand.

"He is on his way Raven don't worry about it"

"Don't worry, don't worry...I have to worry he should be feeling pain right now. I should be squeezing that hand of his for touching me and getting me in this state"

"You went along with it Raven. It takes two as they say"

Raven put the pillow to her mouth and screamed, the pain was really getting to her "Fucking shit. I hate this...arr I'm going to kill that mother fu..." the door opened and everyone turned to see Kori and Roy panting.

"Sorry we rushed cross town and the snow is getting worse" nana was trying to warn them about raven

"Sorry...Sorry, what do you mean it's getting worse? Where is Robin?"

Kori pushed her husband out of the room "you better not be in here when she gets in to that rage of hers" he nodded. Nana followed him. Kori was the only one left to deal with raven "now, why don't you take it easy and take in deep breaths"

Raven's glare shut the woman up instantly "now, why don't you sit over there and look pretty while I deal with these two kids trying to rip my inside apart. Wont you be a dear and do that for me Kori?" kori nodded and quietly took a seat in the room "If I so much as hear that I should take it easy from anyone else I'm going to explode"

There was a commotion outside the room and both women looked at the door "Raven...where is she?" Raven laughed remembering a time when her father was just as frantic. That also made her eyes watered and she took in a deep breaths.

The door opened and both Robin and Zoe rushed inside "mommy we made it" Robin rushed to raven and kissed her.

"How are you?"

"Just great...I mean I feel like I'm being torn and there this burning feeling down there, so yeah I'm fine. How about yourself?" Robin kissed her again even though he knew she was being sarcastic "I want them out now"

"I'm sure that it will be soon, now take in deep breaths and take it easy" that did it. Raven shoved him away from her with a force that could rival that of a sumo wrestler "what was that for?"

Kori was laughing but soon stopped as raven looked at her "sorry. Robin she's not in the best of moods at the moment, so I suggest you don't tell her to take it easy"

Raven crossed her arms over her chest "just get the doctor and tell him or her to hurry the hell up"

"Mommy looks scary" raven looked down at her daughter and smiled.

"Hi there sweetheart. Sorry for ignoring you. Would you like something to drink. I have juice over by that table. I bet there's some cookies too" the other two just looked at amazed. One minute she's a total pain in the ass, the next she's the sweetest mother there is.

The child ran to the table and kori poured her some juice in a cup "thank you auntie"

The door opened once more "alright Mrs. Wayne we are going to see how far along you are and then we are going to be ready to have these babies out"

She let out a sigh of relief "finally. Come on don't stand there check me already" the others laughed as the doctor nervously walked up to Raven. He knew that this woman was not an easy person.

It took about another hour before Raven was in real labor. She was holding on to the bed for dear life as she was told to push. Yeah she was going to kill whoever said pregnancy was a joyful time. "One more push" shed pushed with all her might "come on the head is out"

Robin ran to see and his eyes widened. He then looked at raven "the baby is almost out honey"

"Arr shut the hell up" she gave one more push and the wailing child was out. But she didn't have time to celebrate yet.

"It's a girl Raven a little princess" exclaimed the happy robin. He watched as the child was taken by nurses and cleaned up before Raven gave another blood filled scream. His attention returned to his wife "come on one more time"

Raven pushed and pushed all the while picturing robin in a death grip delivered by her. If he didn't shut up she was going to kill him "Robin shut up" the doctor and nurses laughed, but robin didn't. Another two minutes later and another child came out but this one wasn't wailing at all. Her heart seemed to stop momentarily.

"That's strange" said the doctor.

Robin became worried some "why isn't he crying?" _he? I have a son?_

Raven looked up trying to see what was wrong with her baby "what's wrong with him?" she could hear her daughter screaming, but why wasn't her son crying. The doctor cleared the child's air ways but it did not cry at all. His eyes were closed but he was breathing.

Raven asked for her son and robin took him in his arms "why don't you cry little one?" he walked over to Raven and handed their son to her "here's mommy"

Raven let the tears spill "cry sweetheart" the doctor smiled.

"He is just a quiet one. Don't worry some babies don't' cry" but the parents didn't look up at all. Their son rested against his mother's chest as his eyes stayed closed. Raven looked towards the wailing sound of her daughter and smiled. soon their son cried and both let out sighs of reliefs.

"I want to hold her" the nurse brought the baby girl to her parents. Raven held her son in one arm and the other arm her daughter was placed "Look robin they are so beautiful"

That's when he remember the request his father in law asked him. He smiled "may I hold them?"

She blinked "of course honey, they are your babies too" She carefully handed each of them to him "be careful"

"I know" he leaned down taking them and kissed their tiny foreheads "hello there my little ones, welcome to the world and welcome to our family. You two are going to be blessed forever and for always. There is a little girl outside who is your big sister and she is just dying to meet you both"

Raven's tears resurfaced and she nodded for him to go out and show the babies to their friends and family. She let her head drop to the pillow as the doctor worked on getting her ready for the healing process. Life was good for her and she smiled because she knew someway her father was with her.

Robin walked back into the room just in time to see the nurses writing the last name of the children down "what names will they have?"

Raven lifted her head and looked at Robin "I would like to name our son Robin"

"Alright. Can I name our daughter?"

"Yes. I want to name our son Derek"

"That's the perfect name, Derek Wayne. Very strong. Well my son welcome to the family. Now as for my little princess, I think it would be great to name you Cloe. Not so quite like your sister's name but close enough and it was because of her that I got to be with your mother"

Raven smiled "yes, Zoe was our little cupid in a way. Derek Wayne and Cloe Wayne. Welcome to the world" both knowing that happiness would forever remain in their lives.

* * *

"and that my loves is how your mother and I met" said a very happy Robin. The three children before him clapped as his story finished and he looked up as a person stood by the door.

"Telling the kids that story again Robin?" He smiled as his wife of six years walked into the room.

"Of course"

"Come on mom you know that we love hearing that story" said the ten year old Zoe. She had grown into a lovely young girl with long hair. The twins whom were six both nodded in agreeance.

Raven rolled her pretty eyes "it's time for dinner. I made pasta" the kids ran out of the room down to the dinning room. She laughed and leaned against a wall "so, what are we going to do tomorrow?"

"We are going to visit your father as I promised the kids and you and I will then head to the clinic to check on this little one" he said as he approached his wife and put a hand to her stomach.

"Your mother wants us to join them for dinner tomorrow"

"Sure. Hey did Kori and Roy call from their trip?"

She shook her head "you know they are having too much fun with their children. They need it anyways. But victor did call and he says that he is ready to pop the question to his bumble bee as he calls her"

"That's great. Come on I really need to eat something and those three down there will not leave anything to their old man" they both walked of the room making their way to their family where laughter filled the house and squeals filled the room.

Outside the window the petals fell and a happy old man once known as Derek Trigon and an old woman known as Nana watched as their family was safe and sound. _Be happy my children_.

Raven and Robin both smiled as a gentle wind passed by them in the dinning room. Both shared a look and knew that they were with family once again.

The End...or maybe the beginning...

A/N...That was all i could write and i hope it was to your liking. I thank you all for your kind words. Allie...my apologies again. Till i write again friends.


End file.
